Pokemon Platinum Version: THE BOOK
by Patinator
Summary: Meet Roy, a normal 10 year old with a normal life who lives in a not so normal place to us: Littleroot Town! What will happen with him and his Pokemon? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON PLATINUM VERSION: THE BOOK

SUMMARY: Meet Roy, a normal 10-year-old with a normal life who lives in a not-so-normal place to us: Littleroot Town! What will happen with him and his Pokemon? Find out here!

Velcome to ze first story from de Patinator! Um… I'll lose the Dracula accent now. ANYWAYS, I would like to thank whoever's reading this for your contributions! Flames, anonymous, etc. reviews are welcome here. If you are Katie Legends or Chicken Miasma Productions AKA The Great Chicken Miasma, you two are my favorite authors of all time! So, ze show must go von! I MEAN! Ahem. So, the show must go on! Thank you, thank you.

Chapter 1:

The Start of it All

A young boy with very, very, very, very (You get the idea) well-kept, dark brown hair lay on his bed. He wore dark blue pants, a black t-shirt, full black gloves, and some light-gray socks. A blue-colored cloak with a big, from-neck-to-jawbone collar hung on a hook placed on a mahogany door, and some traditional Hoenn boys' Running Shoes lay in front of his bed.

This is Roy.

Roy was a normal 10-year-old with a normal mom with a normal life in a (To us) not-so-normal place: Littleroot Town, in the Pokemon world. And today was his most memorable day ever, the day he could choose a Pokemon from Professor Birch. Presently his mom opened up his door, poking her head in. She had back-length brown hair with a light-purple blouse on, beautiful emerald eyes, like her son, and a yellow skirt with matching shoes.

"You don't wanna be late for Professor Birch's, do you, Roy?" she asked with a bit of laugh in her voice… as usual.

"Heh heh heh… no, mom. In fact, I'll be the first one there!" he declared and dashed out the door.

"But, honey", his mom called, "don't you want your cloak and shoes?"

Roy stopped and, with a small sweat drop on the back of his head, said:

"Oh, yeah. I forget. Heh heh…"

Roy put on his cloak and shoes, and then dashed out the door to Birch's. On the way, if this were TV, his legs would be blurry circles rapidly swinging, kicking up dust. Something like "Not fast enough!" came out of his mouth, but his running that strangely sounded like a motor running drowned it. He reached the Professor's lab in 1.1417509 milliseconds, and crashed into a person. They let out a loud "OWW!"

The victim was a girl of Roy's age. She had hair that was pink and was tied in two long ponytails that went down to her knees. Her sleeveless shirt was also a skirt at the bottom. It had a folded, blue collar that was the same shade of blue as the wide middle-stripe of her shirt, which was white out from that with a mega-thin blue stripe on each side a bit out from the bigger one, and white from there. Her black pants went inside long blue boots with white on the bottom and some white gloves on her slender hand that folded noticeably on the wrist.

AKA LOVRINA. (However, this is four years before Coliseum and nine before XD. Remember that, okay?)

Lovrina noticed Roy and shouted:

"You so need to look where you're going, Roy-boy!"

Roy flinched at the nickname.

"And you need to… um… stay out of my way, Lovrina!"

Lovrina sniffed. Suddenly a small man came out of the door of the lab. He wore a blue shirt under a white lab coat, a brown belt, tan shorts, and brown sandals, the same color as his unkempt hair and beard. He also had a dark yellow bag.

"Ah, Roy and Lovrina! All the others came all ready, I'm afraid." the man said apologetically. His name is Prof. Birch.

Lovrina and Roy gaped. "You mean the Pokemon are all GONE! NOOOO!" Roy screamed.

"There so aren't any left, are there?" Lovrina asked flatly.

Birch scratched his beard in thought.

"Well, I don't have any starters now… but I do have some other Pokemon! C'mon, I'll show you." he realized. The two were led inside the large, white building.

Lovrina walked importantly behind the professor while Roy lagged behind, looking through the chemical-filled containers, making his face appear baby barf-green and bubbly from the opposite side. He didn't notice when the other two stopped and crashed into 'em!

"Ow… you so need to pay attention, Roy-boy." Lovrina moaned.

Roy just sighed and got up, then brushed himself off. Birch, after having a sweat drop disappear, told the two that only five Pokemon were left: a Seedot, Surskit, Slakoth, Ralts, and a rather stubborn Machop. Roy walked forward first. Looking at the Pokemon in a curious way, he finally chose the Machop. Birch gave him the Poke Ball, which had a fist-shape symbol on the top. Roy was so exited, he ran straight outside, not knowing what his rival chose.

"Oh, yeah!" he cheered, lifting up the Poke Ball in his hand.

"Now Hoenn will meet THE Roy! Ha ha ha!"

His purple-inside cloak flapped in the wind, and then Roy dashed home, very, very, very, very (Not again…) proud.

Back outside the lab, Lovrina chose her Pokemon. She chuckled in an evil manner as she looked at the symbol.

"Now, once I defeat Roy, he'll so be crushed. Heh heh heh heh…"

She continued her laughter in a maniacal manner. 'Yes', she thought, 'Roy will so be crushed in a humiliating defeat. Heh…' She smiled evilly again, and then walked off toward her home at the outskirts of Littleroot, cackling all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME ON P. P. V. T.B.:

She continued her laughter in a maniacal manner. 'Yes', she thought, 'Roy will so be crushed in a humiliating defeat. Heh…' She smiled evilly again, and then she walked off toward her home at the outskirts of Littleroot, cackling all the way.

Very suspenseful… heh heh… okay, here's Chapter Zapdos. I mean… Chapter Dos (Spanish for 2)

Chapter 2:

The Battle of Lovrina Part 1

After getting a breakfast of sausage and eggs, collecting his Poke Dex and Poke Balls from Birch, (Which, by the way, Lovrina did that the day before, just to say.) Roy went outside of his hometown. As his feet stepped on to Route 101, Roy drew in a deep breath, and sighed:

"Here we go…"

While trekking along the beautiful Route, he saw many different Pokemon. Zigzagoon, which looked like raccoons, only with very furry, jagged brown and white body "segments" and four white feet. Wingull, which were seagulls with long, yellow beaks with a black tip, a ribbon-ish tail with blue at the end, yellow claws and feet, and a blue band around the middle of each white wing. Lastly, the rare Surskit, which had long blue legs, an oval-shaped body, which had black eyes and red half-circles underneath, and a yellow "stick" surrounded by a hair-like thing. Since Roy was a bit of a genius at Pokemon species, he didn't need to look 'em up in his Dex.

Soon after, he reached Oldale Town. For 1000 Pokemon Dollars (From now on, will be symbolized by a "$") he bought 5 more Poke Balls, five Potions for $1500, and three each of Paralyze Heals, Antidotes, and Awakenings costing $1650 total. Roy had $5500 to start, so he had $350 left. Two words: sca and ry. Anyway, with satisfying provisions, Roy once again set out, this time to Route 103.

He hadn't even seen a Wingull on the Route when he found (Insert evil music here.) Lovrina!

"Well, fancy meeting you here. Heh heh…" she taunted.

"Gah, whaddya want, Lovrina?" Roy asked in an agitated tone.

"What else? I so challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Roy sighed. He thought that Lovrina wouldn't be persistent enough to battle him. But with his Machop, he was sure to win! He had gained its trust and gotten rid of the stubborn attitude back in Oldale, which also led to its learning two moves it wouldn't by leveling up: Rock Slide and Rolling Kick. So, with a tendency for victory, he drew out the specially marked Poke Ball from his belt.

"You ready for this?" Roy asked coolly.

"I am so ready!" Lovrina replied.

Roy through the Poke Ball, calling out:

"Machop, let's do this!"

Machop grunted as he came out of the Ball, "Ma-chop!"

Machop looked like a little kid, except it had no toes, it had a tail, three head crests, and huge muscles.

Then Roy noticed Lovrina holding the Poke Ball out so he could see a purple eye on it!

"Oh no…" he moaned, knowing what it was.

Lovrina chuckled as she through out the Poke Ball, and shouted:

"Ralts, go for it!"

Ralts squeaked, "Ralt!"

Ralts looked like a little white creature with green "hair", two red head crests, and two arms, and appeared eyeless. But it did have eyes; brown ones.

Battle statistics: This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limits.

Roy's Machop vs. Lovrina's Ralts

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Machop, start with your Low Kick!" Roy ordered.

With leg glowing faintly, Machop jumped up toward Ralts, and kicked it hard. But, since Ralts was part Psychic AND really light, it didn't do too much.

"Ralts, Confusion!" Lovrina shouted.

Underneath the "hair", Ralts' eyes began to glow light blue, which enveloped Machop. Using its Psychic-type abilities, Ralts hurled Machop around violently, doing enormous damage, as it was a super effective hit.

"Machop, no!" Roy cried.

Since things are in such bad shape for our hero with only his Fighting-element Machop pitted against Psychic-type Ralts belonging to Lovrina, that he may not be able to pull through. Will he be able to get out of this battle alive if the only moves that are reliable are Rock Slide and Focus Energy? How can Roy pull this off? Will he? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

OH YEAH! I got a review! YES! Well, to you who read and don't review (Scowl…) or to my loyal (I wish I could make this plural…) reviewer, I, thee Patinator, the evilest mastermind of this dimension, (Where do I get this stuff!) present to you Chapter Three! Note: I will NOT be doing a…

LAST TIME ON P. P. V. T. B.:

How can Roy be able to pull this off? Will he? Find out next time!

Well, drat… I JUST TYPED ONE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! Close quote to Professor Frankly (First confrontation of black chest; P.M.T.T.Y.D.) here! Anywho, here's Chapter 3! However, I all ready said/typed that.

CHAPTER 3:

The Battle of Lovrina Part II

'I've gotta think of something!' Roy thought. 'The only good moves Machop has against Lovrina's Ralts are Focus Energy and Rock Slide! Here goes…'

"Machop, use Focus Energy now!" he yelled.

"Ma…" Machop focused his energy, upping his critical hit ratio.

"So pathetic. Ralts, Confusion! Go!" Lovrina shouted.

As before, Ralts' eyes glowed blue. That telekinetic power slung Machop around violently for a full minute before letting up.

"Machop… Grr… use your Leer!" Roy ordered.

Machop focused its gaze into Ralts' eyes' direction, lowering defense.

"Ralts, you'll so win this! Use Confusion!"

Machop was again enveloped in the psychic power. Just before Ralts began slamming, Roy called out:

"Rock Slide, Machop!"

"WHAT!" Lovrina cried.

Machop stomped on the ground, making rock fly up and fall on Ralts. It hit Ralts' head, causing it to flinch and become a critical hit!

"Machop, you can finish this with Seismic Toss!" Roy shouted.

Machop ran toward Ralts, ready to snatch it and fling it.

"Ralts, Double Team!" Lovrina practically screamed.

Ralts suddenly separated into about 40 copies, spinning around quickly. Machop stopped his attack and looked at all the Ralts. He, um… got dizzy.

"No!" Roy cried.

"Yes!" Lovrina exclaimed. "Ralts, Confusion again!"

"NOO!" Roy screamed.

The Double Team stopped, and when Ralts was finished with Confusion, Machop was out.

"Well, I guess it's one, two, three Confusions you're out at the old ball game!" Lovrina taunted.

Roy held out Machop's Poke Ball, muttering:

"Machop, return."

The fainted Machop turned into red energy and returned to the Ball.

"I'll get you next time Lovrina!" Roy growled.

Lovrina just chuckled and walked away…

- - - - -

Roy had walked back to Oldale Town to spend the night at the Pokemon Center. Even though he was upset about losing to Lovrina, (He would be; girls are so weak… just kidding.) he was glad Machop would be okay in the morning. He DEFINITELY didn't like that he had to give the rest of his money to Lovrina for her win. But he would earn more by kicking other trainers' butts… hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

SUCCESS! I have enough Reviews to do the next Chapter! I could do back flips. No. Anyway, here 'tis!

CHAPTER 4:

Pokemon One!

"Stupid Lovrina…" Roy muttered under his breath.

He had been traveling on Route 102 for quite some time now. It was eerily desolate. Roy had gotten so frustrated about losing all his money to Lovrina, he almost knocked himself into a tree! ON PURPOSE! Earlier on, he and Machop found some Oran and Pecha Berries, a Potion, and a Poke Ball. Nevertheless, he was still as mad about the money as a Tauros with his horns stuck in a tree and his mate with a rival Tauros! (Hard to understand, I know.)

Suddenly a voice yelled out:

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle, Mister!"

Roy looked up to see some young boy in a blue shirt, tan shorts, white socks and sneakers, and a baseball cap on. He had a Poke Ball in his hand.

"I accept! Who the heck are you anyway?" Roy asked.

"The name is Benjamin! Who're you?" the trainer, now known as Benjamin, replied.

"Roy! You ready to lose?"

"Never!" Benjamin shouted. "Let's do it, Poochyena!"

What came out of the Ball was a dark gray fox- or dog-like creature with a bushy tail. Its snout and around that was black with a red nose (Eat your heart out, Rudolph. Pah!) and it had yellow eyes. Its paws and underside were black as well. It growled:

"Pooch!"

"Ha!" Roy laughed. "Machop, c'mon out!"

Machop somersaulted out of the Ball, and yelled:

"Ma!"

Battle statistics: This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limits.

Roy's Machop vs. Benjamin's Poochyena

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Poochyena, start with your Sand-Attack!" Benjamin yelled.

Poochyena turned around and dug the ground, spraying sand at Machop, lowering Accuracy.

"Machop, Leer and then Karate Chop!" Roy ordered.

Machop focused its eyes into Poochyena, unnerving it, lowering Defense. Then Machop ran at Poochyena at a very quick pace, and hit it dead smack on the head, causing massive damage!

"Poochyena! Close your eyes!"

Poochyena closed its eyes, causing Roy to think:

'Oh, giving up, are we? Heh heh!'

"Machop, go!"

Machop dashed at his opponent.

"Use Rolling Kick!"

Machop jumped up and began spinning in the air, ready to land a devastating, or even KO'ing, move. Suddenly, Benjamin ordered to Poochyena:

"Shadow Ball!"

"Huh?" Roy said in wonder and amazement.

Between Poochyena's jaws, a black ball with crackling, almost electrical ghostly energy was brewing. It shot at Machop just in time! If you're on Benjamin's side, that is.

"Machop, don't give up! Use Rolling Kick again!" Roy yelled.

"Ma!" Machop roared when it opened its eyes.

It flipped back at Poochyena and kicked, resulting in a KO! Roy won!

Benjamin kneeled near Poochyena, asking:

"You okay?"

The dog nodded.

Roy, after spraying Machop with a Potion and recalling it, walked over.

"Here, Benjamin. A Potion." he said.

"Thanks, Roy."

Once Poochyena was sprayed and recalled, its owner gave Roy $550.

"Thanks, Ben." Roy chuckled.

No sooner had he said that, a Surskit appeared close to 'em!

"ACK! How are we gonna stop it!" Benjamin screamed, as he and Roy both knew Machop and Poochyena couldn't take on the Bug/Water element.

"Well, if we had a Net Ball, it'd be an easy catch, but we gotta weaken it first." Roy said.

"Well, since I come from Mossdeep City, I have a Net Ball. However, the weaken part… Hmm…" Ben pondered.

"A status condition of Sleep or Freeze would work…" Roy added.

"My Oddish knows Sleep Powder!"

"You have an Oddish?"

"Yeah, I just didn't use it, Roy, because you only have Machop. Oddish, c'mon and use Sleep Powder!"

Benjamin sent out his 2nd Pokemon, which had a blue body, legs, and feet, small eyes, and a green "weed" on its head. It sent a powder of green spores at Suskit, which lulled it to sleep.

"And, for certainty, Oddish, use Razor Leaf! (Egg move.)"

A few razor-sharp leaves zipped at Surskit, hurting it a bit.

"You catch, Roy." Benjamin said, giving Roy the Net Ball, which looked like all Poke Balls, except the top had a blue color with a blue-green net pattern.

"Sure?" Roy asked.

"Yeah! You need it. Ha ha!" Ben laughed.

This caused Roy to sweat drop.

"Riiiiiiiight… Net Ball, gooo!" he yelled.

When the Ball touched Surskit, the Pokemon turned to white energy, and was sucked inside. It twitched and dinged several times and beeped for the locking mechanism.

"I… caught it… YEAHHH! I caught… ha… a Surskit!" Roy cheered, doing the oh-so-famous pose you know and love, that I know and loathe.

- - - - -

Ben had set up camp near Petalburg, along with Roy. They talked for a while, and finally crawled into their separate tents and fell asleep, with Roy dreaming of Suskit, Machop, and being the Pokemon Champion… sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, yes, Chapter 5, midway to the double digits… HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY, PEOPLE! Here you (Rolling R's) arr-rr-rre, lassies an' laddies and me fellow authorr-rrs!

CHAPTER 5:

Team Scheme!

Roy had spent the night on Route 102 and rushed through Petalburg City. He knew he'd have to wait to battle Norman. Anyway, after getting past the seaside part of Route 104, he entered… Petalburg Woods (Insert Beethoven's 5th Symphony here). Maybe that was over dramatic, but would YOU like it if YOU had to go through a Bug-infested forest and YOU were scared of bugs? Didn't think so! A Wurmple suddenly dropped in front of Roy's face. It was like he suddenly became an Exploud and used Hyper Voice! The speed of his run, though, was as if he became Rayquaza (MWA HA HA HA HA HA!) and used Extremespeed! Nevertheless, a tree… or two… always stops you! And hurts you…

"OWWW!" Roy bellowed. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAAAH HAAH!" he cried, doing the famous anime version of mega-crying: tear fountains.

"Oh, fa' cryin' out loud, kid! (HAAAAA HA HA HA!) Shut up!" came a deep voice from behind Roy.

Roy stopped crying instantly "somehow" and looked up. What he saw would not be pleasing if he knew who 'twas. He saw a man about twenty. The man had a red shirt on with only short, jagged sleeves, dark gray pants, a dark gray shirt, most likely sleeveless, under the aforementioned one, dark gray shoes, gray cloves, and red sleeves on the wrists and ankles. The only distinguishing mark was a strange mountain **M** on the shirt.

"Who are you?" Roy asked.

"I am Team Magma Grunt Ibson! If I were you, I'd stay outta my way, kid." Ibson growled and left.

After Roy calmed down, he set out again. Until, after a while:

"STOP! NO! AUGHHH!"

Roy rushed to the scene of the scream. He saw someone in a business suit backing away from (Beethoven's 5th here!) Ibson!

"Listen," Ibson said, "just give it up. Those goods are vital to Team Magma's plans and I shan't be letting up."

Roy gulped and then, mustering up courage, yelled:

"STOP RIGHT THERE, IBSON!"

"Huh?"

Roy pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Ibson, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! If I win, get you're smelly butt outta here."

Ibson growled at this.

"And if I lose," Roy continued, "you can take whatever! Got it?"

"Yeah! Do it Poochyena!" Ibson roared, throwing out a black Poke Ball with the mountain **M** symbol on it. (The Magma Ball! Good for Fire-, Dark-, Poison-, and Ground- Types!)

A Poochyena came out, snarling. Roy could tell it was a lot stronger than Benjamin's.

'Okay… Machop is good, but I wanna use Surskit.' Roy thought.

"Suskit, let's do this!"

"Sursk!" Suskit shouted.

Battle statistics: This is a one-on-one battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Roy's Surskit vs. Magma Grunt Ibson's Poochyena

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Poochyena, Bite!" Ibson ordered.

Poochyena began running at Surskit, fangs ready to bite.

"Surskit! Water Pulse!"

A ball of water formed in front of Surskit, and then rushed at Poochyena, crashing into him as it waved out more, also stopping Bite.

"Poochyena! Get up and use Poison Fang!" Ibson roared.

"Egg move…" Roy mumbled.

Poochyena ran again at Surskit faster than before, teeth glowing purple. He chopped down on Surskit, luckily not poisoning him.

"Ha ha! Surskit, use your Quick Attack!"

Surskit suddenly dashed around with great speed, and slammed Poochyena with a tree!

"Now Bubblebeam!"

A huge amount of bubbles shot from Surskit to Poochyena. The final attack made the dog faint!

"Grr… return, Poochyena!" Ibson yelled angrily.

"Yeah, Surskit! You deserve a rest." Roy said and recalled him. Both Pokemon turned to red energy and returned to their Balls.

"Well, you beat me here, but Team Magma is after something in Rustboro City, too." Ibson said and let out an evil cackle, then ran away.

"Oh, thank you." the businessperson said to Roy after all was settled. "I owe you! Anyway, I work at Devon Corporation. We make all the Poke Balls and stuff for Hoenn. If you didn't save me, my job would be the least of my worries! To show you my appreciation, take these items."

The staff member gave Roy a Great Ball, which was like all Poke Balls except for a higher catching rate than regulars and the blue top and red top pieces. Roy also got a Full Restore, the highest-ranked Potion for Surskit.

"Now, what did Ibson say…?" Suddenly the worker's eyes popped out! "Oh no! It's a CRISISSSS!"

Roy followed him to Rustboro City, home of Gym Leader Roxanne, where he lost sight of the staff member. Roy just shrugged and went into the Pokemon Center for the night. He hadn't used the Full Restore yet, but he would. And tomorrow, he might need it against Roxanne!

Author: I forgot this, but if you wanna use Roy (THIS Roy), you must ask! Gack ack ack ack ack!


	6. Chapter 6

Dude, it's my first double update! COOL!

CHAPTER 6:

Rockin' Whiz – Roxanne

"Let's do it. Stone Badge, you are MINE." Roy said confidently as he entered the Rustboro Gym. It was… rocky. Interior and exterior.

"Um… hello?" Roy's voice echoed through the empty field.

"I'm here for a Gym Battle!"

Suddenly a woman entered through the opposite door. She looked about twenty. She had long brown hair kept together in its style with pink ribbons. She wore a black, white, and blue school uniform coming down into a skirt-like thing, pink tights, and black shoes.

"Hello. I'm Roxanne, the Gym Leader of Rustboro City. And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Roy from Littleroot Town! Will you accept my challenge, Roxanne?"

"Why, certainly! Today's a day off from my teaching job." Roxanne gave a slight giggle.

"Teaching job?" Roy queried.

"I teach at the Trainer's School. So, enough talk! I'll be glad to see what style you use your Pokemon!"

The two walked to their respective trainer's boxes.

The referee basically yammered the statistics.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two Pokemon Battle. Only the challenger can make substitutions, and there is no time limit.

Roxanne threw out her Pokemon before Roy.

"Geodude, go!"

Geodude came out of the Ball. It looked like a big rock with dark brown arms.

"Geo-dude!"

"Machop, let's win this!" Roy shouted.

Machop grunted as it came out and landed:

"Ma-chop!"

Roy's Machop vs. Roxanne's Geodude

BATTLE COMMENCE!

Roxanne made the first move.

"Geodude, Rollout!"

Geodude began rolling up into a ball, and rolled at Machop, who… RAN LIKE THE WIND AWAY!

"Machop." Roy said in an embarrassed tone with a sweat drop. "Use Rolling Kick!"

Machop stopped running and spun at Geodude. The force of the two knocked 'em both into a wall!

"Geodude, you okay?" Roxanne asked her Pokemon.

It nodded, as with Roy and Machop.

"Rock Throw!" Roxanne ordered.

Geodude hit a few rocks on the field, making them fly up at Machop, pelting him.

"Machop!" Roy cried.

"Geodude, finish with Mega Punch!"

Geodude's fist began glowing white, and he dashed at Machop.

"Machop return!" Roy shouted quickly, recalling Machop in time, also getting Geodude's fist stuck in the wall!

Roy's Net Ball was thrown out, with him calling:

"Surskit, help me out!"

"Surs-kit!"

Roy's Surskit vs. Roxanne's Geodude

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Well, Surskit, use Bubblebeam!"

A plethora of bubbles shot at Geodude, which, because of its double weakness (It's Rock/Ground), fainted!

Roxanne recalled it and thanked it for a job well done.

"Well, here's my last Pokemon, Roy. Nosepass, let's show 'em a battle!" she yelled.

A blue totem pole shaped Pokemon with a BIG, HONKIN' RED NOSE came out, grunting in a deep voice:

"Nose-pass!"

Roy's Surskit vs. Roxanne's Nosepass

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Surskit, use Quick Attack!" Roy demanded.

With white light streaking behind it, Surskit dashed at top speed at Nosepass, rammed it, but barely did anything! Nosepass barely even MOVED.

"_WHAT!_" Roy cried.

"Nosepass, use your surprise attack! Zap Cannon!" Roxanne shouted.

"**_WHAT_**!"

Nosepass' nose began glowing blue, and then a blue bolt of _electricity_ zap-ified Suskit, and because of the closeness, scored a critical hit on the Water/Bug, causing a KO!

"No, Surskit! Oh… return." Roy sighed.

Surskit returned to its Ball.

"Machop, I'm depending on you!"

Machop came back out.

"Ma-chop!"

Roy's Machop vs. Roxanne's Nosepass

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Machop, stand your ground."

Machop closed its eyes and concentrated.

"Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" Roxanne shouted.

Nosepass stomped the ground, making rock push up around Machop, squishing him. It got tighter, and tighter…

Roy suddenly boomed:

"MACHOP USE YOUR LOW KICK!"

Machop did a split-like thing with his Low Kick, breaking free! His Speed was still lowered, though.

"Low Kick! Go!"

Machop ran at Nosepass and then jumped up, kicking its feet. Because of the velocity and power, Nosepass couldn't help but fall over!

"No! Nosepass!" Roxanne cried.

"Now, Machop! Rolling Kick!" Roy roared.

Machop spun around and kicked Nosepass, SOMEHOW knocking it into the far wall!

Nosepass' eyes were spirals.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! This round goes to Machop! The winner is Roy from Littleroot Town!" the referee announced.

"We… won? We… won. HA HA! We won, Machop! Yeah!"

Machop was recalled for rest.

- - - - -

"Well, Roy, you won the Stone Badge. Congratulations!" Roxanne smiled.

In our hero's hand lay the Stone Badge, which was brown and looked like a double-arrow.

"I got my first official Hoenn League Ba—" Roy began, but he was cut off by some guy running past him and Roxanne, followed by another person, then the Team Magma Grunt from Petalburg Woods, and last the same Devon Corp. member!

"Ah! Team Magma and… who were the first two?" Roxanne asked.

"Hmm… I don't know, but I'm going after 'em!" Roy declared.

"Wait, Roy. Use your Full Restore on Surskit!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

Roy sent out Surskit and sprayed the Full Restore on him, restoring its health all the way. Then, after putting it back in its Ball, chased after the four.

Author: Next update will be called "Three Team Scheme". Wait…… **_three_**?


	7. Chapter 7

I produce THE CLAIMER!

Claimer: I own the team mentioned in last Chapter, no ifs, ands, or butts! (HA HA HA!)

CHAPTER 7:

Three Team Scheme

'Ugh… this better pay well…' Roy grumbled in his head.

He had been walking west from Rustboro for… oh… five **_hours_** in search of Ibson and the other two people. Suddenly, he heard:

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

Roy figured this was Ibson. However, then a second, eviler voice arose.

"Ha! You can't order me about, Ibson!" the voice, sounding man-like, sneered.

"Exactly. It's two-to-one." a female voice added.

Roy then figured the last two voices were the ones Ibson was chasing. He ran out from his hiding spot and confronted them. The unknown voices were from a man of about Ibson's age, wearing some blue pants with three white skeleton **A**'s on them, a black-and-white striped t shirt, black shoes, and a blue skullcap with the same skeleton **A **on it, and a woman of late teens, wearing the same attire as the man.

"Who are you?" Roy asked the skeleton **A **wearers.

"We are of Team Aqua, bitter rivals of Team Magma, and experts on all things oceanic!" the female shouted.

"Who are you?" the male asked.

"I'm Roy from Littleroot Town. And, um… what's that thing in your hand?"

Roy pointed at a strange machine-like object in the man's hand.

"These are the Devon Goods. We stole them from a wimpy person at Devon Corp." he replied.

"Yeah! And I AM trying to take them! If those two Aqua Grunts get that back to their boss, the world may experience a horrible event!" Ibson yelled. "And their names, if you need to know, are Melanie and Ronnie."

With a sweat drop on his head, Roy said flatly:

"Thanks, Ibson. But I don't need help…"

Then yelled, "FROM YOU!"

The Team Aqua Grunts broke in by drawing out an all-blue Poke Ball with a skull **A **on top (Aqua Ball! Good for Water-, Ice-, Dark-, and Poison-types!), but stopped due to the sound of a helicopter. All four of the people looked up to see an aircraft with wings that had huge fans on them to enable hovering. On half was red; the other blue. On the red side was a sparkly fire red colored **E**, and it was a glimmering ocean blue colored **E** on the blue side.

"Who are these people?" Ronnie mumbled as two females of early twenties came down a rope from both the red and blue side.

The blue-side-comer wore a cobalt blue knee-length skirt, midnight blue full gloves, a cobalt sleeveless shirt, and a pair of knee-length midnight blue boots, wearing no headgear, allowing Roy and the others to see her long, blue (!) hair. The red-comer wore the same attire, except the cobalt was fire red and the midnight blue was scarlet, and her hair was red, not blue (!). At the chest was a large, blue or red letter **E** on it. When Roy got a closer look, he saw things on the tip of the S's reminding him of This information is classified.!

The red-wearer spoke first.

"So… you two in the skullcap and you in the hood must be of Teams Aqua and Magma." she said lowly.

Ibson, Melanie, and Ronnie nodded.

"Pleased to meet you." said the blue of the two.

"Well, prepare to see the sun for the last time, for we Grunts, Meg and Patricia shall destroy, lest you make an assault!" the two shouted in unison.

"Okay, who's Meg and who's Patricia?" Melanie asked.

The blue one said she was Meg, the red Patricia.

"And… Grunts of **_what_**?" Ibson asked.

"We are of Team Eon!" Meg and Patricia replied.

"We specialize in Dragon- and Flying-types, those of clan Blue." Meg soloed.

"We specialize in Psychic-Types, those of clan red." Patricia added.

"Lemme guess… you want the Devon Goods?" Ronnie said.

"Yes, that's right! Go! Spoink!" Patricia yelled.

"Spooooiiiiink." said Spoink hypnotically. It was a dark brown, pig-like creature with a springtail and a pink pearl between its ears.

"You too, Taillow!" Meg shouted.

"Low-low-taillow!" Taillow chirped. It was a small bird Pokemon with black back feathers, a black tuxedo-tail-like tail, white frontal feathers, and around its beak was red.

"Umm… I hate to ask for help from an enemy of ours, but… could you help me battle these nuts, Roy?" Melanie asked.

"Uhh…"

Melanie persuaded Roy to help her by flapping her eyelashes flirtingly.

"Do it, Carvanha!" Melanie shouted.

"Car-van!" he growled. Can you imagine a piranha with a red underside, jagged yellow fins and head fins, a blue top, a yellow star-like mark on its underside, and sharp teeth? Good.

"Surskit! Help me out!" Roy called, throwing out his Net Ball.

"Surs-kit!"

Battle statistics: This is a double battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Roy and Team Aqua Grunt's Surskit and Carvanha vs. Team Eon Grunts Meg and Patricia's Taillow and Ralts

BATTLE COMMENCE!

Author: Ooh, suspense! I love it! So, how d'ya think Roy will do against these Team Eon people with an Aqua Grunt helping him? I need at least 2 Reviews for you all to find out. (Begging on knees) PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE! (Sobbing) Now that that's over with, read and review! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so maybe I didn't mean the "I need two reviews for the next chapter" thing. I got impatient. I mean, I AM trying to get ten chapters in PPV: TB by the end of its first month! (Impressive, no?) So, after you read this, only two more chapters to go for that!

CHAPTER 8:

Vs. Team Eon

'I can't believe ya let her help ya out, Roy.' Roy's conscience scolded.

'IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE'S CUTE!' Roy screamed at it.

'Well, if you let this keep happenin', you might even JOIN Team Aqua!'

'There's an idea…'

'Just BATTLE! Battle! Battle… battle…' Roy's conscience echoed.

"Okay, Surskit! Use Water Pulse!"

"Carvanha, Crunch on Spoink!"

A ball of blue water formed in front of Surskit, forming a wave, broadening out as it rushed toward Taillow.

"Dodge, Taillow." Meg said quietly. Taillow flew up, dodging the Water Pulse.

"Nuts!" Roy cried.

While that played out, Carvanha's jaws began glowing a sinister purple and then, Carvanha leapt at Spoink, crunching down, which resulted in a knock out, due to Carvanha's high level.

"No, Spoink! Grr… return." Patricia growled, holding out a regular Ball. Spoink turned into red energy and zapped back into the red top Poke Ball.

"Weakling." Melanie mumbled.

"Taillow! Wing Attack!" Meg roared.

Taillow's black wings began glowing bright white, and he swooped down on Surskit, causing a massive amount of damage to the Bug/Water element.

"No, Surskit! Grr…" Roy growled.

'Roy needs help.' Melanie thought.

'Gotta think a' something.' they both thought.

"Hey, Roy!" Melanie called.

Roy glanced at her, and walked over. Melanie whispered something in his ear, causing Roy to grin.

"Taillow, finish off those two with Wing Attack!" Meg ordered.

Taillow swooped down, wings glowing again.

"Surskit!" began Roy.

"Carvanha!" began Melanie.

"USE ICE BEAM! NOW!" they yelled in unison.

A pale blue ball formed in front of Surskit and in Carvanha's mouth. Once charged, they shot a thunderbolt-style beam at the now few-feet-away Taillow. It caused a HYPERPHYSICAL amount of damage to Taillow, due to being super effective and the critical hit part, obviously making Taillow faint!

"No, Taillow! Return…" Meg muttered. Taillow did what Spoink had done moments ago, disappearing into the Poke Ball.

The two Team Eon Grunts clambered up a ladder and got away in their aerial vehicle.

"Whew… good job, Roy!" Melanie congratulated.

"Uh… thanks, Melanie. But what's with the niceness? You're on Team Aqua!"

Melanie realized it, and in one quick movement, snatched the Devon Goods from Ronnie and gave 'em to Roy!

"Not anymore. I'm resigning." she said.

"Great!" Roy cheered.

They heard Ronnie growling and Ibson chuckling.

"Man that is NOT fair!" Ronnie screamed, and flew away with a jet pack.

"Heh heh…" Ibson laughed, doing the same thing in a different direction.

Roy went to give the Devon Goods to the staff member when Melanie's black-gloved hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, Roy."

"Huh? WHAT!" Roy yelled.

"I don't have anywhere else to go, so… can I tag along with you?" Melanie asked sweetly.

Roy felt his heart beating rapidly, and replied, "Sure, you can come."

"Great! Thanks, Roy! But before I go any place…" Melanie ripped off her Team Aqua skullcap, letting more of her red hair fall down.

"Okay. I'm ready. Comin'?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

They returned the Devon Goods to the staff member and Roy got a Great Ball from him and a Pokemon Navigator from the Devon Pres. A worker gave him the Match Call ability after they walked out. Melanie and Roy spent the night in the Pokemon Center. When they saw their room, Roy was glad it was a two-bed, or else he'd be blushing like crazy!

Well, Chapter 8 marks the date of a strange idea in my head: What if I turn this from an Action/Adventure to an Action/Adventure/ROMANCE fiction? Huh? Huh? Gimme your thoughts, people!


	9. Chapter 9

Ouch… Ohh… heh, there people. I, uh… might make this Chapter a bit weak on accident because I took one of my reviewers' advice about KNOCKING MYSELF OUT. Ow… I mean, uh… okay, I'll stop whining! "Evildoers to NOT whine!" so said Wuya! I certainly will not!

CHAPTER 9:

DEWFORD DAZE

Melanie and Roy were at the dock near Petalburg City, ready to cast off to Roy's next Gym Battle. Unfortunately, no boats were in sight! With that serious problem in the way, things look grim.

"Well, Roy, any bright ideas?" Melanie asked.

"I have no clue." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Although… we could use your Water Pokemon."

"Carvanha can't pull us, you idiot! And my other Pokemon, Mudkip and Poochyena, can't either…"

Roy put his finger on his chin. Suddenly, outta nowhere, the idea bell rang, along with a flashin' light bulb poppin' up!

"Got it! If Machop, Poochyena, and Surskit cut down enough trees, we could make a raft on which you and I could sit on and have your Mudkip and Carvanha pull if they can!"

"Yeah! But, um… I don't think they can pull us both, much less us plus a raft!" Melanie cried.

"Hmm… Machop could push!"

The two agreed. Melanie sent out her dog Poochyena, and Roy sent out Machop and Surskit.

"Ready, guys?" they asked their Pokemon, who nodded in response.

Machop used Low Kick to knock trees over and Karate Chop to get the logs evenly edged. Poochyena used Bite and Tackle to knock them over and had Machop cut them since he couldn't. Surskit used Water Pulse to soften clay dirt into clay mud to keep the logs together, and Quick Attack to grab vines to tie it all off.

Once the six logs had been put together and the provisions were onboard, Roy and Melanie recalled Surskit and Poochyena. Melanie took out her Mudkip and Carvanha. Mudkip was a cute, blue Pokemon with a big head fin and tail fin, along with orange patches on his cheeks with three spikes. After they began swimming with some vines as attachments, Machop pushed from the back. Their speed was a surprising 42.3 mph!

"So, Roy…" Melanie began, looking at Roy, whose cloak was flapping a bit.

"Yeah, Mel?" he asked, calling her by her "nickname", as he would've told you.

"Heh… I noticed that you were a bit mad back on Route 102. Why?"

"You were spying on me, weren't you?"

Melanie blushed. The ex-Team Aqua was glad Roy didn't treat her like dirt.

"Anyway, my rival had beaten me in a battle. Since she was a girl, that hurt enough!"

Melanie frowned at this and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Um… sorry. Worse than that, she took the rest of my money as her prize!"

"Ouch. That musta stung. Ya over it?"

"With Surskit and Machop, I'll beat the stuffing outta her! Gya ha ha ha!" Roy laughed.

A sweatdrop appeared on Melanie's head.

- - - - -

Later, in the evening, Roy and Melanie had reached Dewford, but couldn't make it to the Pokemon Center before it closed. Therefore, they had to sleep in… (Beethoven's 5th again) Granite Cave! Only 'cuz it was raining. Otherwise, they coulda pitched a tent. However, Roy thought of one final scheme to do before challenging the Gym Leader…

Author: I know, this Chapter was blah, but review anywho! Oh, great, I rhymed! Anyway, reviews aren't timed! Oh, perfect, what am I? William Shakespeare Jr., no lie! Uh… phooey kablooey…


	10. Chapter 10

Well, well, well. Today's my birthday! GWA HA HA HA! Well… (Music of Barry Manilow's "Bandstand Boogie" plays) I'm goin' hoppin! I'm goin' hoppin' today! Where things are poppin' the Phil… i… del… I didn't write that. Did. Not. Did too. Not. Too! (I hate it when I argue with myself…) Ya mean Natu? Or not too?

Ignore them.

CHAPTER 10:

Keep You're Nosepass Outta My Business!

After they woke up, Roy and Melanie chose to go deeper into the Granite Cave. Even Melanie didn't know Roy's scheme! (Although. . . she's Roy's sole traveling partner. That's my opinion. Pokemon are just tools for battling and conquest! ) All he said was:

"Nosepass…" hypnotically.

"Roy, what is your plan! TELL ME!" Melanie screamed, shaking Roy violently.

"Nosepass…" he droned.

Melanie sweat dropped. They continued deeper. On Sub "Basement" 5, it was so dark, that without thinking, Melanie grabbed Roy's hand, as she was scared of Aron, Lairon, and Aggron. Roy noticed, but did nothing.

Suddenly a blue totem pole dropped in front of them! A Nosepass!

"Aha! The scheme, Mel, was to catch a Nosepass!" Roy exclaimed.

"Nosepass!" it growled.

"Okay, Surskit! Help me out, dude! Be, like, totally rad!"

"What's with the dude-people accent?" Melanie asked.

"Shush."

"Sursk!" Surskit cried.

Battle statistics: This is a Wild Pokemon Battle. Only the trainer can make substitutions or substitute at ALL with no time limit.

Roy's Surskit vs. Wild Nosepass

BATTLE COMMENCE!

The Nosepass went first with Rock Throw. It stomped, making rocks fall from the ceiling on Surskit, which was super effective!

"Surskit, use your Bubblebeam!"

A beam of blue bubbles shot rapidly at Nosepass, also being super effective.

"Good, now Water Pulse!" Roy roared.

A ball of water formed in front of Surskit and waved at great speed toward Nosepass, which did a heavy amount of damage.

"No-ose…" Nosepass groaned and fell over.

"Okay, Great Ball! Go!" Roy yelled, throwing out a blue-top Poke Ball with two red triangles on top.

Nosepass turned to red light and was sucked inside the Great Ball, which fell to the ground. It dinged and twitched about ten times and clicked.

"Ha! I caught a Nosepass! Yes!" Roy cheered, recalling Surskit.

- - - - -

After they got outside Granite Cave, they were confronted by… a male Team Magma Grunt!

"This is Grunt Barry! We found 'em!" he said, talking through a headphone.

"Grr… Team Magma!" Melanie shouted, taking out Carvanha's Poke Ball.

"Ah, so you are the Grunt who quit Team Aqua to aide your boyfriend, here." said Barry coolly.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Roy screamed.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Melanie screamed.

"Whatever. I suppose you wanna battle?"

Barry's enemies nodded.

"Okay, then! Slugma, do it!"

"Slug-ma." Slugma murmured in a low voice. It was a red slug that had yellow eyes and fire-like details.

"I'll do this, Mel. Nosepass! I choose you!" Roy shouted.

"Nose-pass!" his all-healed Rock Pokemon said.

Battle statistics: This is a one-on-one Pokemon battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Roy's Nosepass vs. Team Magma Grunt Barry's Slugma

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Nosepass! Use… uh…" Roy began. _He didn't know any of Nosepass' moves at the moment!_

Suddenly Nosepass stomped the ground, causing an earthquake! It _used_ Earthquake! Anyway, the Ground-Type move was super effective and so powerful, it KO'd Slugma! Barry recalled Slugma, growling:

"I'll be back!" He then jumped into a huge, red submarine. Roy and Melanie watched it speed away.

"Hmph…" Melanie huffed. "So, Roy, tomorrow's your Gym Battle, huh?"

"Yeah! The Knuckle Badge is mine!" he yelled, doing the "v" symbol. They went back to the Pokemon Center, anticipating tomorrow's events.

Better than last Chapter, I daresay! Oh, and to my reviewer Fate's Dice Kyre-JMK: Roy won't catch an Abra. Or any Psychic-type. (Pure Psychic, anyway.) Sorry. (Sobbing) FORGIVE ME, PSYCHO PEOPLE! WAAAAAHHHH! Now that that's out… yadda yadda yadda.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

The Big Hit - Brawly

"Oh, yeah! Today's the day I get Badge numero dos!" Roy cheered, using a Mexican accent.

"Yup, Roy. You battle the Gym guy, I sunbathe and impress the guys, you tell me if you won or lost, and happy day." Melanie yammered. A pressure mark appeared on Roy's head.

"I don't think so, Mel. You're comin' with me."

Melanie moaned, although she was glad Roy wouldn't agree with her idea, which she didn't really intend to carry out. They carried on from the beach to the Gym, Roy grabbing Melanie because she wanted to look at the crystal blue sky and water. When they reached the Pokemon Gym, it was just a regular building with a pair of doors.

"Hellooooooooooo! Where's the Gym Leader?" Roy called. "I heard he's a big idiot."

That got the Leader's attention. He jumped down from a balcony and said:

"Yeah, right, dude."

The Leader had blue hair (!), an orange shirt with a black collar and white Poke Ball design around it, a black t-shirt under the orange one, blue jeans rolled up at the bottoms, and black-orange design shoes.

"Um… hi, dude. I'm Roy, and I'm here for a Gym Battle."

"Totally! I'm, like, Brawly, and, like, so stoked to meet you! Let's like, battle now! Uh…" Brawly began drooling when he saw Melanie. "Hey, cutie. How about you and me go catch a Luvdisc?" he asked, grabbing Melanie's hands.

"No. Just battle Roy." Brawly didn't let go. "That's it. EEYUUU! GO AWAY!"

Later, when everything was settled…

Brawly and Roy both drew out a Poke Ball, Roy's being a Net Ball.

"Okay, Machop! Get ready to rumble, dude!" Brawly yelled.

"Ma-chop!" Brawly's Machop grunted.

"Hmm! Maybe I should use mine…" Roy mumbled to himself.

"Yo (Anyone know what that means? I'm not a slang-user.), dude, DON'T TAKE ALL DAY!" Brawly yelled.

"Heh…" Roy said, sweat dropping. "Surskit, I choose you!"

"Surs-kit! Surskit!" Surskit grunted as it somersaulted out of the Ball, landing on its blue legs.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two Pokemon battle with no time limit. Only the challenger can make substitutions.

Roy's Surskit vs. Brawly's Machop

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Machop, Bulk Up!" Brawly ordered.

Machop drew in a deep breath, upping his Attack and Defense.

"Surskit! Water Pulse!" Roy roared.

A ball of water in front of Surskit waved at Machop, knocking him back!

"Machop, you okay?" Brawly asked. Machop nodded in response.

"Okay, then use Cross Chop!"

Machop put his flat hands in an X position, and they began glowing white. He leapt at Surskit, slicing through a few rock pillars in the way. It hit its mark! Surskit let out a tremendous cry from the pain, as it was a critical hit!

"Surskit! Ha ha! Bubblebeam!"

Surskit shot out numerous blue bubbles at high-speed, making a critical hit on the inches-away Machop. Machop staggered and fell, eyes becoming spirals.

"Yes, Surskit! Nice job!" Roy cheered.

"Surs!" Surskit agreed.

Brawly picked up Machop in his arms.

"Hey, dude, you were great. You need a rest." Brawly pointed his Poke Ball at Machop, who went inside as red energy.

"Okay, time to do it! Roy, dude, I'll be using one of my… normally unused fighters. I choose you, Breloom!" he roared, throwing out a Great Ball.

"Breloom!" Breloom called. It had a mushroom "cap" with red "eyes" on the top, a mushroom-stem like-neck of the color white, black eyes, a pair of two red claws with _apparently_ no arms, it was olive green waist-down, had red toe claws, a white tail and an Ankylosaurus-shaped olive green tail end.

'Hmm…' Roy thought, 'I better swap out.'

"Surskit, return!" Surskit flashed into the Ball in red light.

"Machop! Do it!"

"Ma-chop! Maaa!" Machop growled as he entered the fray.

Roy's Machop vs. Brawly's Breloom

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Breloom, use Mega Drain!"

A ball of green… stuff appeared in front of Breloom, as did Machop. Energy was sucked to Breloom in a stream like way.

"Machop! Rolling Kick!"

Machop bounded towards Breloom and did a spin-kick, doing some good damage.

"Breloom, use, like, Mach Punch!"

Breloom disappeared in incredible speed! Machop couldn't see it!

"Machop! Umm… use--" Roy got cut off.

WHAM!

Machop was lying on the ground, knocked out. Breloom was standing behind it.

"Machop, return. Good show."

Machop went back in the Poke Ball.

Roy gulped and sent Surskit forth.

Roy's Surskit vs. Brawly's Breloom

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Breloom, Mega Drain!"

A little bit energy from Surskit was sucked out, healing Breloom a bit.

"Surskit, Quick Attack!" Roy ordered.

Surskit raced toward Breloom, leaving a white light trail. Breloom was hit, but not before Breloom could use Mega Punch! Breloom knocked Surskit close to a wall. When Roy saw Breloom's flexible arms, he cried out:

"Whoa, it does have arms!"

"Now, Breloom, Headbutt!" Brawly called out to his Grass/Fighting element.

Breloom lowered its head and ran at Surskit, ready to deliver the final blow.

"No, Surskit!" Roy screamed.

Suddenly Surskit began glowing in white light!

"What…?" Roy wondered in amazement.

When it stopped glowing, Suskit somehow flew up, making Breloom crash into the wall! But Surskit wasn't a Surskit… it had an orange nose with beady, black eyes, four white, diamond-shaped legs that he flapped quickly, a white body with a point on the head, and wings that looked like mad eyes, with a red "pupil", white "iris", and an orange outer ring with little, white inlets.

"Mas-quer-ain!" it called out, and focused its eyes into Breloom's to use his Intimidate ability, halving Breloom's Attack.

"It evolved into a Masquerain! Awesome!" Roy cheered.

"Breloom, Sky Uppercut! Go!" Brawly ordered.

Breloom charged at Roy's new Masquerain, fist glowing blue.

"Masquerain! Aerial Ace!"

Masquerain disappeared, and then sliced Breloom from outta nowhere! Breloom groaned and fell, signifying Roy won!

"YEAH! Nice job, Masquerain!" Roy cheered, and recalled him.

Brawly recalled Breloom, thanking it for a job well done. He walked over to Roy and said:

"Roy, you've earned this Knuckle Badge. Take it."

Roy picked the Knuckle Badge up from Brawly's hand. It looked like a blue boxing glove with an orange dot on it.

"Thanks, Brawly. I did it! I got the Knuckle Badge!" Roy cheered.

Melanie came over to them and said that it was an amazing battle, and that Roy and she had to go to catch the ferry to Slateport! They left cheerfully, especially Roy, for he won two Gym Battles in a row. Will he keep up this record?

Author: Heh heh! Ooh la la! If you vanted a good Chapter, you got it here! Oh, and, uh… blah, blah. I vant to drink your blood. (Hey, to keep up the Dracula accent, I gotta be Dracula! See Dracula!) Anyvay, Review or be desiccated by my notorious fangs! Ah ha ha ha ha!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

Battle Rivale

After getting to Slateport City's beach, known to some as Route 109, via what they did in Chapter 9, Roy and Melanie had found a Potion and gotten some sand in a sack that increases the power of Ground moves known as the Soft Sand. But soon, since I obviously can't make it an easy trip for 'em, (I'm too diabolical for that.) Roy soon found trouble. Roy cried out when he saw… _her_:

"**_LOVRINA!_**"

Yes, you read that right. There on a crazy-shade-of-pink towel was Lovrina in a pink swimsuit, hair all wet and not in super long ponytail form.

"Huh? Gyah! ROY!" she screamed, starting a staring contest.

"Hey, Roy? Is this your rival?" Melanie asked, suddenly appearing into sight.

"Yes." Roy admitted through gritted teeth.

"Roy, is that so your girlfriend? HA HA HA HA!" Lovrina taunted, face turning to big, anime version as she laughed.

"NO! I hear a challenge Haterina! I accept it! Hmm!" Roy taunted back, sticking out his tongue.

"Well, you're so right! Let's battle!" said Lovrina confidently.

Melanie was the judge, and Lovrina and Roy walked about 20 feet from each other, resulting in a possible 40-foot battlefield.

"Okay, guys, draw out your first Pokemon!" Melanie commanded.

"I'm _sssoooo_ gonna beat you, Roy-boy!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Roy roared.

"Hmph… rude wimp. Now, Roselia, come forth!" Lovrina shouted, bringing forth a new Pokemon in her arsenal.

"R-r-ros-el-i!" Roselia cried out when it came out of the Poke Ball. The Grass/Poison element had the appearance of a cheerleader, as a red and blue rose were in each green hand. Three green thorns came from its head, the face a lighter green, a yellow stripe down the chest with two green leaves that looked like shoulder plates, a green body in a weird dress-ish form, and light green legs.

Author's note: With character torment comes author torment. **_I HATE, LOATHE, ABHOR, DETEST, AND DESPISE ROSELIA!_**

"Hmm… interesting choice, Lovrina. Meet one a' my newbies! Masquerain, show yourself!" Roy shouted, throwing his Net Ball.

"Mas-quer-ain!" Masquerain chirped.

Battle statistics: This is a three-on-three battle with no time limit, but substitutions for either trainer.

Roy's Masquerain vs. Lovrina's Roselia

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Roselia, start with Mega Drain!"

Roselia stretched its arms wide, and a green ball of energy formed. Streams of energy came from Masquerain and back to Roselia, but the attack only did a very small amount of damage.

"Ha!" Roy scoffed. "Masquerain, Ice Beam!"

A pale blue orb shone in front of Masquerain's mouth and shot out in thunderbolt-style at Roselia, hitting its mark as a super effective strike!

"ROSELIA!" Lovrina scolded as it flopped down. "Worthless flower bush… return!"

Roselia turned into red energy, zapping back into Lovrina's Poke Ball.

"Try this on for size, Roy-boy! Luvdisc, I choose you!"

Out of a Great Ball came a pink heart-shaped Pokemon with a cry of, "Luv-disc!"

"Okay, I'm good." Roy said coolly.

Roy's Masquerain vs. Lovrina's Luvdisc

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Luvdisc, use Take Down!"

Luvdisc charged at Masquerain with _amazing _speed and rammed violently, causing a little recoil damage.

"Yawn. Masquerain, use Giga Drain! Go!"

A big green ball of energy formed in front of Masquerain's mouth, energy streaming to him from Luvdisc, healing previous battle damage. Luvdisc flopped over, KO'ed!

"NOOO! Grr… Luvdisc, return." Lovrina fumed.

"Ha ha!" Roy laughed as Luvdisc returned to the Ball in red light.

"You won't be laughing anymore, Roy! Go Kirlia!"

"Huh?"

"Kir-li-a!" called out Kirlia. It had two red head crests on the side of its head, in its parted hair that hung over Kirlia's face, but not hiding its eyes. A white dress-like thing made up its body, except for the green legs.

"Umm… substitution! Masquerain, return!"

Masquerain retreated to its Ball, and was replaced by Nosepass.

"Nose-pass!" it said.

Roy's Nosepass vs. Lovrina's Kirlia

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Nosepass, Earthquake!" Roy ordered.

"Kirlia, dodge! Jump!"

When Nosepass stomped the ground, Kirlia jumped up, avoiding the orange vibration rings.

"Now, Psychic!" Lovrina ordered once Kirlia landed.

A wave of rainbow-colored energy was sent in Nosepass' direction, causing a knockout.

"Good, Nosepass. Return."

Nosepass grunted in reply before it retreated to safety.

"Okay, Machop! Do this!"

"Ma!" Machop cried out, once on his feet.

Roy's Machop vs. Lovrina's Kirlia

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Machop, use--" Roy was cut off by Lovrina yelling:

"Psychic again!"

The rainbow wave came again, this time at Machop. The unfortunate Pokemon fainted from the super effective and very powerful Psychic-type move and was recalled by Roy.

'Last chance…' he thought.

"Masquerain, you're my last hope!"

"Mas-quer-ain!"

Roy's Masquerain vs. Lovrina's Kirlia

"Kirlia, Psychic!"

The wave again came at Roy's Pokemon, but Masquerain survived.

"What!" Lovrina cried.

"Masquerain, Silver Wind!" Roy ordered, ready to finally win.

"Masq?" Masquerain chirped in question.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SILVER WIND?"

That's the last Roy said before Masquerain was finished by another Psychic and a Thunderbolt.

"Masquerain, NO!" Roy cried, not of anger, of concern. Masquerain was thanked for job well done and recalled.

"LOSER!" Lovrina shouted after recalling her Kirlia, laughing in anime big mouth mode.

"Here, Haterina…" Roy sulked, giving 1000 Pokemon Dollars for prize money.

"Ha ha! YA LOST AGAIN!" Lovrina gloated, not noticing Roy and Melanie had already scampered off to the Slateport Pokemon Center for the night.

Author: For those of you who couldn't figure it out, "Battle Rivale" (Chapter 12's name) is a spoof of "Battle Royale" I came up with at the last second. Humorous, I hope.


	13. Chapter 13

Author: I'm filthy rich in Reviews, in my opinion! GACK ACK ACK ACK! However, that doesn't mean stop sendin' 'em in.

CHAPTER 13:

Coolest Clash in **Eon**s! Part I

The next day after Roy finished screaming in fury about his loss, Roy and Melanie planned to go from Slateport City to Route 110.

However, it was interrupted.

A submarine appeared in front of where Melanie and Roy were. It was blue with a skeleton **A** on it.

"Team Aqua!" Melanie cried.

It was true; the submarine had a man on it in the Team Aqua Grunt uniform on it. It slowly moved to the Oceanic Museum, where it docked.

"Well, let's kick their butts, Mel." Roy sighed.

- Oceanic Museum (inside) -

A few male and female Team Aqua Grunts ran (_Like lunatics._)about the museum that had many, as the name suggested, oceanic objects and artifacts.

"So this is how you used to act? Like an idiot?" Roy asked tonelessly.

"Not funny." Melanie replied, with a pressure mark on her head.

"Not you two, again!" the two heard.

Ronnie, the Grunt from 104, walked up to them, angered tremendously.

"RONNIE!" Melanie cried.

"Yeah, me! Because a' you, Melanie, da' boss treats me like mud! I'm gonna exact my revenge! Poochyena, Carvanha, go!"

"Pooch!" Ronnie's Poochyena barked when it materialized from one of two Aqua Balls.

"Car-vanh!" Carvanha growled as it flicked its tail fin.

"Mudkip, go!" Melanie shouted, throwing her Aqua Ball.

"Mud!" Mudkip called.

"Now, Machop, let's do this!" Roy yelled.

"Ma-chop! Ma!" Machop cried out as it knelt.

Battle statistics: This is a three-on-three double battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Roy's Machop and Melanie's Mudkip vs. Ronnie's Carvanha and Poochyena

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Mudkip! Water Gun on Poochyena!" Melanie ordered.

Mudkip sprayed a blast of water at Poochyena, dampening its gray and black fur.

"Poochyena, Shadow Ball that Machop! Carvanha, Bite on Mudkip!"

A ball of black, crackling energy formed in Poochyena's mouth, who lobbed it at Machop. Carvanha "leapt" over to Mudkip, clamping down with its jaws on the head fin.

"Poochyena, you use Bite on Mudkip as well!" Ronnie commanded.

Poochyena ran to Mudkip and clamed down on the tail while Carvanha kept biting.

"Machop! Use Rolling Kick!" Roy yelled.

Machop dashed to Mudkip and spun in the air, kicking away both of Mudkip's problems, also sending Poochyena and Carvanha against a wall, KO'ing them!

"Aw…! Return, you two." Ronnie muttered, holding out his two Aqua Balls.

The two Pokemon flashed back to their respective Poke Balls in red light.

"That is **_it._**" Ronnie growled, holding a Great Ball up.

"I CHOOSE YOU! GYARADOS!" he roared, echoing in the room.

Gyarados appeared, letting out a loud roar. It had the appearance of a sea serpent. It had a big, un-closable mouth, a dark blue head crest, a blue-scaled back, a white underside, white spots along the sides, a tailfin, and white back fins. Did I mention it was **_big? Huge? Enormous!_**

"T-THAT TH-THING I-I-I-IS HUUUUUGE!" Roy screamed.

"Uh-huh…" Melanie gulped.

"Well, we can take it! Machop, Rock Slide!"

Machop stomped, making rocks fall on the enormous Water/Flying-Type Pokemon, and it took off a big chunk of HP, being super effective and all.

"Mudkip, Ice Beam!" Melanie ordered.

A pale blue thunderbolt-style beam shot from Mudkip's mouth at Gyarados, taking of some more HP.

"Ha ha ha! Gyarados! Use your Body Slam!" Ronnie called.

The serpent-like Pokemon rushed at Mudkip, slamming down on it, making it shriek.

"Mudkip, no!" Melanie cried.

Suddenly, Melanie's Mud Fish Pokemon started glowing white.

'Aw, yeah!' Roy thought.

Mudkip mutated into a bigger Mud Fish that stood on its hind, light blue legs. An orange dot was on this new thing's stomach, two dark "hip fins" were on the obvious place, the hips, a single spike was on the cheeks, and a bigger, darker head fin was in place of the old one. The creature called out:

"Marshtomp!"

"Cool! Mudkip evolved into a Marshtomp! Nice!" Melanie cheered.

"Big deal…" Ronnie scoffed.

"Marshtomp, Ice Beam!"

Another pale blue thunderbolt-ish beam shot at Gyarados, doing a bit more damage, also encasing it in an icy prison!

"Machop, Rock Slide! Go!" Roy ordered.

Another rock dropped on Gyarados, making it faint, baby!

"NOOOOO!" Ronnie screamed, recalling Gyarados.

"Good job, guys!" Roy and Melanie congratulated, recalling them too.

"And with that, POW! I'm gone!" Ronnie cried, running off.

Melanie picked up $1600 Ronnie had dropped before she and Roy rushed up the stairs, ready to keep fighting.

Author: Sorry for the shortness, readers, but I got kinda bored with writing this Chapter, which was meant to have the next Chapter in it. Besides, it's sorta late for me. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

Coolest Clash in **Eon**s! Part 2

"And with that, POW! I'm gone!" Ronnie cried, running off.

Melanie picked up $1600 Ronnie had dropped before she and Roy rushed up the stairs, ready to keep fighting.

The two ascended the stairs to see a female Aqua Grunt gazing at an imperative-looking marine ecology contrivance.

"Step away from the… thingie, Aqua Grunt!" Roy ordered.

The Grunt turned to face them, saying:

"I'm afraid I can't do that, kid. Unless you battle me and win." She then noticed Melanie.

"MELANIE! Because a' you, da' boss assigned me with Ronnie! I'll battle you and **_Ugly-boy_** here!" she yelled, giving away her cool complexion.

"I'M NOT THAT UGLY, YOU… what's your name, anyway?" Roy cried.

"Jillian's the name. PREPARE FOR DOOOOOOM!" she roared as she pulled out two Aqua Balls, causing Roy and Melanie to sweat drop.

"Wailmer, Golbat, come forth!"

"Waillllll…" came a deep voice from a big spherical body with blue over white coloring with small, wing-like appendages on its sides.

"Goooool!" Jillian's Golbat bellowed from its enormous mouth. It had a purple body in the shape of a curved rectangle, small, t-shaped feet, and green wings.

"Poochyena, come and do battle!" Melanie shouted, releasing Poochyena.

"Pooch!" Poochyena barked.

'Okay, so… Wailmer's a Water-Type; Golbat a Poison-Flying element. Nosepass would get Golbat with its Rock-type moves (He had learned them.), but Wailmer could counter that. Masquerain will be good, so…" Roy thought.

"Masquerain, I choose you!"

"Masq!" Masquerain chirped, landing on Roy's shoulder.

Battle statistics: This is a three-on-three double battle with no time limit, but substitutions at any time for Jillian and either Roy or (Keyword: **_OR_**) Melanie, as long as the amount of Pokemon used never becomes more than three.

Melanie's Poochyena and Roy's Masquerain vs. Team Aqua Grunt Jillian's Wailmer and Golbat

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Wailmer, start off with Water Gun on that pathetic Poochyena!" Jillian ordered.

Wailmer's mouth opened, and a blast of water shot toward Poochyena.

"Poochyena, dodge and used Shadow Ball!" Melanie shouted.

Poochyena leapt out of the blast's path, and sent a black, crackling ball of energy at Wailmer after it formed, which hit its mark! Critical hit!

"Masquerain, use Ice Beam on Golbat!" Roy commanded, pointing at the victim-to-be.

Masquerain flew off of Roy's shoulder, and formed a pale blue ball between its small, white wings. It shot out at Golbat, doing a ton of damage, as it was super effective.

"Golbat! Use Poison Fang!"

Golbat's large, white fangs glowed a sinister purple as he flew rapidly at Masquerain. He crunched down once in Masquerain's proximity.

"Masquerain! Ya' okay?" Roy asked, getting a nod in response.

"Okay, use Giga Drain on Wailmer!"

A green ball of energy formed in front of Masquerain and Wailmer, energy streaming from Wailmer's. Masquerain was healed, and Wailmer nearly fainted.

"Poochyena, use Bite on Golbat!"

Poochyena ran at Golbat and bit it, making Golbat have almost equal HP to Wailmer.

"Okay, Mel, ready for a double knock-out?" Roy asked his comrade.

"Yeah! Poochyena…"

"Masquerain…"

"USE SECRET POWER! BOTH A' YA'!" the two yelled in unison.

A white ball appeared in front of Masquerain and Poochyena, which turned yellow, going toward Golbat/Wailmer in lightning-bolt form! The two victims were KO'd by… Thunderbolt!

"AWESOME!" Roy and Melanie cheered.

"Okay, time for the big guns!" Jillian growled as her Pokemon returned to their Poke Balls in red light. "I choose you! Croconaw!"

"Croc-an-aw!" Croconaw growled. Its bottom jaw was yellow, along with the lower body, save some blue spots. The rest of its head and neck were blue, and the tail and legs were blue as well. Five spikes adorned the back and head, with a diamond-shaped one on the tail.

Melanie's Poochyena and Roy's Masquerain vs. T.A.G. Jillian's Croconaw

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Wow! Not that I'm _that_ impressed…" Melanie said.

"Yeah, yeah. Masquerain, Giga Drain it!" Roy ordered.

A green ball sucked the energy from Croconaw into Masquerain, KO'ing it!

"Awesome, Masquerain! You deserve a rest; return."

Masquerain flashed back into his Net Ball in red light.

"You too, Poochyena." Melanie added, having Poochyena return to its Ball.

"Nuts! Return, Croconaw!" Jillian held out Croconaw's Poke Ball, into which the fainted Croconaw flashed.

"I'm gone! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed, running away, causing a sweat drop from our heroes.

The rest of the Aqua members bolted away, but after that, the same red-blue helicopter Roy and Melanie saw before on Route 104 had found a way to pry off the ceiling, allowing their entry.

"**_NOT_** Team Eon **_AGAIN!_**" Roy screamed as he saw the red and blue **E **symbols of the aircraft and on the… Grunt that dropped down. At least, it was a Grunt uniform, only it was a vertical red half/blue half, and the sleeveless shirt of the Grunts' uniform was long-sleeve. In addition, she had blue (!) hair.

"So, you are the two who defeated Meg and Patricia before… an Aqua Grunt and an **_Ugly-boy_**." she mumbled.

"EX-TEAM AQUA GRUNT!" Melanie roared.

"I'M NOT THAT UGLY!" Roy cried.

"Ha ha… don't try to intimidate me, Boy. You may acknowledge me as Emilia. But others call me Team Eon Executive A. I shall engage **_Ugly-boy_** in a two-on-two double Pokemon battle. If he loses, I shall take the object here at the museum: the Soul Dew." Emilia said.

"**_I'M NOT THAT UGLY_**!" Roy screamed.

"Yes, yes. Ugh… Kirlia, Gligar, do it!"

"Kir-lia!" Kirlia cried out once on the ground.

"Gli!" Gligar shouted from up in the air. It was a scorpion-like purple bat with pincers and blue-green, sharp wings.

"Nosepass, Machop, c'mon out!" Roy shouted.

"Nose-pass!" Nosepass grunted.

"Ma-chop!" Machop growled.

Battle statistics: Didn't ya' hear Emilia? This is a two-on-two double battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Roy's Machop and Nosepass vs. Team Eon Executive A Emilia's Kirlia and Gligar

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Nosepass, use Rock Slide on Gligar!" Roy ordered.

Nosepass stomped the ground, making rocks fly toward Gligar. The attack did some good damage to the Ground/Flying Pokemon, but not enough to knock it out.

"Machop, use your Rock Slide on Gligar too!"

Machop stomped the floor too, sending more rocks at Gligar. The two Rock Slides made the creature faint!

"AWESOME!" Roy cheered, raising up his fist.

"Return, Gligar." Emilia muttered. Gligar turned into red energy, flashing back inside the Poke Ball.

"Ah, well. Kirlia, use Confusion on Nosepass!"

Kirlia waved its arms, making a wave of rainbow-colored energy, hitting Nosepass.

"Now, use Psychic on it!" Emilia ordered.

A bigger wave of multi-colored energy shot from Kirlia at Nosepass, which knocked it out!

"Good, Nosepass. Return." Roy said in a groaning voice.

Nosepass turned red, beaming back to the Great Ball.

"Machop! Focus Energy and then Bulk Up!"

Machop focused on his target, upping the critical hit rate. He then inhaled and exhaled deeply, boosting Attack and Defense.

"Ha, you'll still lose! Kirlia, rush in and use Ice Punch!" Emilia shouted triumphantly.

Kirlia ran in toward Machop, fist glowing pale blue. It was ten seconds until impact…

Eight seconds…

Five seconds…

Three seconds…

"MACHOP-USE-YOUR-CROSS-CHOP-NOW!" Roy blurted out.

Machop leapt at the one-&-½-feet-away Kirlia, hands forming an "X", glowing white. It was all or nothing…

……CHOP!

A critical Cross Chop hit Kirlia before Machop could be hit, resulting in… A KO!

"YES! MACHOP YA' DID IT! YEEEES!" Roy cheered, ecstatic.

Machop was panting furiously, but it finally defeated its enemy, on who could bring about a 1-hit-KO to Machop with its Psychic attack, so deep down, it was as ecstatic as Roy.

Kirlia and Machop were recalled to their Poke Balls for a rest.

"…Fine! We don't need the Soul Dew anyway! Hear me well, **_Ugly-boy_**, I for one am--"

"**_I'm not that ugly_**!" Roy roared loudly, nearly making his voice hoarse!

"Grr… I for one am not going to be beaten- NEXT TIME!" Emilia shouted, the last two words fast. She climbed up a ladder sent down by the Team Eon Grunts, glaring at her enemies.

"I did it, Mel! I beat her but good!" Roy cheered, high-fiving her.

"You were awesome, Roy!" Melanie added.

A scientist walked up to see them.

"Was it you two that sent Team Aqua packing?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." they replied.

"Thank you! I'm Captain Stern, the curator of this museum. What were they after, tell me?"

"A… we don't know, actually. But we do know that Team Eon was…" Melanie explained.

"Who is Team Eon?" Stern asked them.

"Their like Team Aqua and Magma; they wanna capture Legendary Pokemon to take over the world, I think." Melanie answered.

"Oh? What were they here for?"

This time Roy answered.

"The Soul Dew."

"THE WHAT! I dunno what the Soul Dew is! THERE ISN'T ONE HERE!"

"HUH?" Melanie and Roy said, sweat dropping at that fact.

"But, anyway, thank you for ridding me of those pests. Please, take this."

Stern gave them a bag of candy, wrapped in blue plastic.

"What's this?" Roy queried.

"Rare Candies. They help level up Pokemon. There's about… fifty right there in that bag. Enjoy!" Stern walked off.

Roy and Melanie retired to the Pokemon Center after a dinner that Capt. Stern made for the two to thank 'em. Machop, Nosepass, and the other Pokemon were all being healed, and so were their trainers.

Author: To those who haven't noticed, I changed the genres of this. Anyway, you like, Review. Please.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15:

Attack of the Biker Dudes!

"There they are… you sure about this, boss?" a person in classic biker wear asked a tall, bald man in the same attire on a motorcycle as they both spied on Roy and Melanie.

"They defeated Team Aqua and Eon, so it'd be good for the Bike Gang. Send some members to challenge them." the boss of the "Bike Gang" replied.

"Yes, sir." The member saluted, then rode away on his motorbike.

- - - - -

Melanie and Roy were walking along Route 110, below Cycling Road. Presently, two people on motorcycles came rumbling up to them. They both pulled out a Poke Ball, calling out:

"Hold it, kiddies. You may call us Biker Bros. 1 & 2! Were you the two who kicked Team Aqua and Eon's butts?"

"Yeah. Want our autographs?" Melanie asked, smiling smugly.

"No, we want a battle! With both a' ya'! Go, Grimer!" 1 cried.

"Grim-er!" called Grimer. It looked like a pile of purple sludge with arms and a black mouth.

"EEEYUUU!" Melanie screamed.

"You too, Slugma!" shouted 2.

"Slug-ma!" droned Slugma in its low voice.

"Okay, it's time to battle! Carvanha, I choose you!" Melanie yelled, throwing out Carvanha's Poke Ball.

"Car-r-r-r-VANHA!" Carvanha snarled.

"Machop, come on out!" Roy called out.

"Ma-chop!" Machop said, back flipping.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two tag battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Roy's Machop and Melanie's Carvanha vs. B.B. 1's Grimer and B.B. 2's Slugma

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Slugma, start with Harden!" said 1.

"You too, Grimer!" ordered 2.

Grimer and Slugma both shone in bright metallic color for a brief period, boosting Defense.

"Carvanha, use Water Pulse on Grimer!" Melanie shouted.

Carvanha opened its mouth, shooting out a blue ball of water, which turned into a wave, splashing Grimer, taking off about ¼ of his HP.

"Machop, use Rock Slide on Slugma!" Roy commanded.

Machop stomped the ground, making rocks fly up and drop on Slugma. The attack nearly knocked it out, reddening its HP.

"Grimer, Sludge Bomb!"

A toxic purple gas emitted from Grimer's mouth, which took on the form of several spherical shapes. They all bombarded Machop, doing some good damage.

"Slugma, Flamethrower!"

A burst of orange flames shot out of Slugma's mouth, engulfing Machop. The attack didn't do all that much, though.

"Machop! Finish this with Rock Slide!"

"Carvanha! Use Water Pulse!"

A wave of water knocked out Slugma, and a big rock hit Grimer in the right place, for it knocked it out.

"No! Grr… return, you two!" the brothers growled in unison, making Grimer and Slugma return to their Poke Balls in red flashes of light.

"Just you wait! Our boss will battle you next!" They rumbled away.

- - - - -

Roy and Melanie had rushed to the outskirts of Mauville City, where they saw the Bike Gang Leader.

"Ready for your last battle on this Route? Or _anywhere?_" he asked in his gruff voice, chuckling.

"Yes! Bring it _off_, Mr.!" Roy shouted.

"Bring it _on_, sonny. Call me Robert. You shall use two Pokemon against my one, got it? Muk, do it!"

"Muuuuk!" yelled Muk. It was a bigger purple blob of… muck. Like Grimer, but bigger.

"Marshtomp, do it!" Melanie yelled, throwing out Marshtomp's Ball.

"Marsh!" called out the Water/Ground-Type.

"Nosepass, go!" Roy shouted.

"Nose-pass!" grunted Nosepass.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Melanie's Marshtomp and Roy's Nosepass vs. B.G.L. Robert's Muk

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Muk, Sludge!"

A ball of sludge was coughed at Marshtomp by Muk.

"Marshtomp, use Mud Shot!" Melanie ordered before Marshtomp was hit.

Marshtomp spit a ball of mud at the oncoming Sludge, making it disintegrate. The Mud Shot continued toward Muk, which was hit by the super effective hit.

"Nosepass, Earthquake!" Roy shouted.

Nosepass stomped, making brownish-orange vibration rings shoot all over. Marshtomp was hit, but wasn't hurt that much. Muk, on the other hand, was hurt badly, since all Ground moves were good against it. Only ¼ of its HP remained.

"Muk! Use Brick Break on Nosepass!"

Muk's fist began glowing brown-orange, and he hit Nosepass. It took ½ of his HP away, regardless of high DEF, because Brick Break was super effective.

"Nosepass! Earthquake!"

More rings shot from where Nosepass stomped again, hurting Marshtomp, KO'ing Muk!

"No!" Robert cried, quickly recalling Muk.

"YES!" Melanie and Roy cheered, hugging each other. They soon noticed and broke apart, blushing.

"Fine, you may pass." Robert muttered, riding away on his motorcycle.

Nosepass and Marshtomp were recalled, thanked, and put back into their Poke Ball slots. Roy and Melanie ran on to Mauville City's Pokemon Center, ready for sleep and… the next day.

Author: I thought I should make at least one weird Chapter name. Hey, weird author, weird Chapters. (Record needle scratches) That didn't come out right. Next Chapter is Roy vs. Wattson!


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Sorry for the "long wait" (Then again, it isn't as long as some updaters… (_Not that I'm criticizing!_)), little people. I let someone borrow my Pokemon Emerald game, and that's where I get the names for the Gym Leader Chapters (The PokeNav Match Call) and he didn't bring it back until yesterday! However, enough of **_me_**.

Warning: This Chapter takes a plot twist!

CHAPTER 16:

Swell Shock -Wattson

After buying some more supplies at the Poke Mart, Roy marched proudly to the Mauville Gym. Once inside, he called out for the Gym Leader, only one thing happened: a square of floor moved, making both Roy and Melanie fall flat on their faces. The floor started moving at roller coaster speed, and after a few contraptions, (Of which I don't wanna describe. Sorry.) they finally got to the Gym Leader: an old, fat person with weird white hair and a beard, a brown jacket with yellow thunderbolts on the shoulders, yellow pants, and brown shoes. A big laugh echoed from his mouth, and his said:

"Well, I see you got past my contraptions! WAHAHAHAHA!"

Melanie saw Roy look at the Leader's almost bald head, smiling oddly.

"Roy? What's up?"

"Hee hee… the Gym Leader's head is shiny. It makes me happy…" Roy mumbled in response.

"One of my friends says that. I take it one of you is here for a challenge! I'm Wattson, leader of the Mauville Gym!"

"Uh, I'm Roy, your challenger, _Shiny Head_." Roy said, grinning at the end.

"ROY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Melanie shouted, snapping his face into "battle mode" as he called it.

"Heh… Wattson, prepare to get your shiny head kicked!"

Wattson and Roy took their places in the trainer's boxes. Wattson took out a Poke Ball, calling:

"Here's my first Pokemon! Magnemite, I choose you!"

"Mag-ne-mite." Magnemite droned. It was a light gray ball with a big eye, and had two dark gray magnets on its sides, with a blue tip on the bottom end and red on the upper, vice versa on the other magnet.

"Okay, even though it's a Steel/Electric type, I better wait to use Nosepass… so, Machop, let's do it!"

"Mach-op!" Machop shouted.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two battle with no time limit. Only the challenger can substitute.

Roy's Machop vs. Wattson's Magnemite

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Magnemite, start off with Thundershock!" Wattson ordered.

Magnemite shot a small yellow lightning bolt at Machop, generated from the magnets.

"Machop, counter it with Rock Slide!" Roy shouted to his Pokemon.

Machop hit the field, sending rocks in Magnemite's direction. The rocks negated the Thundershock, and did a small amount of damage to Magnemite, but not much due to the Steel-Type resistance.

"Now use Karate Chop!"

Machop's flat hand glowed white, and he chopped Magnemite for a super effective strike.

"Good, Roy, but that won't help you! Magnemite, Shock Wave attack!"

Blue electricity sparked from Magnemite's magnets, zapping up to the ceiling. It came down as a thousand thunderbolts, zapping Machop with the unavoidable attack.

"Wow… Machop, hit him with ya' Mega Punch!"

Machop's fist began glowing a bright white, and he spun his arm around. With a leap, he came over to Magnemite, hitting with all his might! The attack was powerful, but not very effective! Magnemite ceased floating, and collapsed, nevertheless.

"You did well, Magnemite. Come back." Wattson sighed, holding out Magnemite's Poke Ball. Magnemite turned to red energy, zapping back into the Ball.

"Okay, here's my final Pokemon, Roy! Magneton, go!"

From a simple Poke Ball came three Magnemite, stuck together!

"Mag-ne-ton." it droned in a deeper voice than Magnemite's.

"SUBSTITUTE!" Roy yelled, recalling Machop, seeing its fatigue from Mega Punch.

"Nosepass, bring me victory!" Nosepass thudded down on the ground, and growled.

"Nose-pass!"

Roy's Nosepass vs. Wattson's Magneton

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Magneton, Thunderbolt!"

A wave of yellow electricity rushed from Magneton's illuminated body, zapping Nosepass. It did some damage, because Nosepass wasn't part Ground-Type.

"Nosepass, use Earthquake!" Roy shouted.

"**_NO_**!" Wattson cried.

Nosepass jumped up (About an inch) and came down with tremendous force, sending brownish-orange rings at Magneton, hitting the creature, doing 4x the regular damage, even though Magneton was _floating_. (Someone tell me why Earthquake/ Magnitude works on floating Pokemon other than Flying-Types or Levitators.)

"Magneton, you all right!" Wattson cried out to the battlefield, getting a weak "Mag-g…" in reply.

"Magneton SURVIVED?" Roy screamed.

"Yep! Magneton, finish that little rock now! Use our combination attack: Rainy ThunderCannon!" Wattson shouted, forming a new word in the dictionary.

"Rainy Whats-a-whosis!" Melanie cried from the sidelines.

Magneton's whole body began glowing blue, and suddenly it began raining _indoors_. (Weird.) He then glowed bright gold, shooting a wide wave of lightning, striking Nosepass for heavy damage, amplified a little by the rain. (Thunder) An even brighter gold flash produced a ball of lightning, shooting out in several bolts. Nosepass fainted from the last phase of the combo! (Zap Cannon)

"Good, Nosepass. Return!" Nosepass turned to red energy, beaming back to the small circle in the middle of his Poke Ball.

"Okay, Machop. Let's win this!" Roy shouted, showing a confident face. However, inside he wasn't confident at all…

"Machop!" Machop grunted, ready to claim victory.

Roy's Machop vs. Wattson's Magneton

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Magneton, Thunderbolt!" Wattson ordered.

A lightning bolt shot at Machop, ready to defeat.

"Machop! Use Rock Slide to vaporize it!" Roy countered.

Machop punched the battlefield, making rocks rush toward Magneton and, more importantly, the Thunderbolt attack. The many rocks diminished the Electric-Type attack, also doing paltry damage. But still did some!

"Now use Focus Energy!"

Machop focused on his surroundings, pumping up his critical hit rate.

"Nice try, but my Magneton will crush your Machop with Tri Attack!" Wattson shouted, laughing.

Magneton's top "Magnemite" shone red, left blue and right yellow. Circles with the same colors formed a triangle, shooting at Machop in a straight path.

"**_Machop! Watch out!_**"

Too late. Machop was slammed against the wall of the Gym, hurting him tremendously!

"Machop, no!" Roy cried. Machop looked like he was about to faint… All it took was 5 seconds and he would be counted out…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

Suddenly, Machop's eyes **_snapped_** open fiercely as he stared at Magneton, using his arms to practically throw himself back on his feet!

"Alright, Machop!" Roy cheered, fisting the air. "Use Rolling Kick!"

Machop dashed at Magneton, and jumped up at 4 feet away, sticking his leg in a kick position. The attack was very effective, but not enough to KO Magneton.

"Magneton! Use the MetalSpark combo!"

Magneton somehow shreiked loudly, lowering the Sp. Defense of Machop harshly(Metal Sound). Then it started crackling with yellow electricity buzzing around it. Magneton charged at Machop, buzzing wildly(Spark). After the Metal Sound, one Spark from Wattson's Magneton would knock out almost any Pokemon.

"**_MACHOP! CROSS CHOP!_**" Roy bellowed, not wanting his Pokemon to get so hurt.

Machop saw the oncoming Pokemon, and put his hands in an X formation, glowing brightly. He leapt at Magneton's center... everything slowed to slow-mo for Roy.

Machop was coming in for the strike... Magneton was electrified... Machop was heading toward the empty triangular center... would Wattson win, or would Roy triumph in this rampage? ... ... ... ... ...

**CHOP!**

Machop landed on the ground, arms spread apart... Magneton moaned, falling to the floor! Roy won! HE WON! (By a hair.)

- - - - -

After they recalled their Pokemon, thanking them for a job well done, and going outside, Wattson produced to Roy the Dynamo Badge! It had a brown circle in the middle and had a yellow circle base with points coming from two sides, the same color as the base.

"I got my 3rd badge! Yesssss!" Roy cheered after grabbing it.

"Good job, Roy! You're almost halfway to the Hoenn League!" Melanie congratulated, high-fiving him.

"WAHAHAHA! I've never had a battle of that caliber, Roy!" Wattson yelled in his loud voice.

But suddenly they all saw a familiar aerocraft: Team Eon's!

"Not them! ARGH!" Roy snarled.

"Team Eon again!" Melanie cried.

They saw that they were heading toward Route 117, to the Pokemon Day Care Center! Hundreds of Pokemon were in Team Eon's sights, as far as Roy and Melanie could tell.

"We'll get 'em; don't worry Wattson!" Roy said, running toward the Route alongside Melanie.

"Okay, thank you, you two!" Wattson called, watching them run off.

Author: Again, sorry for the wait. By the way, if you loyal Reviewers have any ideas for the Psychic, Dragon, and Flying-Types for the Team Eon Admin and Grunts Roy and Melanie will face next Chap, plus the Grunts, I need 'em! Names would help, too. FYI, the Admin is a male and has 4 Pokemon, each of the above types as well (Psychic, Flying, and Dragon.). And there are two Grunts, both female. One will have Psychics; the other Dragon and/or Flying elements. (I hate to be picky with ya, guys... Sorry.) Do it all at your leisure; I know it's a bit much, guys.


	17. Chapter 17

Author: Okay, before I start this next Chapter, I would just like to honor those who helped me out as of April 24 noon:

Katie Legends

Thank-a you, thank-a you! Enough with-a the Italiano accent-a. Okay? Okay. This Chapter includes three parts of a previously-thought-by-me trio of Chapters.

CHAPTER 17:

Vs. Team Eon Again

**Pt. 1 **

Roy and Melanie had just gotten to the Day Care Center as the Grunts descended onto the ground from the chopper, one Grunt blue; the other red. Roy and Melanie bypassed the Day Care owner, rushing through a path leading into the forest area. The red Grunt dropped down from a tree branch, startling our heroes. (Sound familiar? Pokemon Colosseum or XD, perhaps? _Hmmmmmmm_?)

"Stop, you two! I challenge ya' both to a double battle!" she shouted, taking out two Poke Balls.

"Sheesh… Okay, okay, we'll battle! Just don't expect Mel and I ta' finish it up fast!" Roy sighed, taking out his Net Ball.

"Let's do it, Roy!" Melanie yelled, taking out one of her Aqua Balls.

"Oh, I see you're of Team Aqua, 'Melanie'!" the Grunt realized. (Note: I'll just go ahead and put her name: Alexis.)

"USED TO BE! GRR! FACE MY WRATH!" Melanie snarled, her head turning into a wolf-evil-ram's head, causing Alexis and Roy to sweatdrop.

"Save it for the battle, Mel. Anyway, I choose you Masquerain!" Roy threw his Net Ball.

"Mas-quer!" Masquerain chirped, flipping in the air.

"Okay, go, Poochyena!" Melanie shouted, throwing her Aqua Ball.

"Pooch!" Poochyena barked.

"Oh, that's nothin'! Claydol, Solrock, bring me, and more importantly my boss, victory!"

"Solr-r-r-r!" Solrock trilled. It was a Rock/Psychic element that looked like an orange sun with yellow rocks around it edge, along with same-shade-of-yellow protrusions from his edges, numbering in eight. It had red pupils and the rest of the barely open eyes black, and yellow rocks were in a line on the front in a ridge.

"Clay-dooool!" Claydol howled. It was a Ground/Psychic element had and eight big, red eyes near the top of its head in a circle, and yellow circles between them. A white object lined the top design. Its two brown hands were only spheres with an appendage coming out from them. It had two white designs on its big, brown belly and had a point on the tip of his head.

Battle statistics: This is a three-on-three double battle with no time limit. No substitutions can be made.

Roy's Masquerain and Melanie's Poochyena vs. T.E.G. Alexis' Claydol and Solrock

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Solrock! Start with Flamethrower!" Alexis stated.

A small ball of fire formed in front of Solrock, which blasted out toward Masquerain!

"Masquerain! Counter it with Water Pulse!" Roy cried.

Masquerain shot blue water rings at the beam of fire, dissolving both in a cloud of steam. A super effective strike was avoided.

"Claydol, use Ice Beam!"

A pale blue thunderbolt style beam shot out at Poochyena, who easily dodged with its quick speed, leaving a frozen patch of grass.

"WOW! A Ground Pokemon with an Ice-Type move! Impressive! However, not as impressive as my Poochyena's… SHADOW BALL!" Melanie thundered.

A crackling blob of ghostly black energy formed in Poochyena's mouth, which he lobbed at Claydol, who took little damage due to its high Def, regardless of the super effectiveness.

"Good, Mel. Masquerain! Water Pulse and then Silver Wind!"

Just as before, three watery rings shot toward Claydol, formed from a ball of water in front of Masquerain's mouth. The Water attack did a bit of damage, dropping Claydol's HP into the yellows. Then a silver colored ball formed between Masquerain's eye-ish wings, which turned into a concentrated windstorm of bug power, being the third super effective strike to hit Claydol.

"Claydol! Keep on battling!" Alexis shouted, clenching her fist.

"Poochyena, finish Claydol with your Bite Attack!" Melanie ordered.

Poochyena dashed at Claydol, fangs glowing a sinister purple. It bit down, on the massive clay doll, which brought it down!

"Claydol, no!" Alexis screamed, seeing it lose its floating powers. She growled as she recalled her fainted Pokemon, it beaming back to its Ball in red light. After putting the Poke Ball back in her belt, she held out her last one, a Poke Ball that was red on the bottom and blue on the top, with a red crimson **E** on the blue part, and a cobalt blue upside-down **E** on the bottom part. White, swirly clouds adorned both the top and bottom. (The Eon Ball. How obvious. It's good for Psychic-, Dragon-, and Flying-Types, obviously. It's also good for Absol, which "I'll" explain in a later Chapter. Moreover, how obvious that I'm putting obvious in each sentence here. How obvious it is for me to rant about its obviousness! I mean it's really obvious! It's really, really obvious! Pant pant)

"Meet the Pokemon that goes in perfection with Solrock! Lunatone, let's win!" She threw the Eon Ball, which popped open to reveal a Lunatone, a Psychic/Rock, crescent moon shaped Pokemon with a few craters on it, a pointed, symmetrical nose, and a black line between the nose's "halves" leading to a big black eye with a red iris and black pupil.

"Lun!" it called out.

Roy's Masquerain and Melanie's Poochyena vs. T.E.G. Alexis' Lunatone and Solrock

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Masquerain! Use Bubblebeam!" Roy said.

Masquerain spat an abundance of blue bubbles at both Solrock and Lunatone. The attack made them both spin around a little bit, which did a bit more damage to Solrock than Lunatone, due to the difference in Sp. Def.

"Oh, yeah? Solrock! Solarbeam! Lunatone, use Ice Beam!" Alexis shouted.

Solrock glowed in green-white light, gathering sunlight. A ball of ice formed in front of Lunatone's nose. When both attacks charged a bit, Solarbeam zoomed toward Poochyena, glowing in white light with an outline of green; the blue lightning bolt of Ice Beam shot toward Masquerain. Both hits had a good chance of knocking their targets out…

…

**_HOWEVER! _**The two attacks met about midway, countering and dissolving each other! This caused Roy and Melanie to sweat drop.

"NO FAIR! WAAAAH!" Alexis bawled.

"Some Grunt… Poochyena, use Bite on Solrock!"

Poochyena leapt at Solrock and bit down with sinisterly glowing fangs. The attack was critical, presenting a serious problem for Solrock: its HP was red!

"Masquerain, use Bubble on Lunatone!"

Masquerain shot a few bubbles at Lunatone. Wow.

"Nice try! Lunatone, use Rock Throw!"

Lunatone enlarged its eyes, forcing a few small rocks to bash Poochyena. Melanie could tell Poochyena had almost had enough… When suddenly, it began to shine in bright white light!

"My Poochyena!" she cried.

"Melanie, it's…" Roy couldn't finish, for before them all stood a bigger canine Pokemon with a long, black tail and a shaggy black coat, black furred legs with a gray underside, piercing red and orange eyes and black markings on the face, along with white claws. It howled:

"YENAAAAAAAA!" It had evolved into a Mightyena!

"Great! Mightyena, ready to fight?" Melanie asked.

"Yen-a!" was the response.

"Okay! Mightyena… Use Crunch on Solrock!"

Mightyena's fangs glowed a sinister, dark purple, and the dark color intensified when he bit down on Solrock, who fainted once it was released from Mightyena's jaws!

"Good job, Mightyena!" Melanie called.

"Yena!" Mightyena snarled back, smiling.

"Solrock! Grr! Return." Alexis growled, having her not-floating Solrock beam back to its Ball.

"Lunatone, use Ice Beam!"

"Masquerain, Silver Wind!"

Lunatone shot a pale blue blast out, while Masquerain shot out silver particles. When both attacks collided, they exploded, resulting in the knockout of… Lunatone! Roy and Melanie won!

"NOOO! Now the boss is gonna chew my butt! You'll pay for this!" Alexis took off after recalling her Lunatone.

"Well, Roy, one down." Melanie sighed, recalling Mightyena.

"Let's get the rest, Mel." Roy said, recalling his Masquerain.

The two ran on, coming out of the forest.

**Pt. 2**

Roy and Melanie had come to a pasture with a small pond in the middle.

"It's beautiful!" Melanie gasped.

"Yeah, but I see the Grunt…" Roy muttered, spying a Clan Blue Eon Grunt.

"AHA! There you two are! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" she said. "Da name is Lesley!"

Melanie and Roy were guffawing by the time she got up out of the tall gold grass.

"What!"

Roy pointed to a Tentacool on Lesley's head.

"Grr…! Off with you!" She threw it back into the nearby pond.

"NOO! I wanted ta' eat dat…" Roy sobbed.

(Author's note: To those Yu-Gi-Oh! fans that read this, I stole that from, like… Episode 7: Attack from the Deep. I TAKE NO CREDIT!)

"Let's try that again. Da name is Lesley! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"We know." Roy and Melanie replied flatly in unison, with sweat drops on their heads.

"Grr! YOU DARE MOCK ME! That's it! I choose… Xatu and Altaria!"

"Al-tar-i-a!" Altaria chirped. It had cottony, white, fluffy wings that covered part of the body, white cheeks and a small beak, and the rest of the body was blue, including the two head "ribbons", along with a neat split tail.

"Xa. Xa-xa-xa-xa-xatu." murmured Xatu, flapping his black and red striped, white wings. Its body was green with a few yellow and black markings, and between its wings were two small red eyes. Its feet were red, and only had one claw, and the green head had a yellow beak and red head feathers.

'Okay, since she's using Flying-types, along with a Flying/Dragon, I'll use… Carvanha." Melanie pondered.

'Since both are Flying elements, I'll use Nosepass.' Roy thought.

"Nosepass! Do it!"

"Nose-pass!" Nosepass grunted.

"Carvanha, let's do it!"

"Carvanh!" Carvanha shouted.

Battle statistics: This is a three-on-three double battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Roy's Nosepass and Melanie's Carvanha vs. T.E.G. Lesley's Xatu and Altaria

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Carvanha, use Ice Beam on Altaria!"

Carvanha launched an icy blue thunderbolt at Altaria. The attack did a lot of damage, because it was 4 times as effective, taking Altaria's HP almost into the _reds_ on the first strike!

"Nosepass! Use Rock Slide!"

Nosepass stomped the ground, making rocks fly up and hit Altaria and Xatu! And, BAM! Altaria had fainted!

"YES! Nosepass, you are so strong!"

"Altaria… you tried. Return." Altaria beamed back to its Poke Ball at Lesley's command.

"Okay, Tropius, I'm counting on you!" Lesley shouted, throwing an Eon Ball.

"Trop!" Tropius growled as it landed. It was a big Pokemon, having a brown body, long neck, and small legs. A "neckpiece" of leaves adorned the base of its neck, and part of the head was green as well. A few bananas dangled from his throat, a shade of yellow like his feet. Lastly, four leaves on Tropius' back served as wings.

"Oh, wow. So ya got a bigger bird. Oh, joy." Roy mocked.

"We're still gonna mop the field wichya!" Melanie shouted.

Roy's Nosepass and Melanie's Carvanha vs. T.E.G. Lesley's Tropius and Xatu

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Tropius, Xatu, both of you use Giga Drain!"

"XATU KNOWS GIGA DRAIN!" Roy cried.

It was true; a green ball of energy appeared in front of both Xatu and Tropius, which made energy from Nosepass and Carvanha stream into it. The powerful Grass attacks almost made them faint! Moreover, Xatu's wounds were healed!

"You're doing well, Carvanha! Ice Beam!" Melanie ordered.

Carvanha mustered up the strength to shoot a light blue beam at Tropius. The attack was very _very_ effective, bringing Tropius into the reds!

"Nosepass, use…" Roy began.

'Grr…' he thought. 'What attack will help me out with this! I know there's an attack Nosepass has that's good against Tropius other than Rock Slide, which might not hit… Ooh… hmm… Wait a minute… Fire Punch'll do it... However, does Nosepass know it? Can he use it? I'll find out!'

"Nosepass! Try using Fire Punch!"

Nosepass grunted, and his hand glowed reddish… AND IGNITED! He charged at Tropius, at a slow speed, but made a hit! Tropius was knocked out! It worked!

"Nosepass, you did it!" Roy cheered.

"Tropius, come back!" Lesley called, making Tropius return to its Eon Ball.

"Xatu, finish off that little fish! Use Drill Peck!" (Note: That's one of Natu's egg moves.)

Xatu's yellow beak began spinning, and he dove in toward Carvanha!

"Bad move, Lesley! Carvanha, Ice Beam attack!" Melanie shouted.

Carvanha managed to conjure up another Ice Beam attack, blasting Xatu. The attack worked fully, resulting in yet another win!

Lesley recalled her Pokemon, and ran away. Roy and Melanie knew the Admin was next, so after a few Super Potions and such on all their Pokemon, they carried on, where they…

**Pt. 3**

…Came into a mountainous area, seeing the Admin at the top. It was a man, about 20, and the color pattern for his clothing was the opposite the woman Roy and Melanie met with back in Slateport.

"I've been awaiting you. Ha ha ha ha…" the Admin chuckled when they got to him.

"Grr! We'll see who laughs at who when we trounce you! Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Roy shouted.

"Ha ha… I'm not laughing at you; _with _you."

"We're not laughing, pally." Melanie spat.

"You may call me Chazz. Not 'pally'. I'm laughing with you because, boy…"

"ROY. Not BOY." Roy growled, thinking of Lovrina.

"Whatever, 'Roy'. You and I both know that you are wasting your efforts. You should join Team Eon; our boss would grant you Elite since you defeated the Admin/ Executive back in Slateport."

"FORGET IT. JUST BATTLE!"

"Okay, single battle mode. You vs. me! Ninjask, do it!"

"Nin-ja-ja-jask!" buzzed Ninjask. It was a bug with two gray claws, four white, red-tipped wings that beat faster than the eye can see, and had a bee-like body. The head was gold-bronze with two beady red eyes. The abdomen was black, with no legs. A black stripe was on the gold part of the back.

"Oh, yeah? Hey, how many Pokemon will we be usin'?" Roy asked.

"Four each."

"Um… Then there's a problem… I only have three. Unless… Mel, can I borrow a Pokemon?"

Melanie tossed her Marshtomp to him, and Roy put it on his Poke Ball Belt. TEMPORARILY.

"Okay, I choose Masquerain!"

"Masquerain!" chirped his Bug/Flying element.

Battle statistics: This will be a four-on-four single mode (For once.) Pokemon battle (Duh.) with no time limit or substitutions.

Roy's Masquerain vs. T.E.A. Chazz's Ninjask

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Okay, Masquerain! Use Ice Beam!" Roy ordered.

Masquerain shot a blue, icy beam at Ninjask, hoping to deliver a super effective hit.

"Ninjask! Fire Hyper Beam!" Chazz shouted.

Ninjask formed a golden energy ball between its claws, which charged up. Once charged enough, it shot out in a beautiful, yet deadly golden blast. The Ice Beam and Hyper Beam collided, creating an explosion. Through the smoke Roy and Chazz saw that each beam bounce back at the user! The Hyper Beam hit Ninjask, causing its HP to drop into the reds! Masquerain's, on the other hand, had only gone into the yellows but almost red.

"HA! Take that Chazz! Masquerain, use Water Pulse!"

Masquerain squirted out several big rings of water, which easily hit the stunned-for-a-bit Ninjask. It fainted!

"Good job, Masquerain!"

"Masq!" Masquerain chirped back.

"Good Ninjask. Return." Chazz's Pokemon was recalled, beaming back to the Eon Ball.

"Okay, now for my second Pokemon! Gooo! Vibrava!"

"Vi-bra!" Vibrava shouted. It was a strange Dragon/Ground Pokemon, with two green and black wings that had doubles, a yellow dragonfly-like body, two small green and black wings on the tail tip, two yellow antennas, and four legs with concave-up feet.

"Okay, I'll still wipe the mountain with ya'! So what if you have a Dragon-Type?" Roy yelled.

Roy's Masquerain vs. T.E.A. Chazz's Vibrava

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"I'll make the first strike! Vibrava, use Dragonbreath!"

Vibrava opened its mouth, releasing dragon breath-smelling green flames. They hit against Masquerain, forcing it to fall to the ground.

"Masquerain! C'mon, get up!" Roy cried.

Masquerain moaned meekly, but still managed to get back up into the air.

"YES! Masquerain, use Ice Beam!"

Masquerain sent a beam of ice at Vibrava. The attack would knock it out no doubt, if it hit…

"Oh, we're not falling for that again! Vibrava, use Solarbeam!"

Between Vibrava's green wings materialized a green and white ball, which needed to charge. Once enough solar energy was absorbed, the attack shot out, meeting Ice Beam. Instead of an explosion, both attacks were even, pushing back and forth against each other. However, Roy had it covered…

"Masquerain, add Icy Wind!"

Masquerain kept up Ice Beam and also shot out a bitter cold wind. It went around Ice Beam and Solarbeam, hitting Vibrava for ½ of its max HP! Since Solarbeam ceased because Vibrava was resting a little, Ice Beam made contact, getting the rest of its HP!

"Way ta' go, Masquerain! You did it!" Roy cheered happily.

"Vibrava is out, but my next Pokemon won't be! I choose Crobat!"

"Cr-cro!" Crobat snarled. It had four wings that were green with a purple outline, pointy purple ears, claws on the top two wings, and a purple body with white teeth on it, in a triangular shape.

Roy's Masquerain vs. Chazz's Crobat

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Masquerain, go and use Quick Attack!"

Masquerain charged at his Poison/Flying enemy, white light flying behind him.

"Crobat… Wait for it…" Chazz whispered. Crobat's yellow eyes closed…

Masquerain was a foot away when Chazz shouted, "CROBAT! USE SLUDGE BOMB!"

A toxic purple ball of sludge formed in Crobat's mouth, which shot out into several balls, _bombarding _Masquerain! The attack was enough to make him faint.

"Good job, Masquerain. Return." Roy recalled his Pokemon, thanking it.

"Okay, Nosepass, c'mon out!"

"Nose-pass!" Nosepass shouted when it landed on the ground.

Roy's Nosepass vs. T.E.A. Chazz's Crobat

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Nosepass, use Rock Slide and Thunderpunch in a combo!" Roy shouted.

Nosepass bellowed, making some big rocks pound Crobat, for a super effective hit. Then Nosepass' fist glowed yellow, and he punched Crobat for another super hit! It all added up to two letters: K and O.

"NO CROBAT!" Chazz snarled, surprised a Nosepass could take it out. "Return."

Crobat turned to red energy, beaming back to his Poke Ball.

"Roy, I saved the best for last. I am a near Elite Eon; that means I'm one of the strongest members. Meet my Psychic Pokemon! Grr… **_ALAKAZAM!_**"

He threw an Eon Ball, and out came a big, yellow, human-like Pokemon. It had an upside-down star-shaped face, a long mustache, yellow arms and legs with brown elbows and knees, three foot claws, a brown upper body (Namely the chest), and two silver spoons in his hands.

Roy's Nosepass vs. T.E.A. Chazz's Alakazam

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Alakazam! Use Psychic!"

Alakazam's spoons began glowing blue by using telekinetic power. Alakazam threw even Nosepass around! The attack nearly KO'd him!

"Nosepass! Hang on! Um… Use your Rock Slide!"

Nosepass bellowed again, causing more rocks to fall on Alakazam. The attack took him into the yellows on the HP bar, due to the low DEF.

"Ha! Alakazam, use Psychic again!"

Alakazam this time sent a wave of psychic energy at Nosepass, enveloping and KO'ing.

"Good, Nosepass. Come back." Roy withdrew his Rock-Type Pokemon, and grabbed his Aqua Ball.

"Okay, that's it. Marshtomp, you better listen to me!" Roy yelled.

"Marsh!" Melanie's Marshtomp called.

Roy's (Melanie's) Marshtomp vs. T.E.A. Chazz's Alakazam

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Marshtomp, blast him with your Water Gun!"

"Marsh." Marshtomp huffed, crossing his arms and returning to his Poke Ball by himself.

"What the!" Roy screamed, throwing the Ball back to Melanie.

"Oh, sorry Roy. It only listens to me…" Melanie explained, blushing.

"Oh, great. Machop, I choose you." Roy mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Mach!" Machop shouted when he came out of his Ball.

Roy's probably-gonna-lose-to-Chazz Machop vs. T.E.A. Chazz's undefeatable and unbeatable Alakazam

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Machop, use Focus Energy."

Machop focused his muscles, boosting Critical Hit ratio.

"Now Bulk Up."

Machop drew in a deep breath, upping Attack and Defense.

"Now use Mega Punch."

Machop's fist began glowing white, and he leapt at Alakazam. The attack was critical, nearly KO'ing the great Psychic-Type!

"Big deal! Alakazam, destroy him with Confusion!"

Alakazam shot waves of Psychic energy at Machop, which caused some damage, reducing HP by about ¼.

"Machop! I believe you can win this now! Use Cross Chop!" Roy yelled, gaining confidence.

Machop's hands formed an X, glowing brightly.

"Alakazam, attack with Shock Wave!"

Alakazam's spoons shone yellow, shooting blue thunderbolts out. The unavoidable electric move stopped Cross Chop, and making Machop's HP half of its MAX.

"No, Machop! Grr… You can do it!"

"No you can't! Psychic, Alakazam!" Chazz yelled.

Bigger psychic waves rushed at Machop, making him fa...

FALL OVER! HA HA! GOTCHA! Machop's HP amount was in the deep reds!

"Machop! Use Mega Punch!"

Machop again leapt at his foe, fist glowing brightly.

"Alakazam, use Ice Punch!"

Alakazam's fist began glowing an icy blue, and he dashed at Machop! The two collided, both shrieking. A big cloud of smoke arose from the clash, and only one would probably come out okay…

…

…

…

It was…

Alakazam! HE won! Or did he… just when Chazz was about to start gloating, a bright sheen arose from the dust, and out came a new Pokemon. It was light purple with three small yellow head crests, a black belt with a gold oval on it, black wrestler's pants, and three red lines on each enormously muscular arm.

"What is that thing!" Melanie shrieked.

"It's my… Machop… it…" The rest of Roy's speech trailed off.

"MA-CHOKE!" shouted the Pokemon.

"He… Machop evolved! I can't believe it! He's a Machoke!" Roy cheered.

"But let's party later! Machoke, bring us victory! Use Dynamicpunch!"

Machoke's fist shone white, and he spun his arm while coming toward the weakened Alakazam. He knocked for a loop, literally, KO'ing the mighty Pokemon!

"YESSS! WE WON!" Roy thundered as Chazz recalled his Pokemon and fled, about to get on his blue-red motorbike.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I'll see you later, and don't forget this: We still got some Pokemon!" Chazz started his vehicle, thundering away.

"Yes! We did it, Machoke!" Roy recalled Machoke and headed back with Melanie to the Mauville Pokemon Center. On the way back, for getting rid of Team Eon, the Day Care Man gave Melanie a blue-spotted egg, saying it might be a Water Pokemon. They reached Mauville and rested for tomorrow.

Author: I never thought I'd get this thing done! WHEW! Oh, and this is the longest Chapter yet! 81.0 KB! This also marks the 600 KB mark for my whole story! I rock, huh? No. Next Chapter is Route 117, where Roy meets… I can't say that, no matter how much ya' beg. I WON'T TELL YOU IN A REPLY! Sorry. Anyway, Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Okay, people, let's get on with it. No yakking, yammering, or ranting. ABSOLUTELY no ranting or yammering or yaddah blah… (Continues ranting)

Announcer who appears outta nowhere: Hi, hi! The Author's kinda busy with his talking about lily pads, _I'll_ introduce the Chapter!

Author: YOU WILL NOT! GET LOST! I ditched you before you could RUIN Chapter 5! GET!

CHAPTER 18:

Meet the Steelinator

After getting back their Pokemon, Roy and Melanie continued from Mauville City to Route 117, where they had already encountered Team Eon in the Day Care Center's Pokemon Habitats. Anyway, the two had just gotten to the half point of the Route where someone with silvery light blue hair came across them. He was in fancy black clothing, had silver rings on his fingers and arms, along with purple zigzags on his black shirt. Yeah, Meowth, that's right: Steven Stone!

"AHH! Who are you! Are you a thief? NO! IT'S THE END!" Melanie screamed when the man suddenly turned his head and saw them, walking towards them.

"No, I'm not a thief. I'm Steven Stone, the son of Devon Corp. President. I, uh, came here to this Route to meet some extraordinary battler named Roy. Do you two know him, by any chance?" he asked.

"That'd be me! Mr. Stone, I'm Roy from Littleroot Town." Roy said.

"Wow! I heard about you from the three Gym Leaders you fought, all saying you manage to pull victory from the jaws of defeat. Umm… How would you like to battle me?"

"Sure! Three on three!" Roy shouted confidently, grabbing one of his three Poke Balls.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay then! Nosepass, I choose you!" Roy threw the red top sphere, and Nosepass appeared.

"Nose-pass!" it shouted, stomping the ground repeatedly, and stopped.

"A Nosepass, huh?" Steven threw a Poke Ball, calling out:

"Onix, go!"

A huge Pokemon came out of the small Poke Ball, which was made of a big black boulder body from the end of the head down, each boulder decreasing inside to where the tail was made of tiny pebbles. The head had a stone horn on it. The Pokemon released its battle cry, a big growl.

Battle statistics: This is a three-on-three battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Roy's Nosepass vs. Steven's Onix

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Onix, use Iron Tail!" Steven shouted.

Onix's tail began glowing a metallic white, and Onix began thrusting it at Nosepass.

"Nosepass, Earthquake!" Roy ordered.

Nosepass stomped the ground, sending brown-orange shockwaves toward Onix. The attack was super effective on the gigantic Rock-Ground element, also stopping the beast's Iron Tail attack.

"You're okay, Onix! Now, use _your_ Earthquake!"

Onix slammed onto the ground, causing brown waves to shoot out to Nosepass, who took some serious damage.

"You okay Nosepass?" Roy asked.

"Nose!" Nosepass replied, getting into a standing position.

"Okay, good! Nosepass, attack with your Earthquake again!"

Nosepass stomped yet again, making tectonic movement rings shoot toward Onix. One hit would knock it out…

"Onix, go! Use Iron Tail on the ground!" Steven shouted, pointing at the target.

'What?' Roy thought. 'What is he up to?'

Roy soon found out. As soon as Iron Tail hit the ground, which was where the tectonic rings had gotten to, Iron Tail created a shock wave of some sort, which _negated_ Earthquake!

"Now, Onix! Finish him off with Dig!"

Onix let loose a howl, and then burrowed into the ground. A cavernous hole was the only remnant of the giant. A minute later, a rumbling was heard, and Onix popped out of the ground and tackled Nosepass, which was the last part of the Dig Ground attack, which was super effective on the Rock-Type victim, which resulted in a knockout.

"Nosepass! Aw… you're good, Steven. Return, Nosepass." Roy said, and held out Nosepass' Ball. Nosepass turned into red energy, and zapped back to its Poke Ball.

"Okay, Masquerain, you can do it!"

Roy threw his Net Ball, and Masquerain appeared. "Masq!" it chirped.

"What? A Bug-Flying element against a Rock-attack user? You've made a grave mistake, Roy!" Steven shouted, smirking.

"We'll see." Roy smirked back.

Roy's Masquerain vs. Steven's Onix

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Onix, do a 1-hit-KO with Rock Slide!"

Steven knew a move Type user's Type enhanced, 4 times as effective would be a one-

hit knock out. Onix pounded the ground, and rocks started flying toward Masquerain.

"Masquerain, counter it with WATER PULSE!" Roy yelled.

Masquerain shot a shiny blue water ball at the rocks, stopping 'em. The attack also made its way to Onix, and since the damage was multiplied by 4 against the Ground-Rock Pokemon, knocked it out!

"YES! Go, Masquerain!" Roy cheered.

"… You were excellent, Onix. You need a rest." Steven sighed, pointing Onix's Poke Ball at him. The fainted Pokemon returned to the Ball in red light.

"Okay, time for my next rock-hard Pokemon! I choose you… Claydol!" Steven shouted, throwing another Poke Ball.

"Claaaay!" howled Claydol when it materialized.

Roy's Masquerain vs. Steven's Claydol

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Masquerain, Giga Drain!" Roy ordered.

A green ball of energy formed in front of Masquerain's orange nose, causing green energy streams to come to it from Claydol. The attack was super effective, bringing Claydol's HP to the yellows.

"Claydol, use your secret weapon! Rock Tomb!"

Claydol's small "hands" swiveled around, and stopped abruptly. Rocks rose up and squished Masquerain!

"Masquerain! GET OUT!" Roy cried.

Masquerain tried to get out of the tomb, but it didn't work! After about a minute, the rocks dropped, and Masquerain crashed to the ground, eyes swirls.

"Masquerain, no! Mmm… Return!" Roy shouted, holding out his Net.

Masquerain became red light and came back to the Ball.

"THAT'S IT! I choose my strongest Pokemon: MACHOKE!" Roy yelled.

"Ma-choke!" Machoke shouted, showing off his muscles.

Roy's Machoke vs. Steven's Claydol

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"You made a mistake, Roy! Claydol's Psychic attacks will destroy your Machoke! Claydol, use Hyper Beam!"

A golden ball of energy formed in front of one of Claydol's many red eyes, which charged up and shot out as a hyper-powerful beam. The attack was headed straight for Machoke, but Roy called out:

"Machoke, COUNTER!"

Machoke put his arms in an X position, and they glowed in orange-brown light. When Hyper Beam hit, it bounced right off Machoke's arms, reflected right back at Claydol, at DOUBLE THE STRENGTH! Just call Machoke _Reflect Bounder II_! Coming to theaters this week.

A horrible BOOM! echoed through the air as Claydol was knocked out by a hyperphysically powerful Hyper Beam.

"Claydol! Oh… You did a good job. Return." Steven sighed, recalling Claydol.

"Okay, Roy. I won't use my starter Pokemon on you, since that would be homicidal. Roy frowned at this. Therefore, I'll use THIS one! Lairon, I choose you!"

"Lair-on!" shouted Lairon after it appeared. It was a Steel-Rock element, with blue eyes. Its lower body was black, made of several body segments. Its three claws on each foot were metallic, along with a silver ring above the foot on each leg. Black spots in even rows adorned the silver upper body segments, and a ridge of spikes pointed from each segment, as well.

Roy's Machoke vs. Steven's Lairon

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Machoke, use what we practiced! Use the FocusUp combo attack!" Roy shouted.

"Hmm? FocusUp?"

Machoke focused its power, increasing its Critical Hit rate, (Focus Energy) and drew in a deep breath to up Attack and Defense stats. (Bulk Up)

"It'll take more than a simple stat boost! Lairon, use Metal Claw!"

Lairon's front right claw began glowing a metallic color, and he ran toward Machoke. Once there he slashed Machoke, causing some damage to the Fighting-Type.

"Machoke, now! Use Dynamicpunch!"

Machoke's fist began shining white, and he slammed his fist into Lairon's back, causing **SERIOUS** pain to Lairon.

"HA! Since that attack was four times as effective to Lairon, regardless of high Defense, it should faint with my next attack!" Roy taunted.

"Oh, yeah! Lairon, _Aerial Ace!_" Steven ordered, causing Roy's eyes to become large.

Lairon disappeared with its "speed", and didn't reappear for a while. But then, it reappeared, slashing Machoke's back with the Flying-Type move! Figure it, people: Lairon's high Attack + the super effectiveness of Aerial Ace + Machoke's low Defense KO! Roy lost!

"Yes! Good job, Lairon! Return!" Steven called, making Lairon beam back to his Ball. Steven then walked over to Roy, who had recalled his Pokemon.

"Roy?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, Steven. You know, Melanie would probably enjoy having you travel with us, and so would I. Wanna? I mean, if you want."

"Well, since I'm doing my own Gym Challenge to get Champ status, sure! Since I've got five Badges- Rustboro, Dewford, Mauville, Lavaridge, and Petalburg- I could give you tips! I'd love to come!" Steven said.

"Is it okay with you, Mel?" Roy asked.

'NO! If you let him join, it won't be just me and **_my_** Roy!' Melanie shouted in her mind, but simply agreed.

"Okay! Where next?" Roy asked.

"You should know. It's YOUR adventure, Roy!" Melanie said teasingly.

"Oh. Good point. Well… We should heal our Pokemon, especially mine, since Steven SLAUGHTERED 'em. Heh heh." Roy joked.

The three returned to Mauville, and stayed at the Center for the rest of the day.

Author: (Tosses the weird announcer guy into the computer network and puts him in a temporary trash bin) Okay, so! This Chapter adds Steven to our hero list. Note that he already has all of his "Champion" battle Pokemon, but not fully evo'ed. Further note: Steven is NOT the Champ. GACK ACK ACK ACK! He's just now challenging.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19:

Journey Through the Fiery Path!

"Well, what are we gonna do now!" Roy yelled at the base of Mount Chimney.

"I DON'T KNOW! You've asked me 115 times!" Melanie roared.

"I counted 116." Roy muttered.

"Oh, sure. Get technical!" (That's my catchphrase!)

"Guys, break it up." Steven sighed, sweat dropping.

You may be wondering what they're arguing about. Well, earlier, they had tried to get by some Magma Grunts on the base of Mt. Chimney, but they wouldn't let them pass or battle with 'em. Therefore, the only reasonable thing to do was to find an alternate path to Lavaridge.

"Hmm… Well, didn't one of those Magma idiots say something about Meteor Falls, or a meteor?" Roy said, recalling how dense they were.

"Yeah! Team Magma must be in Meteor Falls! Near Fallarbor Town!" Melanie agreed, running ahead of the two.

"C'mon, guys! We can go through that cave!"

"The Fiery Path? I dunno…" Roy whined.

"Ah, it's okay Roy! Nothing horrible! Let's go!" Steven shouted.

They all walked up Mt. Chimney's base, and entered a cave. The interior was a red clay composition, with hot gases coming out of cracks. A few big rocks blocked entranceways, and there was only one path to go on. Grimer and Slugma were often seen scampering about.

"Well, guys, it's officially hot in here. I had a portable weather station thing, and it, well… Says it's 90 degrees F." Steven moaned.

"NO! WE'RE DOOM-IFIED!" Roy screamed.

"Doom-ified?" Melanie said, sweat dropping.

"I had to be dramatic."

Just then, a Pokemon that had a clear angry expression on its face walked up. It had a black shell with a few holes in it, and an orange body. Its eyes were closed, and it had a long neck. It had a turtle-like appearance.

"TOR-KOAL!" it roared, blowing black smoke out its top hole like a volcano.

"Hey, it's a Torkoal!" Steven cried, pointing at the Pokemon.

"A… Torkoal?" Roy questioned, taking out his Pokedex, a ruby-red device that flipped open.

"Torkoal: The Coal Pokemon. This Fire Element battles using energy it gets from coal." read the Pokedex voice, who I shall acknowledge by her name: Dextette. "When loosing smoke from its nostrils, it lets off a sound similar to a locomotive's horn."

"Ew!" Melanie cried, thinking that snot came out from its nose too. "GROSS!"

"A Torkoal… I think those are a little rare! I _gotta_ catch it! I choose you, Nosepass!" Roy threw his Poke Ball that contained his Rock Element.

"Nosepass!" it shouted after appearing from white light.

"Ready for this, Nosepass?" Roy asked, getting a nod.

Battle statistics: This is a Wild Pokemon battle. Only the trainer can make substitutions, but the wild Pokemon can't substitute whether ya' figure it 3, 4, or 8 ways to Sunday!

Roy's Nosepass vs. Wild Torkoal

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Nosepass, Zap Cannon!" Roy ordered.

Nosepass' red nose began glowing blue, and several yellow lightning bolts shot out at Torkoal, which caused a good amount of damage.

The wild Torkoal's mouth flashed yellow and orange, and from inside a burst of red, orange, and yellow fire shot, which was a Flamethrower attack. The Fire-Type attack barely took off a quarter of Nosepass' HP.

"Nosepass, Thunder Wave!"

Again, Nosepass' nose glowed yellow, but a single bolt shot out. It had a good effect on the foe: paralysis.

"All right! Now use Rock Slide!"

Nosepass stomped the red clay earth, causing rocks to fall on Torkoal. The attack nearly KO'd it, leaving it with about three HP.

"Yes!" Roy cheered, when suddenly Torkoal shot out a bright orange fire beam illuminated in white light. The attack took Roy by surprise, halving Nosepass' HP!

"What was that!"

"Overheat, Roy! It's one of the most powerful Fire attack, but it gets less powerful with each use." Melanie shouted from the back.

"Yipes! Better get it while I can. Okay, Great Ball! Go!" Roy yelled, throwing out one of his few Great Balls out of his clutches, which sucked up the weakened tortoise in bluish light. The Blue top Poke Ball twitched, beeping continuously. Eventually it stopped, the deeper beep of the locking mechanism being heard.

"I got it…! I GOT A TORKOAL!" Roy cheered, holding the Great Ball.

- - - - -

After they finally got out of the hot tunnel, Melanie, Roy, and that dumb (No offense. I just don't really like Steven.) Steven Stone kept heading for Fallarbor Town. Since it was close to night, they set up a temporary camp. Later, after a meal of Wailmer (Author: No, no, NO! That stupid announcer dude came back and wrote that! They just had marshmallows and what you modern slang users call some-ores.), they came into their tents, Steven's a steel gray color, and Roy's a shiny platinum color. Author: AHA! So that's why I call this "Pokemon _Platinum!_ Of course, Melanie slept with Roy, which was her only choice other than Steven, which she had been doing since she joined Roy, and plus, she didn't like Steven. (Announcer guy: Like a certain author around here I know… (Gets choked by the author))

Author: Okay, don't flare (It's flame, isn't it?) me cuz' this is a bit of a drag out. Sorry. This Chapter is also short. Sorry again. But, I have a plan to bring Roy and ------- closer together… _Evil_ plans. Ha ha ha ha!


	20. Chapter 20

SPECIAL CHAPTER 1:

(CHAPTER 20)

Roy's _Dreamy_ Girl

Roy was tossing and turning in his sleep, inside his special platinum tent. He even sometimes put his hands up and it looked like he was recalling and throwing out Pokemon!

_He was having it again…_

_Roy, Pokemon trainer wonder…Was having that dream… that he wished wasn't a dream._

Roy's Dream

"_Hey, Melanie, you all right!" Roy cried when he saw Melanie… his love… get hit by the black ghostly ball humans refer to as Shadow Ball from a Team Aqua Elite's Mightyena._

"_Ooh… Yeah, Roy. I'm fine." she whispered to him, straining to get up from her fall._

"_She won't be for long! Mightyena, use Hyper Beam and then Shadow Ball!" shouted Shelly, the Team Aqua Elite. She had all ready defeated nearly all of Roy's and Melanie's Pokemon, and chose to take what's left on their bodies…_

"_YENAAA!" roared Shelly's Mightyena, blasting out a golden energy blast, followed by a stream of black ghostly spheres, all headed straight for Melanie…_

"_MELANIE!" Roy screamed, running over to her. But then something happened… Melanie was over fifteen yards away from Roy, but Roy was able to pick her up out of harms way before the attacks hit!_

"_You'll be safe here, Mel…" Roy placed her behind a strange, draconic-shaped rock, five feet in height._

"_**Grr…**" Roy snarled at Shelley. Something going on with his eyes…_

"_Hmm?" Shelly intonated, raising her eyebrows._

"_**Shelley… If you hurt Melanie… YOU WILL PAY!**" Roy roared, drawing in his hands close to his chest, but only three fingers on each hand were noticeable… and they all ended in spheres… _

'_What's happening to Roy!' Melanie cried in her mind, not sure what he was doing… 'I mean, humans aren't s'posed ta' have…** tails**, are they?' _

_Roy let out a deafening snarl, and suddenly his whole body went under minute mutation… His head became purple… his back did too… His eyes turned amethyst colored… his shoes turned into strange feet, like his hands, ending in circles, but with only two toes… A strange cord connected his upper back and neck… And lastly, he grew to **6 feet 7 inches!**_

"_**Ha ha ha ha… Now you shall face one of the most destructive Pokemon of all of them… Do you know WHO?**" "Roy" growled at Shelly._

_She gasped when she realized what Pokemon Roy had become… He mutated into... **Mewtwo.**_

"_**GRA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Feel the wrath of my Hyper Beam, fool!**" Mewtwo-Roy opened his mouth, where golden energy gathered into a ball. It then shot out at Shelly and her Mightyena, making not just the Pokemon, but the **trainer** faint as well!_

_Mewtwo-Roy turned back into regular Roy, and he walked over to Melanie._

"_You sure you're okay?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders tenderly._

"_Yeah, Roy. Um… Roy, this… How can I thank you for helping me when I was in despair?" Melanie asked._

_There was a pause, and Roy blushed as their lips became closer and closer together…_

"_Wait, this is how…" Melanie pulled Roy into a love-filled kiss… And he knew he had found his girl…_

End Dream

SMACK!

"YOW!" Roy cried, looking up to see a fuming Melanie, and also feeling an imprint of a hand on his face.

"What was that for?"

"When I woke up, you somehow moved your hand onto my BUTT!" Melanie yelled.

"Sorry, hee hee." Melanie placed her head inches away from Roy's.

"Grr! What's more, I when I woke up, before you touched me where I won't say anymore, your _lips touched mine._" Melanie and Roy both blushed when she said that.

"Um, guys, looks like you're in a kissing position now." Steven said from outside the tent. "Oh, and breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Steven." Melanie muttered, blush growing and then receding, as did Roy's.

'Oy, she needs to learn what you have for her.' Roy's second mind scolded.

'Forget it, Roy II.'

Author: Well, that's my first attempt at a "real" (Quoted because it wasn't _real_; it was in a dream.) romantic scene. The reason I put in the Mewtwo thing was because today is the worldwide premiere of _Pokemon: Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon. _Of course, the only problem I have with the movie/whatever is that characters, along with he commercial announcer and the evil guy, will/ have say/said that Mewtwo is the (Mockingly) the most destructive Pokemon in the world. That is just blarney! RAYQUAZA IS! RAYQUAZA'S CRUNCH, DRAGON CLAW, AND PHYSICAL ATTACKS WOULD AND **_WILL DESTROY MEWTWO! _**Now that that's out, I shall go pit my Rayquaza on XD against my Mewtwo, AKA Evil PKMN, to see who (Although it's obvious: the one who calms the great beasts based off Jewish mythology of the Leviathan (Kyogre) and the Behemoth (Groudon); the one based off Ziz.) (I found that out on wins. Note: No, just because I typed some stuff about Jews doesn't mean I'm Jewish. I'm Irish. No offense. ). And sorry for another shortie.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21:

An Egg-Citing Battle!

After getting over the morning's events, our heroes continued to Meteor Falls, passing the desert and going onto Route 113 soil, which was covered in whitish-gray volcanic soot.

"So, Melanie…" Roy began. "How's your egg?"

Melanie pulled out the robin's egg blue spotted egg, tightening up the slack on the tan scarf on it to keep it warm.

"Well, it's been moving a bit more every day, and I think I see cracking. In this warm climate, it should hatch soon." Suddenly, a Shadow Ball attack knocked the egg out of Melanie's hand by barely touching it, but Melanie caught it in time.

"Where'd that come from!" Melanie cried, looking in all directions, seeing a Mightyena.

"Where's the Mightyena from?" Steven wondered.

"Well, you'll find out shortly!" a deep male voice rumbled.

A Team Magma Grunt jumped forth, holding a Team Magma Ball.

"Grr! Team MAGMA!" Melanie growled, running wildly at him… Or, trying to. Roy had grabbed the back of her shirt, holding her back.

"Ha… Really, Melanie, after all this time? This is my greeting? I haven't seen you since… **_Route 104!_**" The Grunt let out a harsh laugh, and his Dark Element snarled at his opponents.

"Route 104? Umm… Oh, great. _Ibson!_" Melanie shouted, legs spinning into wheel form.

"And, Roy, you met me in the Petalburg Woods!"

"Yeah, this is _such_ a happy reunion!" Roy said sarcastically, clapping his hands to add to the sarcasm.

"You stay out of this, child! I've been training, and I want some one-on-one with Melanie! No you, and no silver-haired-**_geek!_**" Ibson sneered.

"Fine! How many Pokemon'll be used?" Melanie asked, forcing Roy to let go of her shirt.

"A two-on-two single battle system. NO substitutions! I have my Mightyena for my first Pokemon. Yours?"

Melanie gave her egg to Roy, and grabbed Marshtomp's Aqua Ball.

"This one! I choose you, Marshtomp!" she shouted.

Marshtomp appeared in a blaze of white light, calling out:

"Marsh!"

Battle statistics: Is it just me or do you guys never listen to anyone who says these? Gah… Anyway, this is a two-on-two single battle with no substitutions or time limits.

Melanie's Marshtomp vs. TMG Ibson's Mightyena

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Okay, I'll go first! Marshtomp, use Mud Shot!"

Marshtomp opened its blue mouth, and a football shaped brown solid mud ball shot at Mightyena, leaving a mud trail. The attack bombarded the Dark Element, causing some good damage.

"Mightyena! Use Crunch!"

Mightyena recovered from the Ground attack, and dashed at Marshtomp, fangs bared and glowing sinister black. But a few feet from Marshtomp, Melanie shouted:

"Marshtomp, defend with Water Pulse!"

Marshtomp shot three supersonic, blue, and watery rings at the close Mightyena. The attack was critical, and made Mightyena stagger wobbly, meaning Water Pulse had taken full effect and Confused him!

"Yes! Good work, Marshtomp! Finish him off with your Surf!" Melanie shouted, thrusting out her open hand.

Marshtomp let out a roar, and a big lake behind them rushed into a blue tidal wave, flooding into Mightyena. The Water-Type attack was very powerful, forcing Mightyena to the gray, soot-covered ground, knocked out.

"Yay! Wait a' go Marshtomp!" Melanie cheered.

Ibson growled, pointing his Magma Ball at Mightyena. A red beam of light shot toward the Dark-Type and he became one with the light, receding back into the black and red Poke Ball.

"Well, Melanie, your Marshtomp is impressive, but you see, I shall still destroy you! With… THIS! Go, my great beast!" Ibson bellowed, throwing out a white-bottom Ball with a yellow top, and a black letter "H" on the top; an Ultra Ball, known to some as the Hyper Ball.

A Fire/ Rock-Type Pokemon appeared; the evolved form of Slugma. It had a snail-like appearance with a gray-black shell on its red, magma-like body, with yellow eyes and lava parts on its head that were droopy. Well… The above color wasn't quite accurate… The shell was metallic dark silver and the body was a flashy crimson. The eyes were gold!

"MAGCARGO!" it shouted, blowing a flame from its shell.

"Wow… a specially-colored Pokemon!" Melanie and Roy gaped, with stars in their eyes. Roy thought about Wattson's shiny head back in the Mauville City Gym.

"HEY! This battle's still on!" Ibson yelled from his location, head becoming humongous with a sweatdrop and anger cross.

Melanie's Marshtomp vs. TMG Ibson's Magcargo

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Magcargo, show her your ultimate shiny power with Earthquake!"

Hearing its trainer's call, the Rock-Fire Element jumped up, and came down, causing brown tectonic rings to zoom toward Marshtomp. The attack wasn't even super effective or critical and it caused Marshtomp to _faint!_

"No, Marshtomp! Grr…!" Melanie recalled her faithful Water/Ground-Type, thanking it for his extreme battle.

'Now what? That shiny Magcargo would take out any of my Pokemon, be it Mightyena or Carvanha! Maybe I should just quit…' Melanie thought somberly, not noticing a yellow shine behind her.

"Uh, Mel?" Roy called to her.

"What, Roy?"

"Um, use this Pokemon!" A ball-shaped Pokemon with a white belly, red ears, and blue fur, along with a black zigzag tail ending in a blue ball appeared from nowhere, with bits of the eggshells on it from Melanie's egg!

"That hatched from the egg? Um... Okay! What is it?"

"A Marill!" Steven cut in. "Its mom must not've had the Lax Incense on it. Otherwise, it would be an Azurill."

"Okay! You wanna battle with me, little Marill?" Melanie asked.

"Marill-mar!" the cute Water-Type nodded, preparing for battle.

Melanie's Marill vs. TMG Ibson's Magcargo

BATTLE THAT IS PROBABLY AN UNDENIABLE LOSS FOR MELANIE COMMENCE!

"Magcargo, get rid of that poor Water Element with YOUR…!" Ibson ended in a yell, then said in a mocking voice, "Rock Throw."

As Magcargo jumped up and down, causing rocks to zoom toward Marill, with a pressure mark on her head, Melanie shouted:

"Use Water Gun!"

From Marill's mouth came a blue and white water beam, stopping Rock Throw and going through the small brown rocks to Magcargo, who's HP was nearly taken down to the yellows, since it was 4 times as strong against the snail-like Rock/Fire Pokemon.

"Cheap shot!" Ibson shouted, pointing at Marill. "Magcargo, Flamethrower!"

From Magcargo's throat came a burst of red and orange fire, which engulfed Marill. The Fire-Type attack did little to the Water Element, HP barely down by an eighth.

"Marill, Bubblebeam!" Melanie ordered.

A blue sphere formed in front of Marill's open mouth, from which numerous bubbled came with strong velocity. The attack was more powerful than Water Gun, reducing Magcargo's HP bar to a thin red sliver, most likely 1 to 3.

"Magcargo! **_Attack with Fire Blast!_**" Ibson snarled.

A deep red and orange ball of fire formed in Magcargo's red throat, which soon shot out in the form of a star, which zoomed in toward Marill. Marill couldn't dodge in time, and got caught in the star-shaped doom. The green HP bar had now gone into the yellows, nearly the reds from the ineffective but powerful Fire-Type attack.

"Marill! You can do it!" Melanie cried, but inside she didn't feel the enthusiasm her words spoke with.

"Magcargo, use your Body Slam!"

Magcargo leapt up, ready to crash into Marill and win.

'It's all over!' Melanie thought, but then, a loud shout came from her Marill. It wasn't pain filled, though…

Melanie looked up to see Marill deflecting Body Slam with a golden barrier: Protect! Magcargo bounced off the golden shield, and to the middle of the battle field.

"YES! Marill, you did it! Now, win with Water Pulse!" Melanie yelled, thrusting out her black-gloved fist.

Marill opened his mouth and a shiny blue water ball appeared, and then it discharged toward Magcargo. The attack won the battle for Melanie, and both recalled their Pokemon, Melanie thanking it for a good battle. (Note: Melanie's egg came with a Poke Ball.)

"Well, you won this time! But…_ I'll be back._" Ibson warned evilly. Roy, Melanie, and Steven heard him mumble about how his shiny Pokemon shouldn't have lost before he flew away with his jet pack.

"Good job, Melanie! Guess you don't need **The Roy** to win! Heh heh!" Roy chuckled, grinning widely.

"Uh-huh…" Melanie mumbled, mouth dropping below her face line and sweat drop forming on her head.

The three continued to Fallarbor Town, knowing they'd find Team Magma.

Author: Okay, 'bout time I create a long Chapter! (Punches himself) Ow. Anyway, hope ya' enjoy. Review! Oh, and the, uh, bolded print up there, "**The Roy**", I got that from what Chazz Princeton calls himself in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. HEY! Just cuz I can't watch it… yet… doesn't mean I don't know a thing or four about it!


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22:

Super Skarmory Stupidity!

After the orange sun rose over the horizon, Roy and co. kept on toward Fallarbor, which they'd probably get to by the end of the day. Roy was still marveling at the fact TMG Ibson had a shiny Pokemon, wishing he had one…

Later that day, while Steven Stupid (I can't help it! I detest him!) was fixing Melanie and Roy's lunch, and they were feeding their Pokemon, something caught Roy's eye… A bright silver-platinum gleam to the far left of him. When he looked behind him, he didn't see anything.

"Hmm? Roy, are you okay?" Melanie asked, finishing pouring her Marshtomp's brown food into his bowl.

"I'm okay, Melanie. But… Did you see a shine a few seconds ago?"

"Uh… No."

'I must be hallucinating!' Roy concluded in his mind, carrying on giving his Masquerain its food. But the bag was empty!

"Huh? There's no more Pokemon Food in the bag!" Roy cried, but Melanie sweat dropped, replying flatly:

"Masquerain ate the food while you were yappin' with me."

Roy sweat dropped as well, and then ran off to where he thought the shine was, Melanie following…

- - - - -

They had been wandering for about a half an hour and they still hadn't found hide nor hair of the creature Roy apparently saw.

"Roy, you sure you saw something?" Melanie groaned, practically dragging behind Roy.

"Yes. And in fact… I see something shiny…!" he cried, pointing up in the sky, where they saw a bird with shiny crimson, jagged wings, a metallic tail, two-toed legs, a pointy platinum head, beak, and body, and a gray neck with rings on it.

"Wow, a Skarmory!" Melanie exclaimed, but then paused… "But… Skarmory aren't those colors! It must be a shiny Pokemon!"

"Yeah! I _gotta_ catch it! SKARMORY!"

"Skar?" the Skarmory squawked, tilting its shiny head in curiosity.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!"

Skarmory descended down at amazing speed, and flapped its red and silver wings to land.

'Okay, Skarmory's a Steel/ Flying-Type, so I'll give Torkoal some exercise!' Roy thought, grabbing Torkoal's Great Ball, he and threw it, calling out:

"Torkoal, let's go!"

Torkoal appeared, and blew black smoke out of its nose and hole on the top of the black and red shell.

Battle statistics: This is yet another Wild Pokemon Battle. Only the human can make substitutions/ substitute AT ALL, but you knew that. No time limit.

Roy's Torkoal vs. Wild (Shiny like Wattson's head) Skarmory

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Torkoal, start off with Flamethrower!"

Deep in Torkoal's throat flickered a red and orange flame, which erupted from his mouth in the form of a red and orange beam. Skarmory saw the attack coming, and tried to dodge, but did it too late. The super effective strike took off only ¼ of it HP!

"Whoa, that's a good Skarmory!" Roy cried in awe.

Then, Skarmory opened its mouth, and a yellow star formed. It soon shot out, splitting into several stars, all hitting Torkoal, but not causing much damage.

"Torkoal! Use Flamethrower!"

Another burst of flames illuminated in yellow light came toward Skarmory, but he was ready for it, dodging swiftly.

"Oh, yeah! Well, take this one! Fire Spin!" Roy shouted.

Torkoal opened his mouth again, and a ball of orange, red, and yellow fire shot into a tornado-like beam, which really hurt Skarmory, taking the HP bar to the ¼ mark!

But Skarmory wasn't finished yet…! Its beak shone white, and began spinning, roaring like a drill. It flew up, and then swooped down on Torkoal, delivering a _CRITICAL _Drill Peck on the Fire Element!

"Torkoal, are you all right?" Roy cried, biting his lower lip.

"Tor-or-koal…!" Torkoal moaned from his, uh… upside-down position, which Roy thought meant: "Hey, hello! I'm on my _SHELL, you IDIOT!_"

"Such language! Oh!" Roy mocked, and got burned by a Flamethrower.

"Grr… Torkoal, inside the Ball, **_now._**" Roy held out his Great Ball, and Torkoal beamed back into its confinement with a red laser.

"Okay, Skarmory! You better not fly away! I choose… You, Nosepass!" Roy threw out Nosepass' Poke Ball, and the blue totem appeared, calling out:

"Nose-pass!"

Roy's Nosepass vs. Wild Skarmory

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Nosepass, Thunder Wave!"

Nosepass' nose began glowing yellow, and a pale yellow thunderbolt shot toward Skarmory, and it was Paralyzed!

"Okay! Now, I'll try this… Great Ball, don't fail!" Roy yelled, tossing a Great Ball at the dual element.

The Great Ball sucked in the bird with blue light, and it dinged a few times, but a BZZT! sound rendered the air as Skarmory escaped!

"Nuts!" Roy cried, snapping his fingers.

Skarmory's beak opened, and he let loose a shrill cry, zooming to the sky. Its body began glowing red and orange, and a steep descent was started by Skarmory, the blazing colors streaking behind it.

"Sky Attack! Skarmory can't learn that _or_ Drill Peck!" Melanie cried from the side.

"Unless by an egg move! But, I can beat that… Nosepass, Rock Throw!"

Nosepass' weight was used to its advantage, as he stomped, causing a few small brown rocks to fly up in Skarmory's face, stopping Sky Attack, and reddening the HP bar.

'My last shot…' Roy thought, sweat dropping from his head's side and brow.

He clutched an Ultra Ball, his only one…

"ULTRA BALL! DON'T FAIL ME!" he roared, throwing it at the airborne Steel/ Flying-Type. It sucked it up in pale yellow light, dropping about twenty feet, and twitched several times… And dinged lastly. Roy gasped, and smiled proudly, knowing he caught another rare Pokemon; this time of Route 113; and it was very rare because of its color.

"Roy! We need to get back to Steven!" Melanie called

"Melanie, before we go, I'm gonna choose a nickname for my Skarmory…" Roy said thoughtfully.

"What'll it be?"

"Hmm… I'll call it… SuperSlicer!"

They dashed back to the camp site, Roy running ahead.

- - - - -

"Hey, Steven…" Roy began after they all ate, "I caught a Skarmory while Mel and I were away!"

"You did? Well done Roy! It must be like mine, then!"

"_You _have a _Skarmory?_"

"Yep! I have some of the strongest Steel Elements in all of Hoenn! I have… Lairon and Skarmory, and I also have some hard Pokemon: Claydol, Armaldo, and Cradily! And of course, there's my strongest Pokemon, of which I will not tell you…" Steven said.

"Well, why don't our Skarmories battle?" Roy asked, pulling out the Ultra Ball he used.

"You got a deal Roy!" Steven pulled out a regular Poke Ball, and they both took their places in a battlefield Melanie edged out.

"Let's do this!" they yelled.

Steven's, a powerful trainer who has won five Badges, Skarmory against Roy's, a newbie to the Pokemon scene, owner of three Badges, shiny Skarmory. Who will win this battle of titans? Steven, because of his superior strength (Although I hate to admit that…), or Roy, someone with luck, guts, and instinct? Find out _NEXT TIME._

Author: Okay, yeah, sorry that Roy got one Pokemon after the other, but hey! Not my fault! I planned it that way! And, if you disapprove of the nickname, deal with it! I'm a beginner; NO FLAMES! (Although I all ready got one… Right, Tanker MDK?)


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23:

Hard as Rock – Steven

"Okay, Skarmory! Come on out!" Steven shouted, throwing out a Poke Ball.

In a flash of white light materialized Steven's regularly colored Skarmory, who screeched:

"Skarrr!"

"Okay, SuperSlicer! Let's go!" Roy yelled, tossing out his Ultra Ball.

SuperSlicer, Roy's new Skarmory, appeared in a yellow sheen, squawking:

"Skar-mor-y!"

Battle statistics: This is a one-on-one battle. No time limit or substitutions.

Roy's Skarmory, SuperSlicer, vs. Steven's Skarmory

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"SuperSlicer, use Drill Peck!"

SuperSlicer flew up, and its beak began glowing and spinning, roaring like a drill. A swoop right into Steven's Skarmory's chest cavity was turned critical, causing a bit of damage to the Steel/Flying, regardless of the high Defense and resistance toward Flying attacks Steel Elements have.

"Wow, Roy! Even my Skarmory doesn't know Drill Peck... But don't let it go to your head." Steven said. "Now, Skarmory! Use Steel Wing!"

Steven's Skarmory's red and silver jagged wings gained a metallic sheen, and the swift flying (Aerial) ace (Get it? Aerial Ace?) flew toward his foe of the same species. Against the hard body of SuperSlicer, a metallic clanging between it and Skarmory's Steel Wing rendered the battlefield as SuperSlicer's neck was hit, making Steel Wing critical.

"Huh? But... Steel Wing was a tad bit more powerful than my Drill Peck, since Steven's Skarmory is stronger, a little bit... I just know it was..." Roy pondered.

"Roy, maybe your Skarmory has a Poke Virus! It increases the Stats of a Pokemon! So, your SuperSlicer has a higher Defense, Speed, Attack, Special Attack, and Special Defense, as well as higher HP!" Steven called to Roy, recalling how his one of his own Pokemon had one...

"Cool! So, Steel Wing _would've_ been more powerful... Dude! Anyway, SuperSlicer! Attack! Sky Attack!"

Skarmory flew up, and its shiny body began glowing red. He began a steep dive at Steven's Pokemon, body flaring in red flames.

"Oh, yeah? Skarmory, stop SuperSlicer with Steel Wing!" Steven countered, hoping a powerful aerial Steel move would stop the most powerful Flying-Type assault.

"We won't fall for that again! SuperSlicer, switch to Agility!"

SuperSlicer stopped blazing and diving, flying with great speed, making Skarmory hit an empty target!

"No!" Steven cried.

"Now, Aerial Ace!"

Regardless of the loud whooshing SuperSlicer created, only heard by itself, he heard Roy's order, and let out a screech. He disappeared, though barely visible anyway. Soon, a horrible slashing noise was made, directing Steven and Roy's attention to Steven's Skarmory, who got slashed by SuperSlicer. Guess Roy picked a logical name.

"Skarmory!" Steven cried again, but the rest of his words were muffled by Roy's yelling of:

"NOW! CUT ATTACK!"

SuperSlicer's left wingtip began glowing in a white hue, and a swift slicing noise was heard by all, and Steven's Steel/Flying Element fell to the ground, fainted.

"Aw, man..." Steven sighed, a white Poke Ball-shaped thing coming from his deformed mouth. "He got me..."

Steven and Roy each held out their Skarmories' correct Poke Balls, a red laser firing to them, returning them to the spherical body.

"Well, Roy, we need to get going." Melanie said to him after the battle.

"Right. Team Magma might be at Fallarbor now!"

They all ran on toward Fallarbor, reaching the Pokemon Center by night. They were gonna have a busy day tomorrow...

Author: Sorry, this whole Meteor Falls mini-arc got off track, my apologies. Anyway, I would like to, yet again, thank the author Katie Legends for e-mailing me, telling me I could use... **_Part _**of the Poke Virus thing (The other "part" is Katie's and she didn't want me using her brilliance. Frowns Slightly). But, next Chapter _is_, without question, undeniably, doubtfully, Meteor Falls.

Weird Announcer Dude Who I Deleted About Chapter 20 or 21: Boy, can you rant...

Author: ...WHO ASKED YOU? (Wrestling Bell Rings) GRR!

(Fighting Noises)

Pat-Bot: (He looks like me.) Oh, boy. They will destroy each other. Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Oh, dear.

Author: He must be in "Oh, dear" mode... (Destroys Weird Announcer Dude W.I.D.A.C.20.O.21. (See before colon where Dude speaks to learn what that is.)

Author: I'm out of witty things to type. Insert one, readers.


	24. Chapter 24

Author: Another two-parts-in-one Chapter. Joy.

CHAPTER 24:

Pt. 1 of 2:

Mystical Meteor Falls & Maniacal Magma Mayhem

The next day, our heroes, Roy, Melanie, and Steven, had finished getting side tracked by simple things and headed to Meteor Falls, where the dopey Magma Grunts had mumbled where their bosses were. After collecting their Pokemon, the un-gruesome twosome and the _very _gruesome one-some (One-some being Steven. (Snickers)) rushed to the ancient mountain range, pitted with craters.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The three had made it into Meteor Falls, surprised that no Grunts were outside. Melanie and Roy gaped at the glorious sight; the cavern was a yellow-gray luster, craters a common sight. Many Golbat, Lunatone, and Solrock glided around. It was peaceful... Until an ominous laugh filled the air. Melanie and Steven followed Roy, and they spotted someone with some Team Magma Grunts, one male one female. The female's clothing consisted of a red hooded crop top bearing the mountainous Magma **M** symbol, a sleeveless one-peace shirt and skirt, a red belt, and red and black boots. Dark purple hair sprouted from her hood, nearly matching her amethyst eyes.

...But beside her was the real threat: A man about twenty, with black eyes and red hair, a red and black robe-like shirt with a small red **M** on the left side of the chest, black pants, and black shoes. The man held a blue-green meteorite in his hand. A bound with rope Professor was next to him.

"Finally... I can now find another way to expand the land... With this Meteorite I can and will..."

"Stop right there, dude!" Roy shouted, entering the scene, as did Steven and Melanie.

"Child, do you know who you're talking to? Maxie, leader of Team Magma, you fool."

Roy chuckled. "Doesn't ring a bell. Ya ought to hire a publicist."

"HELP ME!" the Prof. cried.

"Who are you?" Steven asked.

"Prof. Cosmo. I have a lab on cosmetic things in Fallarbor Town. These fiends tricked me!" He began crying with Anime tear streams.

"Grr! Out of our way, child! I have business to attend to!" Maxie growled, releasing the Professor.

"OH, REALLY?" came a loud booming voice. A submarine bearing the skeleton **A** of Team Aqua appeared from the water in the cavern, and four people steeped out, and onto the land. Two were regular Team Aqua Grunts, one female the other male. Another was someone in her late teens; she had big, red, puffy hair and a sleeveless, crop top-like blue open jacket with a black bikini top under it. Her blue pants had orange skeleton **A**'s along the edge, blue shoes, and gleaming sapphire eyes. ...Roy's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her, but then recognized her... _The "Shelley" from his dream!_

But last was a man about as old as Maxie with a blue skullcap with the white **A** covering his black hair. He had black eyes and a beard, two necklaces, one with the Aqua symbol on the string, and another, a chain one. He wore a plain black suit, shoes included.

"ARCHIE!" Melanie snarled when he saw him.

"What! Well, if it isn't the little mouse... _Melanie_." Shelley said in a mocking tone, crossing her arms and smirking.

"I found you! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Archie laughed, making Melanie try to run at him to put him in a death grip, eyes turning demonic. Of course, Roy held her back.

"I deal with you later. Maxie, I will not let you expand the earth!"

"Just try and stop me!" Maxie yelled, and Team Magma dashed past all of them. "Team Roy" followed as Team Aqua got back into their submarine...

0o0o0o0o0o0

An enormous fight had broken out when Roy, Melanie, and Steven had gotten back to Mt. Chimney, getting there swiftly on their two Skarmories. One eye-catching thing was that a Mightyena belonging to Shelley was holding off two Poochyenas and Archie's Mightyena held of three. The other fights were TM Grunt's Poochyena vs. TA Grunt's Poochyena. Although, a TM Grunt was up near the volcano's edge, along with another TM person, who wore a red cape as well as the Grunt Uniform. Roy guessed it was an Admin. And after those two was Maxie, who was in front of a strange gray machine...

Roy ran up the many stair flights to fight the Team Magma Grunt.

"Let's go, time to battle!" Roy shouted at him, holding out a Poke Ball.

"You sure? I'm a top Grunt!" TMG shouted, sneering.

"I have more power in my left nostril than you have in your whole body! Let's do this!"

"Fine by me. I choose you! Vulpix!" The Grunt threw a Magma Ball, and his Vulpix materialized in bright white light.

"Vul-pix!" bark Vulpix, a Fire-Type, with a red clump of curly hair and the same shade tail, which looked more like six tails, a light red coat of fur, a white belly, fiery red eyes, and dark red ears and feet.

"How cute!" Melanie cried.

Roy sweat dropped, then threw out his Poke Ball, calling out:

"Go Nosepass!" Nosepass came out of the Ball, growling:

"Nose!"

Battle statistics: This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Roy's Nosepass vs. TMG's Vulpix

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Vulpix, Quick Attack!"

Vulpix surged at Nosepass, white light trailing from its tail.

"Nosepass, use Thunderbolt!"

Nosepass' red nose began to glow yellow, and a thick golden thunderbolt zipped towards the oncoming Vulpix.

"Vulpix! Use Flamethrower to deflect it!"

Vulpix opened its mouth, and a flash of red and yellow fire blasted toward the Thunderbolt, causing a small explosion, gray smoke exploding from the two attacks collision. After it cleared, Vulpix continued dashing at Nosepass.

"Nosepass, Body Slam!"

Nosepass somehow jumped toward the attacking dog Pokemon, squishing it flat, and somehow KO'ing it!

"WOW!" Roy exclaimed, running over to his Nosepass, wrapping his arms around it... But then they both toppled over, Nosepass squishing Roy.

"YOOOW!" he screamed, not noticing the TMG recall his fallen Vulpix and run away.

0o0o0o0o0

After Roy had recalled Nosepass, he, Steven, and Melanie ran up to face the Admin.

"So, you are not weak..." he mumbled through a smirk.

"Don't get cocky, bub. Who are you?"

"I am one of two Team Magma Elitists, also known as a Commander. I am Tabitha, and I am gonna kick your butt!" Tabitha held out two Magma Balls, but noticed Roy sweat dropping.

"Get over all the 'I am' s. Sheesh..." Roy sighed, and brought out his Net and Ultra Ball.

"Let's go, tough guy." Tabitha sneered. He threw up his Magma Balls, calling out as red-brown light erupted from them:

"C'mon out, Golbat and Claydol!"

From the brown-red light, Tabitha's Claydol and Golbat appeared.

"Gol!" Golbat screeched.

"Clay-dol!" howled Claydol in its deep voice.

"Okay, deal with these! Masquerain, SuperSlicer, let's show him!"

Masquerain and SuperSlicer both appeared in blue and yellow light respectively.

"Masq!" chirped Masquerain, and it laid its gaze into Golbat and Claydol's, cutting their Attack with the Intimidate ability.

"Skar!" squawked SuperSlicer, its metallic coat shining.

"Well, this will be interesting..." Tabitha said to himself softly, a smirk pressing on his face.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two double battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Roy's Masquerain and Skarmory, SuperSlicer, vs. Magma Admin Tabitha's Golbat and Claydol

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"SuperSlicer! Start off with Sky Attack on Golbat! Masquerain, follow up with Water Pulse on Claydol!"

SuperSlicer flapped its red and silver-platinum wings rapidly, and soon glowed in red flames of some sort, and started swooping down on Golbat. Masquerain soon followed up with a shiny blue ball of water shooting from its mouth at Claydol. Both attacks hit, causing serious damage to both Pokemon, regardless of Claydol's high Special Defense.

"Nice, kid." Tabitha complemented in an evil way. "Golbat! On Masquerain, use Poison Fang! Claydol, use Psychic on SuperSlicer or whatever its name is!"

Golbat's fangs began glowing a toxic purple color, and he flew swiftly toward Masquerain. Meanwhile, Claydol's red eyes had began glowing blue, which used psychic energy to envelope SuperSlicer, slamming him to the ground for good damage.

"Skarmory! No! Grr... Masquerain, use Protect!" Roy yelled, which made Masquerain generate a golden shield, causing Golbat to stop Poison Fang at the shield, returning to its side of the field.

"Masquerain! SuperSlicer! Double Aerial Ace!"

After SuperSlicer recovered from Psychic, he and Masquerain flew at a blinding speed, becoming invisible.

After a few moments, Roy whispered into the wind... "...Now."

SLICE! SLASH! ...

Two critical Aerial Aces were just delivered to Golbat and Claydol via Airmail. The attacks from the Steel/ Flying and Bug/ Flying Elements were so great, Golbat and even Claydol fainted!

"Whoa..." mumbled Steven, Melanie, and Roy in amazement. Tabitha only growled, and both of his Pokemon turned to red energy, beaming back to their Poke Balls.

"Well, I guess you'll battle my boss! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He ran off, and the trio came up the last flight of stairs, coming face to face with the Leader of Team Magma...

Pt. 2 of 2:

Fight for the Meteorite!

"Maxie! I..." Roy was cut off by Melanie.

"_We_ challenge you to a battle for the meteorite! A four-on-four battle; Roy and I using only two of our Pokemon each!" Melanie shouted.

"What! Child, do you really need therapy that badly? First you join Team Aqua, then, quit, and still try bringing Team Aqua and us down! Oh..." Maxie growled, but finally said, "Fine, I'll battle." He held out two Magma Balls.

"Ready, Roy?" Melanie asked, walking to a good spot on the "imaginary" battlefield.

"Well, yeah... But are you sure about this, Mel?"

Melanie blushed slightly because Roy called her "that name" and was so concerned.

"Yeah!"

"Enough talk, children!" Maxie called, bringing them to reality.

"Camerupt, Crobat, go!" Maxie threw the Magma Balls, and red-brown light came from within.

"Cro-cro!" said Crobat in its raspy voice.

"RUPT!" yelled Camerupt, a Fire/ Ground Element with orange fur and a white-gray snout, blue rings on the sides, black hooves, and two volcanic "mountains" on the back. They erupted a bit as the giant creature roared.

"I choose Mightyena!" Melanie said, tossing an Aqua Ball.

"Yena!" growled Mightyena.

"And I choose... Nosepass!"

"Nosepass!" Nosepass shouted.

Battle statistics: You're not even listening to Melanie, a protagonist! You fools! Anyway, this is a four-on-four double battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Roy's Nosepass and Melanie's Mightyena vs. Team Magma Leader Maxie's Camerupt and Crobat

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Crobat, Fly up!" Maxie ordered, causing Crobat to rise up.

"Camerupt, Dig down!" Camerupt quickly burrowed down, leaving a big, gaping hole.

"Mightyena! Use Shadow Ball on Crobat!"

A dark, crackling energy ball powered up in Mightyena's jaws, which launched out at Crobat. Seeing the attack coming, he easily dodged.

"HA! Nosepass, Earthquake!" Roy half-shouted, half-laughed.

Nosepass stomped his foot on the ground, causing rings to come from the center of the quake. It only hit Camerupt, but because it was super effective and doubled in strength because it was underground, Camerupt nearly fainted! It still carried out its attack, harming Nosepass a lot. Mightyena was injured some by Crobat's Fly attack.

"Mightyena..."

"Nosepass..."

"BOTH USE DOUBLE-EDGE!"

Mightyena and Nosepass began glowing in a faint green aura, and they both slammed into Crobat and Camerupt respectively, causing first the victims to faint, and then the users from the recoil. All were recalled, Melanie and Roy's Pokemon in red light; Maxie's in red-brown light.

'Time to bring out the big guns...' though Melanie.

'Time to introduce my large artillery..." thought Roy.

'Time to establish my immense armaments...' though Maxie, all holding Poke Balls; Melanie's being an Aqua Ball; Roy's a regular Poke Ball; and Maxie's a Magma and Ultra Ball.

"GOOO!" they all yelled, releasing their most powerful Pokemon. On Melanie and Roy's side, Machoke and Marshtomp appeared.

"Marsh!" called out Marshtomp.

"Ma-choke!" said Machoke.

And on Maxie's side of the battlefield, a Mightyena and another dog-like Pokemon with a big, white-yellow mane, the same color underside fur and tail, and an orange body with many black zigzag patterns on it appeared, its fiery eyes blazing.

"Grrrr...!" growled Mightyena.

"Arc-an-ine!" roared the other Pokemon.

"What is that?" Melanie asked Roy.

"A... An Arcanine!"

"Correct." Maxie said quietly.

Roy's Machoke and Melanie's Marshtomp vs. TML Maxie's Arcanine and Mightyena

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Arcanine! Flamethrower!" Maxie called to his Fire Element.

From Arcanine's throat a flash of red fire came. After a brief moment, a beam of fire shot from the yellow-white jaws, aimed at Machoke.

"Machoke! Protect!"

Machoke crossed its arms, making a golden shield, which deflected Flamethrower back.

"Marshtomp, attack with Surf!"

From outta nowhere, a huge wave formed behind Marshtomp, and after it waved its blue arms, it came crashing down on both Mightyena and Arcanine, both taking some good damage.

"So you do have potential..." Maxie mumbled, a smirk appearing on his mouth. "Ha-ha... Arcanine, Extremespeed!"

Arcanine took a dash toward Marshtomp, soon becoming nearly invisible; it was just a blur.

"Machoke, get around Marshtomp." Roy whispered. Machoke put its body between Marshtomp and the oncoming Arcanine.

"Now, use Counter!"

Machoke was enveloped in a red aura, and was soon struck by Extremespeed, but took no damage; instead, Arcanine took double the possible!

"Yes!" Roy cheered. Melanie and Roy got closer together like a real tag team.

"Machoke, now use Earthquake!"

Machoke jumped up, and when he came down, a loud pounding noise was heard, and brown-orange tectonic movement rings sped out from Machoke, causing good damage to Mightyena and Maxie's best Pokemon, Arcanine, to faint from the super effective Ground Element move.

"NO!" Maxie yelled.

"Yes!" Roy and Melanie cheered.

Maxie recalled his Arcanine, and then ordered his Mightyena to attack.

"Hyper Beam!"

Golden particles began gathering in Mightyena's gray jaws, forming a ball. Once it was charged, a golden energy blast shot out at both Machoke and Marshtomp.

"Machoke, jump over that and hit Mightyena with Focus Punch!"

Machoke hopped over the beam, and his fists began glowing white. A powerful hit was delivered to Mightyena, causing it to faint from the powerful and super effective attack. But Hyper Beam continued toward Marshtomp!

"No! Machoke, hurry! Guard...!" Roy began, but was cut off by Melanie putting her hand over his mouth.

"No, Roy. _I'll _do this. I rely on you too much..." Melanie's red bangs overshadowed her eyes.

"Marshtomp... We've been through so much... So do this... Deflect Hyper Beam with..."

"**_HYDRO PUMP!_**"

A blue ball of water formed in Marshtomp's light blue mouth, which soon got two bumps on it. Those bumps became two separate blasts of water, which twisted around each other, forcing Hyper Beam back, resulting in a small explosion.

"Mightyena, return!" Maxie shouted hastily, recalling Mightyena before its Hyper Beam hit it. Melanie did the same for Hydro Pump and Marshtomp.

"So, we won." Roy and Melanie said in unison.

"Gah! I suppose I'll give up my plans for Mt. Chimney for the moment... But I'LL BE BACK!" Maxie and the other Magma Grunts ran away, as well as Tabitha. Archie called back the Aqua members as well, both Teams running into their vehicles.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Melanie had gotten the Meteorite, and had deposited it in Professor Cosmo's lab, where they all had gotten a unique Poke Ball he had on request by Devon Corp., which was the Cosmo Ball. It was a regular Poke Ball; only the top was night sky blue with a yellow crescent on the top. It worked well on Pokemon like Lunatone, Solrock, Clefairy, and Clefable.

They all headed to the Pokemon Center, where they were to sleep. Tomorrow or so would be Roy's Gym Battle against the fourth Gym Leader!

Author: Phew, that was long-ish. Anyway, yeah, next Chapter will probably be Roy's fourth Gym Battle.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25:

Megaflame Master – Mura

(Note: That's what says Flannery's Grandpa's name is.)

Team Roy had gotten to Lavaridge Town by their Skarmories, and since it was only six a.m., they decided to do a few things around town first. Other than Melanie, that is.

"Guys, I'm gonna bathe in the hot springs." she said when they were in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, wait, Melanie! I need to get to the Poke Ball giveaway!" Roy called to her.

"The what?"

"They're giving away free Great and Ultra Poke Balls in the Pokemon Center. So... Steven, could you get the supplies?" Roy asked, turning to the other Gym Challenger.

"Uh... Sure!" Steven replied, walking toward the Poke Mart.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the Pokemon Center, Roy had received 5 Ultra Balls and 10 Great Balls from Nurse Joy. He turned around after stuffing them in his bag to see...

"Like it, Roy?" Melanie asked.

Roy saw that she was in a black bikini, making him blush.

"Uh... Yeah, sure... Heh..." Roy said nervously, feeling her walk past him, through the door to the Hot Springs.

'She was... so cute...' Roy thought, his blush's color deepening and growing.

Author: Oh, how cute... (Sweat drops...)

0o0o0o0o0o0

After Melanie had finished bathing and Steven had gotten the needed supplies, they all headed into the Gym. It was a misty, rocky field, with heavy heat in the air.

Suddenly, a man of about 55 walked toward them all. He had a white beard and hair, a short, brown top hair and brown suit with dark eyes and a white mustache, as well as a white undershirt and red tie.

"Hello. I'm the Leader of the Lavaridge Gym, Mura. Are you here for a challenge?" the old man asked.

"I am, Mr. Mura! I'm Roy from Littleroot Town!" Roy said, putting his fist near his face, smirking.

"Ah, yes. I accept your challenge. We will use four Pokemon in a single battle system. Ready?"

"Oh, yeah!" Roy replied, grabbing his Net Ball. He threw it, calling out:

"I choose you! Masquerain!"

Masquerain came out of the Net Ball in a flash of blue light, chirping:

"Mas-quer-ain!"

"A Bug? But this is a Fire Gym!" Mura cried, causing Roy to gasp.

"It is...?" He turned Anime "white-out" style.

"Yes. Oh, well though! I choose you! Slugma!" Mura shouted, throwing a Poke Ball.

"Slug-ma!" Slugma droned.

Battle statistics: This is a four-on-four single battle with no time limit. Only Roy can swap Pokemon.

Roy's Masquerain vs. Mura's Slugma

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Slugma, Flamethrower!"

Slugma unleashed a blast of red, yellow, and orange fire, which was easily dodged by Masquerain.

"Masquerain, Water Pulse!"

Masquerain opened its mouth and shot out three supersonic rings, which floated into Slugma, causing serious damage.

"Slugma, you okay?" Mura asked.

"Slug-ugh." Slugma nodded, frowning at Masquerain.

"Good. Use Body Slam!"

Slugma leapt up, and aimed at Masquerain. He slammed it down, causing Masquerain's HP to drop by ¼.

"Wow, this is already interesting!" Melanie cried.

"Yes." Steven agreed.

"Masquerain, use Hydro Pump!" Roy yelled.

"What! I didn't know Masquerain could use Hydro Pump, especially Roy's!" Melanie said to Steven on the bench.

"Well, Surskit can learn it as an egg move, so it's logical. Since all Pokemon come from eggs..."

"I know." Melanie sweat dropped.

Anyway, two blasts of water shot from a ball formed in front of Masquerain's nose, which twisted around each other. The Water Attack dramatically hurt Slugma, which obviously means: KO.

"No, Slugma!" Mura cried, and then held out Slugma's Poe Ball. Slugma turned to red energy and zapped back into the Ball.

Mura brought out another Poke Ball. "Come forth, Magcargo!"

"Magcargo!" yelled Magcargo.

Roy's Masquerain vs. Mura's Magcargo

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Magcargo, Rock Slide!"

Magcargo jumped up, and rocks from the field sped toward Masquerain. The attack nearly KO'd the Bug/ Flying dual!

"Masquerain! You alright?" Roy asked.

"Masq..." Masquerain groaned, but it found the strength to get back up.

"Okay. Use Water Pulse!"

Masquerain gathered water particles in its mouth and shot out a glowing, blue ball of water at Magcargo. The attack was vastly effective, and nearly knocked out Magcargo!

"Magcargo!" Mura cried. "Hmm... I guess you are slightly good, Roy. But... Magcargo, Fire Blast!"

A flash of fire came from Magcargo's red throat, and it blasted from its goo-like mouth in the shape of a star. The attack knocked out Roy's Bug/ Flying dual Type Pokemon.

"Good job, Masquerain. Return." Roy said, holding out his Net Ball, Masquerain beaming into it as red energy.

"Okay. I've weakened your overgrown snail! So..."

"YOU DISRESPECT MY POKEMON! GRR!" Mura shouted, a yellow anger cross appearing on his white hair.

"YAAAH! SCARY, MAD, OLD DUDE!" Roy screamed, causing all in the room but him and Mura to sweat drop.

"Anyway, I choose Nosepass!" Roy threw a Poke Ball.

Nosepass came from Roy's Poke Ball, and it grunted:

"Nose-pass!"

Roy's Nosepass vs. Mura's Magcargo

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Nosepass, Earthquake!"

Nosepass stomped the ground with its big, blue foot, causing tectonic rings to shoot out, aimed at Magcargo.

"Magcargo, dodge with Body Slam!"

Magcargo somehow jumped, lifting its heavy body out of the line of... Earthquake. He also aimed to come down on Nosepass!

"Nosepass... Counter it with..." Roy said quietly, and waited for his snail-like foe to be closer...

"Now! Rock Slide!"

Nosepass stomped the floor again, causing a few big rocks to fly up in Magcargo's face. The attack did the job, knocking Magcargo back, and knocking Magcargo... _Out._

"Magcargo, no! Grr..." Mura growled in frustration. He recalled it, and then took out a Great Ball.

"Okay, I choose Camerupt!" He threw the blue and white Ball, and the Fire/ Ground dual Pokemon that Team Magma Administrator Tabitha had used materialized.

"Rupt!" yelled Camerupt.

Roy's Nosepass vs. Mura's Camerupt

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Nosepass, Earthquake!"

Nosepass sent the orange-brown rings of Earthquake at Roy's command. The Ground attack was super effective, but still only took off a quarter of Camerupt's HP.

"Camerupt, _you_ use Earthquake!"

This time, Camerupt sent out the loops of tectonic movement, aimed at Nosepass. The attack brought Nosepass' HP into the yellows.

"Nosepass, Rock Slide!"

Brown rocks flew toward Camerupt from beneath Nosepass' feet, causing some good damage to Camerupt.

"Camerupt, Magnitude!"

Camerupt brought its head closer to its underside, and then it brought it out abruptly, causing big cracks to advance toward Nosepass. They formed into one big slit in the ground, and a yellow, sparkling number 7 appeared for a brief moment.

"Ah! Magnitude 7!" Mura cried gleefully.

"Magni... Wha?" Roy pondered.

Anyway, the attack nearly caused Nosepass to become KO'd!

"You wonder what Magnitude is?" Mura asked Roy.

"Yeah."

"Well, depending on what the magnitude is, the attack Magnitude can be less or more powerful than its sister attack, Earthquake. If you still don't get it, read about the Richter Scale, invented by Charles F. Richter."

"Oh. Okay..." Roy sweat dropped. "Nosepass, use Earthquake again!"

Again, rings shot out from under Nosepass at Camerupt, causing serious damage.

"Camerupt, Magnitude once more!"

Fissures crackled toward Nosepass, and they all came into a large one. A glowing, red 10 levitated above it, meaning it was the super powerful Magnitude _10! _The attack obviously knocked out Nosepass, and Roy recalled it, thanking it for a battle well fought.

"Okay, SuperSlicer! I choose you!" Roy tossed out his Ultra Ball, and SuperSlicer appeared.

"Skarmory!" SuperSlicer squawked.

Roy's Skarmory, SuperSlicer vs. Mura's Camerupt

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"SuperSlicer, use Drill Peck!"

SuperSlicer's beak began glowing white, and also spun. A dash toward Camerupt caused a knock-out!

Mura recalled his Camerupt, and then picked out his last Poke Ball... An Ultra Ball...

"Good job, SuperSlicer!" Roy cheered.

"Roy!" Mura called to him.

"A good battle so far. But... This is where it ends."

"Uh..." Roy said blankly.

"I choose you, Magmar!" Mura threw the Ultra Ball.

"Magmar!" roared Magmar, a Fire-Type with red feet, black, short legs, red arms and hands, a red head with two yellow, hair-like and fire-like coming from the back, a tube-shaped yellow mouth, a red body, and yellow flame-like patterns on its belly, along with a flame-tipped, yellow tail.

"Whoa..." Roy gulped.

Roy's Skarmory, SuperSlicer vs. Mura's Magmar

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Magmar, attack with Fire Punch!"

Magmar's fist was engulfed in a dark red flame, and he rushed toward SuperSlicer. One attack would nearly KO SuperSlicer...!

"SuperSlicer, dodge it with Aerial Ace!"

SuperSlicer let out a squawk, and then disappeared with a flap of its wings, so Magmar missed.

"Attack, now!" Roy yelled. SuperSlicer reappeared suddenly, swooping into Magmar, causing some good damage.

"Magmar! Fire Blast!"

Magmar landed on the ground in a rough manner, but from Magmar's tube-ish mouth, a star-shaped blast of fire shot toward SuperSlicer. The attack automatically made the Steel/ Flying Element faint, it dropping down. Roy recalled it and thanked it.

"Okay... My last Pokemon..." Roy clutched his Great Ball.

"I choose you! Torkoal!" Roy yelled, tossing the Ball.

"Torrr!" Torkoal shouted, blowing black smoke from its back.

Roy's Torkoal vs. Mura's Magmar

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Magmar, use Thunderpunch!"

Magmar's red fist began glowing an electrical yellow, static crackling from it. Magmar dashed toward Torkoal, fist outwards.

"Torkoal, counter that with Iron Tail!"

Torkoal's hard-to-see red tail began glowing a metallic silver color. In a flash, Torkoal's arms, legs, and head retracted into its shell, and he spun in a leap at the electrically charged fist of Magmar. His tail collided with Magmar's fist, causing a loud **_boom _**to echo in the battlefield. Both took minor damage, but returned to their respective sides of the combat zone.

"Torkoal, Flamethrower!"

Torkoal opened its mouth, and a blast of flames shot out at Magmar.

"Magmar, you use Flamethrower!"

Magmar let loose a burst of flames, which ran into Torkoal's. An explosion occurred, and when the black smoke cleared, Magmar's Flamethrower was headed right toward Roy!

"YAAAH!" Roy started running around the field like a maniac, the Fire attack following him.

"Tor!" Torkoal grunted, jumping in front of the Flamethrower. His body glowed in a metallic color when Flamethrower hit, causing it to bounce back at Magmar, causing a bit of damage! Torkoal's Defense also was boosted.

"Huh?" Roy said, stopping when he noticed Flamethrower stopped.

"Torkoal used Iron Defense, Roy!" Steven called.

"Cool!" Roy exclaimed, and then returned to his trainers' box.

"Torkoal, Heat Wave!"

An orange ball of fire formed in Torkoal's mouth, which shot out in a wide, fiery orange wave. The attack struck Magmar, causing some better damage than previous attacks.

"Magmar, Psychic!"

Magmar's eyes began glowing in a light blue aura, and a burst of telekinetic energy shot out at Torkoal. The attack brought Torkoal to the edge of the yellows...

"Torkoal!" Roy cried, hurrying to think of an attack good enough to cause some major or at least some damage.

"Oh, yeah..." he realized.

"Torkoal, use Overheat!"

A light orange ball of fire formed in Torkoal's now open mouth, and it shot out in a blast of light orange fire illuminated in white light! The attack it Magmar, and hit in the most vulnerable spot of the Pokemon: the head. In other words, it was critical, meaning it put Magmar in the **_reds!_**

"Magmar! Are you okay?" Mura cried, seeing Magmar panting furiously.

"Mag... Mar..." Magmar panted, nodding its head.

"Remember, Roy: Overheat gets less powerful with each hit." Steven warned.

"Yeah." Roy nodded.

"Okay... Now, use Hyper Beam!"

Magmar opened up its tube-like mouth a bit more, where golden energy particles gathered. They formed a ball, and then shot out in the form of a golden-yellow beam...

"Torkoal, Iron Defense!" Roy countered.

Torkoal withdrew into its shell, a shine coming across its black shell. Hyper Beam hit, but just reflected back toward Magmar!

"Magmar, Flamethrower!"

Magmar let loose a burst of flames from its yellow mouth, which destroyed Hyper Beam.

"Heh heh heh heh... Torkoal, Fire Blast!"

A star-shaped fiery beam shot out from Torkoal's mouth, hitting the weak Magmar, causing it to finally...

..._faint_.

"No, Magmar!" Mura cried, running over to his fallen Pokemon.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Roy, Mura, Melanie, and Steven were outside the Lavaridge Gym, and Mura had a fire-like Badge with yellow dots on it in his hand.

"Well, Roy, I suppose you deserve this Badge for your victory!" Mura chuckled, handing the Badge to Roy.

"Yeah!" Melanie cheered.

"I present you... The Heat Badge!"

"Oh, yeah...!" Roy cheered, striking the usual Ash-like pose and shouted:

"I got the Heat Badge!"

"Roy, I'm glad one of my last Gym Battles was this exiting!"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Roy asked Mura.

"I'm gonna stop running the Gym. My granddaughter, Flannery, will take over in a few years."

"I see..." Steven and Roy sighed.

"Well, anyway! I guess you'll go to Petalburg City again for the Balance Badge!"

"Yeah!"

"Good luck, old chap!" Mura laughed, tipping his brown hat.

The trio walked away, and onto Route 112 soil, advancing to Petalburg City, and their next adventure!

Author: Well, I hope that Fire Super Fight was good for ya. Sorry for the wait... But, anyway, Review !


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26:

The Evil Within

After winning his fourth Badge, making him one step closer to the Hoenn League, Roy is heading toward Rustboro so he can find the quickest route to Petalburg and then Fortree City. Of course, I better not forget Melanie and Steven! Although I'd like to forget the latter...

Anywho, they were going through Meteor Falls to get to Rustboro, and then they'd get to Petalburg, and so on. They were already out of Meteor Falls when a man came up to them. He wore a ruby red outfit with a red cape, and black designs. His chest bore the oh-so-familiar red **E **symbol...

"I've caught up with you! Gah ha ha ha!" he cackled.

"Who are you? Tweedle Dumb or Tweedle Dumber?" Melanie said.

"You're Tweedle Dumb!"

"Then you're Tweedle Dumber!"

"No, you are!"

"SHUT UP!" Roy yelled. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Anyway, I am Team Eon Clan Red Peon 1, AKA TECRP1!"

"Say that again?" Roy asked.

"TECRP1! Anyway, I'm a cut above the Grunts you've fought, and I demand a battle! With..."

"I'll battle him." Steven said confidently, stepping forward.

"Okay, Steven." Roy agreed.

"Well, I guess it's time to duel! You'll certainly lose to me, Naps!" (Oooooo...)

"Yeah, right. You need to take some! And I'll help you, heh heh heh..." Steven laughed.

"Grr..." Naps clutched a strange, full black Poke Ball that had a purple, cage-like design all around it. Even the bottom!

"I'm _so _gonna kick your butt!" Naps growled, causing Roy's ears to perk up.

"That sounds familiar..." Roy mumbled.

"What is?" Melanie asked.

"The way he said... 'I'm **_so _**gonna kick your butt...'"

"That does sound familiar..."

"Okay, enough talk, fight **_now!_** C'mon out, Voltorb!" Naps threw his strange Poke Ball, and a Poke Ball look-alike came out. Only, it was bigger than a Poke Ball, and the colors were... Darker...

"Vol-torb!" it said in a droning, mechanical voice.

"Humph, I thought I'd get a challenge. I choose you, Lairon!" Steven threw a Poke Ball, and his Lairon appeared from a flash of white light.

"Lair-on!" it grunted, clawing the ground.

Battle statistics: This is a three-on-three battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Steven's Lairon vs. Team Eon Red _Peon_ Naps' Voltorb

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Voltorb, Spark attack!"

Voltorb was illuminated in yellow electricity, and it charged at Lairon. The attack hardly did anything against the Rock/ Steel Element, but for some reason, did more than expected...

"Lairon, Iron Tail!"

Lairon's tail became illuminated in a metallic silver color. Voltorb was still by it, so a swift flick of the tail became critical!

"Grr... Voltorb, Explosion!"

"Oh, this'll work..." Steven mumbled sarcastically.

Voltorb became a simple sphere of white energy, which exploded like an atomic bomb, causing it to faint and Lairon to... Well, not much. Lairon's HP was brought into the yellows a bit.

"Aw, man..." Naps mumbled, holding out Voltorb's strange Ball. A black beam of light shot out, withdrawing Voltorb.

"Okay, next up is: Lotad!" Another strange Poke Ball was tossed out, and a Water/ Grass Element appeared. It had a yellow, beak-like mouth, a blue body with six legs, and a leaf on its back, which was in a bowl-like form. The colors were dark, though...

"Lotad!" it said.

Steven's Lairon vs. TERP Naps' Lotad

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Lairon, Aerial Ace!"

Lairon ran in a direction, and disappeared into the wind. A few minutes later, he reappeared, slashing Lotad. The Flying-Type assault was super effective, causing Lotad to faint.

"Aw... Return, Lotad!" Naps recalled Lotad.

"Okay... Alakazam, go!"

Naps threw yet another black Poke Ball, and an Alakazam appeared. Only, it, like Naps' other Pokemon, was darkened.

"Kazam!" it yelled in its deep voice.

Steven's Lairon vs. Naps' Alakazam

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Alakazam, Fire Punch!"

Alakazam's fist began glowing red, and Alakazam struck Lairon, fist ablaze! The attack _knocked out Lairon!_

"Whoa..." Roy and Melanie said in amazement.

"Rrr... Lairon, return!" Steven recalled Lairon and thanked it.

"Okay, Onix! C'mon out!"

"Onix!" roared Onix when it came from its Poke Ball.

Steven's Onix vs. TERP Naps' Alakazam

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Alakazam, Ice Punch!"

"What!"

Alakazam's fist began glowing icy blue, and it hit Onix. It's weakness to Ice was its downfall, making it faint!

"What? Grr... Return, Onix!" Steven recalled his fallen Rock/ Ground Element.

"Okay... Meet my strongest Pokemon! I choose you, Metang!"

Steven threw a Great Ball, and a Steel/ Psychic Elemental appeared. It was a blue, floating disk with arms, a trio of white claws at the ends. Black spaces revealed its orange eyes.

"Met-ung!" Metang shouted in a fast-paced voice.

Steven's Metang vs. TERP Naps' Alakazam

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Metang, Metal Claw!"

Metang's claws shone in metallic light, and it slashed at Alakazam, causing heavy damage.

"Alakazam, Fire Punch!"

Alakazam rushed at Metang, a Fire Punch being anticipated.

"Metang... HYPER BEAM!"

Metang opened it mouth, where a gold energy ball formed. In a second, it shot at Alakazam, and because of its low Defense, fainted!

"NO!" Naps cried.

"YES!" Roy cheered.

"Man, I thought if I didn't use the same Pokemon as other reds, I'd win!" Naps fumed.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon. Naps ran off like a mad man, dropping spare, black Poke Balls.

"Hey, look!" Roy said, pointing to them. He picked one up, and read what was on the bottom:

"Dark Ball – Team Eon Inc."

"Okay... Well, I'll take 'em!" Roy said, stuffing them in his bag.

"But, Roy! It's a **_Dark _**Ball!" Melanie cried. "It might be evil!"

"So? It can't be that bad."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Roy, Melanie, and Steven got to the Rustboro Center for a night's stay. Roy was still pondering about the "Dark Balls" he had gotten when he fell asleep...

Author: No hints about the Dark Balls!


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27:

Battle Rivale 2!

After some events with Team Eon, Roy, Melanie, and What's-his-name carried onto Petalburg City from Rustboro. They had gotten out of the woods and into the limits of Petalburg when Roy's oh-_so_-familiar rival found them...

"Oh, great..." Roy muttered when he saw his long-haired goofball-ish adversary.

"Roy, how nice to, like, see you again!" Lovrina called as she walked up to them, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Yeah, and how, like, _not nice_ to see you again, Haterina!"

"Yeah, buzz off!" Melanie said.

"Who's she?" Steven asked.

"My rival..." Roy replied sulkily.

"And next battle opponent!" Lovrina declared, grabbing a Great Ball.

"What! But I already almost made it to the Gym...!"

"Tough luck, Roy-boy. Hee heh heh heh heh!" Lovrina cackled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" A big anger cross appeared on Roy's head.

"Oh, how frightening. Let's battle! I choose you, Luvdisc!" Lovrina tossed a Great Ball, and her Luvdisc came out.

"Luv-luv-disc!" Luvdisc chirped.

"Grrr..." Roy said, gritting his teeth. "I hate girly Pokemon. Go! Masquerain!" Roy threw his Net Ball, and his Masquerain materialized.

"Masquer-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r!" Masquerain trilled.

Battle statistics: This is a four-on-four battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Roy's Masquerain vs. Lovrina's Luvdisc

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Luvdisc, Water Gun!"

Luvdisc opened its small white mouth, and a blast of water shot out at Masquerain.

"Masquerain, Solarbeam!"

Masquerain opened its wings, where a light yellow ball of solar energy formed. It gained energy from the sun, and shot out as a beautiful beam, slicing through Water Gun, and nearly knocking Luvdisc!

"LUVDISC! YOU IDIOT!" Lovrina roared angrily.

"Lovrina... You certainly disrespect your Pokemon..." Roy said, a little shocked.

"Pokemon are just tools for battling! My little brother Naps is so right on that! He's the one who told me that!"

"What? Naps? He's a Peon on Team Eon!"

"**_So?_** Luvdisc, use Water Pulse!"

Luvdisc opened its mouth again, and let loose a shining blue ball of water. It floated rapidly at Masquerain and hit, causing a bit of damage.

"Masquerain, Giga Drain!"

A green ball of energy formed in front of Masquerain and Luvdisc. Streams came from Luvdisc's ball, absorbed by Masquerain. Masquerain was nearly fully healed, and Luvdisc fainted!

"NO! Luvdisc, in the Ball." Lovrina said madly, holding out Luvdisc's Ball. Luvdisc turned to red energy as a red beam shot from its Ball, and it retreated back into the spherical body.

"C'mon out! Roselia!" Lovrina tossed out a Poke Ball, and her Roselia appeared on the battlefield.

"Ros-el-i!" Roselia trilled.

'Huh? Roselia's a Grass-Type. I have a Bug and Flying Element... Hmm...' Roy thought.

"LET'S GO, PEOPLE! ROLL THE BATTLE LINEUP THINGY ALREADY!" Lovrina yelled, penetrating the dimension between the audience/ author/ director and characters.

"What are you talking about!" Roy asked.

"Non'ya!" Lovrina stuck her tongue out.

Roy's Masquerain vs. Lovrina's Roselia

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Masquerain, stay right there. I have a feeling Lovrina and Roselia have a trick up their sleeve..." Roy cautioned, getting a chirp as a reply.

"How correct!" Lovrina said. "Roselia, use Combo Maneuver 128: SwordsEdge!"

"Oh, great... Now not only are there funky names for moves, but numbers! What next? Locusts? Plagues? The end of the world as we know it!" Roy cried, shaking.

"Roy, calm down boy!" Melanie called.

"..._Never use 'Roy' and 'boy' in the same sentence._"

"OK..."

Anyway, Roselia spun its arms, and white swords appeared around it. They slashed each other, and when they disappeared, Roselia's Attack was boosted vastly! Then, Roselia charged at Masquerain, which caused severe damage, enough to make the Bug-Flying Element faint! Of course, Roselia took quite a bit of recoil...

"Swords Dance and Double Edge... An impressive combo, none the less." Roy complemented.

"Thanks." Lovrina said, smirking.

"But not enough. Masquerain, return!" Roy recalled Masquerain, and then threw out a Great Ball, calling out:

"Torkoal, go!"

Torkoal appeared in a flash of blue-white light, blowing steam out its nose.

"EEEYUUU!" Melanie cried at the aforementioned action.

"Relax, Mel..." Roy mumbled quietly, his eyes becoming Anime and a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. "It's not like Torkoal blew out snot..."

"Tor-koal!" Torkoal called out.

"HOW MANY TIMES WILL I HAFTA SAY IT! ROLL THE BATTLE COMMENCE-Y THING, MR. AUTHOR OR WHOEVER!" Lovrina yelled.

(Author: Sheesh...)

Roy's Torkoal vs. Lovrina's Roselia

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Torkoal, Iron Defense!"

Torkoal gave a howl, and then shone in a metallic color, boosting Defense a lot.

"Roselia, Sludge Bomb!"

Roselia's roses began glowing a sickly purple color, and several blobs of sludge bombarded Torkoal. Not much damage was caused, but Torkoal cried out in pain as a gurgling noise was heard!

"What the... EEEYUUU!" Melanie screamed again.

"Not again..." Lovrina and Roy sighed, a sweat drop appearing on their heads.

"Looks like Torkoal has been Poisoned, Roy!" Steven called. "It's HP will decrease steadily."

"Yikes... Okay Torkoal! Use the SunnyHeat combo!"

"And here I thought you didn't know about combos 'cuz you whined about 'em..." Lovrina muttered.

Torkoal gave a howl, and the sunlight brightened immensely. (Sunny Day) And then, Torkoal opened its mouth to reveal a light orange ball of fire, which shot out as an orange-white beam!

"Overheat! NO!" Lovrina cried.

"Overheat! YES!" Roy taunted.

Roselia got hit by the "beefed-up" Fire Attack, causing it to obviously faint.

"Grr... Return." Lovrina recalled Roselia, and attached the Poke Ball to her belt.

"That's it. Time for the big guys. Let's go! Gorebyss!" Lovrina shouted, throwing a Net Ball.

"Go-o-re-byss!" Gorebyss, a graceful pink Water Element with a circular tail tip, two white stripes on the tail, a needle-shaped nose, black eyes, dark pink shells over the "chest" if fishes have one, and two pink "hairs" coming from the top and bottom of the head/ neck, chirped. (Ooh... Long sentence.)

Roy's Torkoal vs. Lovrina's Gorebyss

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Gorebyss, Water Pulse!"

Gorebyss opened its mouth under its nose and shot out three supersonic, watery rings at Torkoal. The powerful Water Attack brought Torkoal into the reds!

"Torkoal, no!" Roy cried. Then, a gurgling noise was heard (Causing Melanie to scream "EEEYUUU!" again...), and Torkoal fainted!

"What in the Pokemon World?" Roy pondered.

"Forget about the Poison, Roy-boy? Hee heh-heh-heh-heh!" Lovrina cackled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Torkoal, you were great. Return." Roy recalled Torkoal, and then took out his Ultra Ball.

"Don't fail me, SUPERSLICER!" Roy roared as he tossed the Ultra Poke Ball, his Skarmory appearing on the field.

"Skar-mor-yyyyyyy!" SuperSlicer squawked.

"Wow! A shiny Pokemon!" Lovrina oohed and ahhed.

"Plus, it has a Poke Virus! YOU SHALL LOSE! GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!"

(Author: That's **_my cackle!_**)

Roy's Skarmory, SuperSlicer vs. Lovrina's Gorebyss

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"SuperSlicer, Drill Peck!"

SuperSlicer's beak began glowing white, and then started spinning. SuperSlicer flew at a high speed toward Gorebyss, delivering a critical Flying-Type assault.

"Gorebyss, you can beat that sorry excuse for a pelican!"

"That would be a Pelipper you're speaking of." Roy corrected.

"...WHATEVER! GOREBYSS, HYDRO PUMP!"

A ball of water formed in front of Gorebyss, which formed two bumps. They became two separate blasts of water, heading toward SuperSlicer, spinning around each other. The attacks collided with SuperSlicer, causing a bit of damage.

"SuperSlicer, no!" Roy cried, fearing for his pocket monster's well being. "Grr... Use Aerial Ace!"

SuperSlicer got up from its hit, and flew up, slicing its way into invisibility. Soon it came and slashed Gorebyss, making the Water Elemental faint!

"NOO! GOREBYSS!" Lovrina yelled angrily. She held out Gorebyss' Net Ball, recalling it.

"Okay... Here-a we go." she growled, throwing in a strange Italian accent. (?)

"I choose you... Kirlia!"

Out of a Poke Ball came Roy's worst fear: Lovrina's Kirlia!

"Kir-li-a!" Kirlia said, spinning Ballet-style.

"Oh, boy... There it is..." Roy sighed.

"ROLL THE..." Lovrina started to yell.

(Author: Shut up! Rolling!)

Roy's SuperSlicer, Skarmory vs. Lovrina's Kirlia

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Kirlia, Fire Punch!"

Kirlia balled up its hand to make a fist, which glowed in red light. It dashed at SuperSlicer, ready to deliver a super effective hit.

"SuperSlicer, dodge it with Aerial Ace!"

SuperSlicer disappeared into the air right before Kirlia hit, and reappeared on Lovrina's side of the field.

"Now, Kirlia! Hypnosis!"

Kirlia's eyes began glowing red slightly, and they drew SuperSlicer's gaze into them, putting it to sleep!

"No, SuperSlicer!" Roy cried.

"Dream Eater!"

Kirlia did a dance by SuperSlicer, and stopped, gaining energy from SuperSlicer's dream, and causing some damage to the Steel/ Flying Element.

"And, now, finish with Fire Punch!"

Fist glowing red again, Kirlia delivered the final blow to SuperSlicer, Fire Punch.

"...SuperSlicer, return." Roy said, holding out SuperSlicer's Ultra Ball. The bird retreated into it as red light.

"I could use my Nosepass on ya', Lovrina. But what I _will _use has a score to settle with your pitiful Pokemon. Time to come out! MACHOKE!" Roy yelled, summoning his evolved starter.

His Machoke came out, and as soon as he saw its foe, a dark expression came over its face, matching Roy's.

"..." Lovrina stared.

"Oh, why'd he choose him! He'll lose!" Melanie cried.

Roy's Machoke vs. Lovrina's Kirlia

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Machoke, FocusUp combo!"

Machoke focused on its objective, boosting its critical hit ratio. Then it drew in a breath, upping Attack and Defense. (If you can't remember, it's Focus Energy and Bulk Up.)

"Kirlia, Ice Punch!"

Kirlia's fist began glowing, this time icy blue, and it dashed at Machoke, preparing to strike.

"Machoke, Rock Slide!"

Machoke stomped the brown dirt, forcing rocks to fly up in Kirlia's face. The attack caused a good amount of damage.

"That's it. Kirlia, Psychic!"

Kirlia waved its arms, and several rainbow-colored beams waved out at Machoke. The attack came over it, causing some major damage to the Fighting Element.

"Machoke, you can do it! Use Mega Punch!"

Machoke formed a fist, which became a white ball. He punched Kirlia, causing more damage than Psychic, regardless of effectiveness! (The Normal Element of Mega Punch was normally effective to Kirlia)

"Almost done..." Roy panted.

"You're _so_... right." Lovrina panted. They both were clearly worn out from the battle!

"Kirlia! Psychic!"

Kirlia unleashed another blast of Psychic.

"Machoke... Hidden Power!"

Machoke did a form of Tai Chi, glowing in white light. Several orbs of white light came from the white light, and Machoke returned to its normal colors, sending the orbs at the wave of Psychic. When the attacks collided, an explosion occurred, and only one attacker would prevail...

"...And the winner is..." Steen said dramatically, pulling out a piece of paper like on those contest shows.

"...Lovrina and her Kirlia!"

It was true. Lovrina defeated Roy again, obvious when the black smoke cleared, revealing Machoke's fainted body.

"NOOO!" Roy cried out in frustration.

"Ha!" Lovrina taunted, and recalled Kirlia. She walked away after Roy recalled his Machoke and took 1000 Pokemon Dollars as her prize. Roy and Co. went on into Petalburg City's Pokemon Center to rest themselves and their Pokemon, mainly Roy's from the strenuous battle and trip.

0o0o0o0o0o0

'I can't believe I lost to her again...' Roy sulked before falling asleep...

0o0o0o0o0o0

'Poor Roy...' Melanie thought in her room...

Author: GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK! ROY LOST AGAIN! GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK Cough... cough-cough... Yeah, he lost! Ha-ha-ha! R&R before I run out of air to breathe while I cackle... GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK... (Cackling fades out)


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28:

The Gym Leader with no Category in the Pokemon Emerald PokeNav – Norman

After getting his butt kicked by Lovrina again, Roy left for the Gym before Steven woke up. Melanie was already awake, so they both strolled through the town, and found the plain Gym. After they pushed through a set of blue doors, they both saw a man about 25, wearing a long-sleeved, red, closed jacket with high, black outlined collars and a black zipper line, blue pants, and black boots.

"Hello!" he called. "Do I have some challengers today?"

"Yes, sir. I am. My name is Roy."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Roy. I'm Norman, Petalburg City Gym Leader."

"...I knew you're the Gym Leader."

"Oh. Um, okay. Well, let's get ready to battle!" Roy and Norman walked to opposite sides of the field.

"Good luck, Roy!" Melanie called in a chipper way.

"Yeah, I'll need it..." Roy sighed, letting his hair, which had become slightly messy during the two months he hadn't been using his hair gel, droop down over his eyes for a moment.

"Huh...?" Melanie pondered, thinking why Roy would've lost his normal, cheery attitude.

'He was always so _confident..._' Melanie thought. 'But... Oh, great! When he lost to Buttrina, or whoever deserves that name, he must've lost confidence!'

Norman took out a Poke Ball, and threw it, calling out:

"Vigoroth, let's go!"

Out of white light came a Vigoroth, a Normal Element with a white, furry body, and an overall sloth-like design, with the large claws and red nose. Two brown lines adorned his back, a red dot was on his palm below his black claws, and he had a big, brown-lined mouth and two eyes, and finally, a piece of red "hair" coming off from his nose. Melanie wondered if it was from **_in his nose_**, though...

"A Normal Elemental... I choose you, SuperSlicer!" Roy tossed an Ultra Ball, and his SuperSlicer AKA Skarmory appeared on the field.

"Skarrr!" SuperSlicer shouted.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two Battle with no time limit. Only Roy can make substitutions.

Roy's SuperSlicer, Skarmory vs. Norman's Vigoroth

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"SuperSlicer, Aerial Ace!"

SuperSlicer beat its wings, and disappeared in the blink of an eye. It reappeared instantly, slashing across Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth, Slash attack!"

Vigoroth's black claws began glowing white, and the sloth-like Pokemon swiped its claws at SuperSlicer. Because of the high critical hit rate of Slash, Vigoroth caused some good damage against the Steel/ Flying dual Type.

"SuperSlicer, Drill Peck!"

SuperSlicer's beak began glowing faintly, as well as spinning and roaring like a drill. It flew into Vigoroth, causing more damage.

"Huh... You're good, Roy! But, beat this! Vigoroth! Attack with Flamethrower!"

"WHAT!" Melanie and Roy cried out.

It was true; a red flash of flames could be seen from Vigoroth's almost-open mouth, which opened to let loose a stream of orange and yellow fire. The surprising Fire-Type attack from the Normal Element caused significant damage to Roy's SuperSlicer, even though it had a Poke Virus, meaning heightened stats, and Vigoroth's low Sp. Attack!

"SuperSlicer, come back!" Roy yelled, recalling SuperSlicer. It retreated into its Ultra Ball in red light.

"I call for a substitution! I choose... Machoke!" Roy threw out a Poke Ball, and his trusted Machoke appeared.

"Machoke-choke!" he grunted.

"Hmm... A super-strong 1st stage Normal Element vs. a super-strong 1st stage Fighting Element... How interesting..." Norman said.

"Yes." Roy agreed.

Roy's Machoke vs. Norman's Vigoroth

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Vigoroth, start off with Thunderpunch!"

Vigoroth's fist began glowing an electric yellow, static crackling. It rushed in to strike Machoke.

"Machoke! Use Rolling Kick!"

Machoke went into a karate-strike position, and jumped at Vigoroth, leg outward. Machoke began spinning a bit. The attack might win the round for Roy... But Norman had one trick up his sleeve...

"Switch to Counter!"

Vigoroth landed on the ground and shielded itself with a brown and red barrier

"Machoke, you switch to Earthquake!"

Machoke stopped spinning and shot down to the ground, causing brown supersonic rings to fly at Vigoroth.

"Keep up Counter!" Norman yelled. Vigoroth did so, keeping the brown and red barrier in front of it. The waves hit, but bounced right back at Machoke!

"Machoke, YOU use Counter!"

"Huh!" Norman cried. Machoke surrounded itself in the same barrier as Vigoroth. The orange-brown waves kept bouncing back and forth, doubling its strength with each bounce. Whoever got hit would obviously faint...

After about 20 bounces, (Phew... Reaching 1-Hit KO level, now!) Vigoroth's shield started to falter, as did Machoke's. Vigoroth's disappeared first, and got hit by Earthquake, which had been doubled in strength 28 times! Obviously, it fainted!

"No, Vigoroth!" Norman cried again as he saw Vigoroth be slammed into the wall of the Gym, making a huge hole... (Insert sweat drop here... lol)

Norman recalled his Pokemon, thanking it for a good battle. Roy switched out Machoke with SuperSlicer, so he'd reserve his gargantuan ordnance for last. (Big guns; heavy artillery; etc.)

"Roy, you've made it this far. But now, you'll hafta deal with my strongest Pokemon! Come forth, Slaking!" Norman threw a Poke Ball.

"Slak..." yawned Slaking, a Normal Elemental. It was an ape-like Pokemon with a big pink nose, white neck fur, a tan face and chest, a brown back, legs, and arms, and tan feet.

"Well, this will be a fine battle!" Norman declared to Roy, who didn't reply.

'Poor Roy...' Melanie thought...

Roy's SuperSlicer, Skarmory vs. Norman's Slaking

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"SuperSlicer, Steel Wing!" Roy ordered.

SuperSlicer's wings began glowing a metallic color, and it flew up. It swooped down on Slaking, but Slaking was barely affected!

"What the!" Roy cried.

"Slaking have high Defense, so Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, and Drill Peck won't work too good, Roy! Slaking, Fire Blast!"

A flash of white flames came from Slaking's mouth, and after it opened, a star-shaped, red blast of fire shot out at SuperSlicer! It hit, causing a knockout!

"SuperSlicer, no!" Roy cried again. He then recalled it, and stayed still for a moment...

"ROY!" Melanie yelled, getting his attention.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you! Before Lovrina beat you recently, you've been blowin' away these Gym Leaders like dust! So what if Lovrina beat you? Just battle with all you can! That's all that matters."

"But... She's a **_girl..._** That's beaten me three times!"

"Don't make me come over there. If you won't win for yourself, win for, uh... _ME!_"

"...Why would I do that?" Roy asked, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks.

"Well, what other good reason is there? HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Heh heh... Okay, I'll win! For... _me._ Not you. Besides, my Pokemon need to flex their muscles... If they can get a good workout with this orangutan wannabe!"

"Now that's the Roy I know!" Melanie shouted, then turned away and thought, with a blush:

"_And love..._"

"I choose you, Machoke!" Roy yelled, his spirit back to normal. Machoke appeared on the field.

"Machoke-Ma!"

Roy's Machoke vs. Norman's Slaking

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Machoke, Dynamicpunch!"

Machoke began twirling its arm, fist glowing a blinding white. A circle of white outlined the end of the twirl. Machoke struck Slaking, causing MEGA damage, regardless of stats!

"Hmm... Maybe I better up the notch... Slaking, Aerial Ace!"

"..." Roy stared in amazement.

Slaking somehow disappeared into thin air, and didn't reappear until two minutes later. It slashed Machoke, causing heavy damage with a surprising _Flying_-Type move!

"Now, Slaking! Focus Punch!"

Slaking began punching the air furiously, causing white balls to fly from its fists. They came at Machoke, who would probably be taken out by the powerful Fighting attack! But Roy was ready...

"Machoke, Counter it!"

Machoke formed the red barrier of Counter, and sent the flurries Fighting attacks back at Slaking at _double the strength!_ Now, time for math class:

Focus Punch's original AP: 150

With Counter: 300

Because of Slaking's weakness to Fighting attacks: 600!

Slaking's HP minus 600 plus: KO!

Slaking fainted from a tremendous blow, falling on its face.

"I lost... Oh, well." Norman sighed, then recalled Slaking, thanking it for a good job.

"Well, Roy! I suppose this is yours!" He walked over to Roy after Machoke had been sprayed with some Potions and recalled. Norman held out a silver bar with two silver circles on the ends. "This is the Balance Badge!"

Roy took it, and held it in his palm. "My 5th Badge... Thank you, Norman. I got... A BALANCE BADGE!" Roy cheered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Melanie and Roy met with Steven at the Pokemon Center. Roy told Steven about his battle, and they went on to Oldale Town, surfing to Route 110 from Route 103's river, and then to Mauville City, where they stayed at the Pokemon Center for the night, ready for the next set of adventures.

Author: It sure was nice to have a non-Steven Chappie. Ugh... Anyway, dearest readers, I have some bad news: I will not be doing 10 Chapters a month. I'll be posting a new story tomorrow, and I can't keep up with both. Anyway, make sure you check out and Review Pokemon XSD: Windstorm of Cyclones when it's up! R&R both!


	29. Chapter 29

PM: Okay, lemme start off by saying that I'm sorry for the long wait. This isn't me. It's just I've been workin' on my other fic a lot, but that hasn't gotten much progress either. AND I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN ANYWHERE! **_I'M A FAILURE! _**(Crying)

But... What the heck. Here's Chapter 29.

CHAPTER 29:

The Mystery of the Legendary Pokemon!

From Petalburg City to Oldale Town and Slateport, from Slateport to Mauville and to Route 118 Roy, Steven and Melanie trekked. After using their Water Pokemon to travel across a river, the three stopped for a break. They had used their Skarmory power to fly to Mauville, but to give them some rest, had used Water power the rest of the way.

"Well, after our break, we should be able to get to Fortree by nightfall." Steven said, looking at a Hoenn map.

"Awesome! Then I can get my sixth Badge!" Roy cheered.

"Uh, _we_." Steven corrected.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I forgot you need three more Badges like me!"

"Yep."

After their break and a little food, the three set off for Fortree again. But pretty soon, they came across a problem: high grass.

"Okay, how are we gonna get past this?" Melanie asked.

Roy chuckled. "I'll show you, Mel." Roy jumped up and then shouted, "I choose you! SuperSlicer!" Roy tossed out his Ultra Ball, which had a ton of spin action, _dude_! (I am so weird.)

"Skar-r-r-r-r-rmorYYYYY!" squawked SuperSlicer loudly as it appeared in yellow light.

"SuperSlicer, clear us a wide path through this grass with our new combo, SteelAce!"

SuperSlicer flew up into the air about ten yards, and swooped down toward the grass at such a high speed, it disappeared. The only trace was a flash of silver, which was when SuperSlicer sliced a five foot path in the grass.

It came back, and Roy recalled it.

"The combo components: Steel Wing and Aerial Ace." Roy explained, seeing Melanie's questioning look, and then walked through the path. Melanie went next, and then Steven.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After slicing some more grass, the trio found themselves looking at a large building with instruments like radar and weather vanes on it.

"Hey... This is the Weather Institute!" Roy cried. But then, they all heard some gruff voices, as well as a few feminine voices.

"When are those guys gonna get back? I'm so tired a' waitin'..." said a gruff voice.

"Oh, shut it. You and I can't let anyone pass this bridge, like the other Grunts can't let people in the Institute!" shouted a girl.

"Grunts?" Melanie whimpered.

"Team Aqua!" Roy cried, seeing two pairs of a female and male Aqua Grunts, one pair by the bridge to Fortree, one by the Institute door.

"We better see what they're up to! HEY TEAM AQ--" Roy began to shout, but got clobbered in the head by Melanie.

"Roy, contain it! I'll get 'em back for making me get on their Team... Grr... Marshtomp, go!"

Melanie's Marshtomp came upon the grass. Melanie whispered something in its ear.

"Okay, here's what we'll do..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Aqua Grunts were yawning they were so bored. But suddenly, a blast of mud shot from the grass into their eyes, blinding them!

"Let's go! Good job, Marshtomp! Return!" It was Melanie, Roy, and Steven! Melanie recalled her Marshtomp, and they all rushed into the building.

Inside, they all saw that several Aqua Grunts would have to be fought. As they all walked in front of one, a female, she caught them and made the challenge!

"Hold it right there you three! No one is allowed in here except Aqua Grunts! So, only the girl can come in!" she said.

"HEY! I QUIT TEAM AQUA!" Melanie growled.

"Well, then, I challenge one of you to a battle! Who'll it be?"

After a pause, Roy decided to battle.

"Okay, then. A one-on-one battle! Go, Sharpedo!"

From a Poke Ball came a Sharpedo, a blue shark Pokemon of the Water and Dark Elements. It had a white underside and back, with red eyes and a star on the back. Agolden scar was on the top of its head.

"Shar-r-r-rpedo!" it growled.

"Hmm... I choose you Machoke!"

Roy threw a Poke Ball, and his Machoke appeared on the floor of the Institute, showing off its muscles.

"Machoke!"

Battle statistics: This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Roy's Machoke vs. Team Aqua Grunt's Sharpedo

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Machoke, start with Dynamicpunch!"

Machoke charged into Sharpedo with its fist in white. The attack was super effective, causing Sharpedo to faint almost immediately! Roy was about to get cocky, when he saw Machoke clutch its hand...

'Oh, darn! I forgot about Sharpedo's Rough Skin!' Roy thought.

"Hmm! Sharpedo, Double Team and Surf!" the Grunt commanded. Unbeknownst to Roy and co, she snapped her fingers behind her back as a signal...

Sharpedo howled, and then split into twenty doppelgangers. Then they all formed a wave of water behind them, which crashed down onto Machoke, causing a critical hit!

"Machoke, no!" Roy cried. But then, some guy behind him with large muscles grabbed him!

"WHAT THE!" Roy yelled. The thug, who was a huge Aqua Grunt, put a rag over his mouth. Roy felt a gas seep into his lungs, which rendered him unconscious.

"MACHOKE!" Machoke snarled, seeing his master harmed. Before he could move, an electrical cage formed around him from the floor, and zapped him!

"Ah ha-ha-ha-ha..." the female Grunt chuckled, and recalled her Pokemon.

"Let 'im go!" Melanie yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetie. For you see, you'll have to defeat my boss for you to get your apparent sweetie-pie back. And, Silver-hair, over there!"

"THE NAME IS STEVEN." Steven growled.

"Whatever. Don't you help, for if you do, the prisoner will get some **shocking **torment." The female and male dropped Roy in the cage, sealed it, and walked out of the building.

"We'll never get him back..." Melanie said, tears forming in her eyes. She dropped to her knees...

The electricity hummed and crackled, being the only sound in there.

"Melanie, we will get him back. But, I can't help you. If I do, Roy will get hurt." Steven said sadly.

Melanie opened her eyes very quickly, and got up quicker. Steven was a little bit scared when he saw her eyes were... **_blue_**.

"Uh, Melanie?" he asked.

"**_What is it, you mortal? Ee hee-hee-hee!" _**Melanie said in an eviler voice. Steven was officially freaked out.

"YAAAH! DEMON!" he screamed, and ran out the door into some tall grass, regardless of the rain.

Melanie looked toward a staircase with her angry ocean blue eyes.

"**_Now, I shall see what happens when I am battling instead of that fool I live in.Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..."_** She walked up the staircase, and found herself in a room with two Aqua Grunts, both female, Shelly, the Aqua Admin from before, and Archie last. The two Grunts walked up to her with two red crab-shaped Pokemon beside them. They had two blue stripes on the tan mouth, a yellow star on the head, a red lobster tail with a star on it, red, large, sharp pincers with a tan lower segment, a pair of red crab feet, and two feet with white claws. The Dark/Water- Type Crawdaunt!

"Stop right there, girl. If you wanna get to Shell, then you gotta beat us!" said the first one, a blonde.

"Exactly." added the other one, a redhead.

"**_I don't think so! HYA!" _**Melanie jumped up and clobbered all of them with two... _fins? They were blue, with four white squares on the end, along with a red pattern... _

Melanie just walked past the out-cold Aqua Grunts and Pokemon.

Next, she came upon Shelly!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little Melanie with different eyes. Frightening. I challenge you to a battle!" she shouted, pointing at her.

"_**I accept. A two-on-one battle with no time limit or substitutions. Two of yours vs. one of mine!"**_

"Huh? Okay, then, if your that desperate to _lose_. Go, Crawdaunt and Mightyena!" Shelly tossed out two Aqua Balls, and a Crawdaunt and Mightyena appeared.

"Crawdaunt!"

"Yena!"

"Let's see whatcha got, hon." Shelly taunted, folding her arms.

"**_Two hardly formidable Pokemon... A Dark Element and a Water-Dark. Easily beaten by me, literally. I call forth my inner might! This time when you and I confront, it's by battle. And this time, it's winner take all. I call forth my inner demon!" _**Melanie put a strain on 'mon'. (De-MON.)

"**_The inner demon I have been possessed by is... The Sapphire Soul. The soul of KYOGRE!" _**Melanie roared. A stranger, underwater-sounding roar was head by Shelly as Melanie said that...

Melanie's eyes became turquoise, and she fully became a large blue orca-like creature with a white underside, two fins, a red pattern on its back and bird-like back fins, a tail that split into two, and then two more. The four "fins" on each side were notched. Lastly, the _fins Melanie smacked he snot out of the two Grunts with burst out of Melanie's arms!_

Kyogre-Melanie gave a deep growl, echoing in the building.

"Whoa..." Shelly said, her mouth dropping.

Kyogre-Melanie unleashed from her/its mouth a ring of blue iciness, which actually struck both Shelly's Pokemon, causing a KO!

"That was... Th-that was... Sheer Cold." Shelly said in amazement. Melanie-Kyogre Roared (The attack), and Shelly's Pokemon returned to their Balls. Melanie returned to her demonic self as her enemy... fainted.

"**_Now for that dimwitted nimrod Archie! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" _**Melanie laughed evilly, proceeding to her former boss.

"Huh...? Who... What are you?" Archie asked.

"_**That is of no importance, Archie. This is: I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!"**_

"You... You've been possessed by the legendary Sapphire Soul!" Archie gasped, stumbling backwards.

"**_That's right, Arch. Now, I challenge you to a two-on-one Pokemon battle. Me vs. two Pokemon! For ROY!" _**Melanie roared, transforming into Kyogre.

"I was right..." Archie said as he watched the events unfold.

"**_You had doubt?" _**Melanie/Kyogre didn't even move her/its mouth! It was telepathy! (Or whatever it is.)

"Uh... Grr! I can still defeat you, ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Archie cackled. "Come on out! Crobat and Sharpedo!" Archie threw two Aqua Balls, and a Mightyena and a Crobat materialized.

"**_I shall win with one move! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" _**Melanie laughed in a maniacal and evil way.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Sapphire Soul - Kyogre (Melanie) vs. Team Aqua Leader Archie's Crobat and Mightyena

BATTLE WHICH I HOPE ARCHIE WINS COMMENCE!

"Mightyena, Crobat, use Poison Fang!" Archie commanded.

Mightyena and Crobat's fangs began glowing a poisonous purple. Both dashed into Melanie's proximity, fangs prepared for a bite.

'**_Poison Fang is an Egg Move of Poochyena's, so that's why Mightyena knows that.' _**said Melanie, answering a question in her head.

"**_Archie, your Pokemon will feel the coldness of my heart! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _**Melanie cackled as she let out a double Sheer Cold! From an icy blue ball in her large mouth (Sometimes that could be implied even when she's NOT Kyogre...) shot two semicircles of icy power, once, then twice. Archie's Pokemon fell down once hit by the powerful 1-hit KO attack.

"NO!" Archie cried.

(Author: I wish I could let Team Aqua win for once... Er, twice. (Roy.))

Meanwhile, at Roy's location...

0o0o0o0o0o0

WHAM! BANG! BAM!

"Ohh... Can we stop now, Machoke?" Roy moaned. He had a lot of bruises and anime bandages on him. His Machoke stopped ramming into the cage and fell backwards.

'All my other Pokemon are with Mel...!' he roared in his head. 'I gave 'em to her before I passed out!'

Suddenly, Roy heard a long roar coming from above. But aside from that, he heard a scream that belonged to...

"MELANIE! I gotta get outta here... For Mel." he said. Then, mustering up all the energy he could, he rammed into the cage sides, but nothing happened.

"No... I can't do it... I failed..." Roy mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. He fell onto his back, waiting for something to happen...

Something did. Roy suddenly became overtaken with rage, and his eyes snapped open... _Like Melanie._ His eyes turned into a different color... _Like Melanie. _He began to mutate... _Like Melanie. _His eyes became red... _Not like Melanie! _

Roy, a human, had transformed into a beast! It was a red dinosaur-like creature, having a head crest, white spines along its sides, a pointed tail like its head crest, and black markings on its hands and arms... The markings were _like Melanie's. _

"**_I'm finally free... again! I, the Ruby Soul shall see what has happened to my enemy, the Sapphire Soul – Kyogre!"_** Roy rumbled up the stairs as the legendary ground Pokemon: GROUDON!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melanie had trashed Archie, and had returned to her old self. This caused Roy's predicament to cease as well, just before Melanie saw him.

"Ohh... What the... Ow..." Melanie moaned, laying limply on the floor.

"Melanie! Oh, are you okay?" Roy cried when he saw her on the floor. But, before he ran over to her, he saw Archie behind her, all bruised up.

"What happened...?" Roy gasped.

"I'll tell you later... Roy..." Melanie groaned, getting up from her position. Her hair, which had been kept up regardless of the fact she ripped off her Team Aqua bandana two months earlier, had drooped down over her face and her neck.

"Need any help?" Roy asked.

Melanie just simply nodded, too shaken up to say any words. She had remembered every detail...

_The thrill of attacking... The joy of injuring... Melanie had gone under serious strains to keep a strange impulse she had been feeling since she met Roy... But now that it was out, she had been feeling rather... She had a lust for injuring and hitting, stuff that wasn't her nature..._

**But Roy felt that way too. He had been feeling like he wanted to snap all the Aqua Grunts around him in half for the short time after he had been possessed or whatever...**

Roy helped Melanie outside, but of course recalled his Machoke before completely exiting. Melanie didn't decide to ask when she saw the hall of the Weather Institute slashed up and slightly burnt...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you two okay?" Steven cried out when he saw the two come out of the building alive. Heh...

"Well, aside from the throbbing muscles and the migraine headache, I think we're okay!" Roy said sarcastically.

"Ooh... Sorry I asked. Sheesh." Steven mumbled.

"Oh, that's okay Steven. We're just a little tense. Maybe we need some rest..." Melanie said softly.

"That's a good idea." Roy agreed. After some dinner provided by Steven, Melanie and Roy went straight to bed. But neither one could sleep after what they remembered from their possessors' little "outing"...

PM: Oh, yeah! An almost Steven-less Chapter! YEAH! Um, anyway, reviewers and readers, again, sorry about the delay. I've just had other things to do, something went wrong with the uploader, and there ya have it.


	30. Chapter 30

SPECIAL CHAPTER 2:

(CHAPTER 30)

Confessions...

After the adventure they all had, Steven, Roy, and Melanie settled down for some well-earned rest. But while Steven got to sleep quickly, the other two didn't have the foresaid luxury.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Two hours later, 11:46 pm)

Melanie was tossing and turning in her sleep, unable to stop and find a comfortable position.

"Mmm... No-oh... Stop... Stay away... Get out of my body...!" she mumbled, a face full of angst. She was clearly dreaming with her eyes open or something of the sort... (I do that all the time, dreaming something before really sleeping, and then waking up with a jolt.)

"No... NO..."

..."NOO!" she cried out, bolting upright. Her red hair had beads of sweat dripping from it.

'What's happening to me...?' she thought. Roy turned over to see her.

"Melanie? What's the matter?"

"Uh... Nothing Roy..."

"C'mon, I know something's wrong... If anything like what happened to me did to you..." Roy said, mumbling the last bit.

"What happened?" Melanie asked, catching it.

"What?"

"Roy... Don't make me use 'the name'!" A sweat drop appeared on Melanie's head.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"...Roy..." Melanie said with a giggle in her voice. She plopped her head back on her pillow, causing Roy to forget what she asked.

A few minutes later, Melanie heard the soft noise of Roy's snoring, so she took this opportunity to go outside and have some Mel time.

She slipped on her black shoes, and stepped outside. She knew it wasn't raining. To the edge of camp she walked, wearing what she slept in: a sapphire tank top. To her, it was a reminder of... _what had happened..._

- - - - -FLASHBACK- - - - -

_Melanie opened her eyes very quickly, and got up quicker. Steven was a little bit scared when he saw her eyes were... **blue**._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_**The inner demon I have been possessed by is... The Sapphire Soul. The soul of KYOGRE!" **Melanie roared._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Melanie's eyes became turquoise and she fully became a large blue orca-like creature with a white underside, two fins, a red pattern on its back and bird-like back fins, a tail that split into two, and then two more. The four "fins" on each side were notched. Lastly, the fins Melanie smacked he snot out of the two Grunts with burst out of Melanie's arms!_

- - - - -END FLASHBACK- - - - -

'I hope none of that happens again... Especially if Roy or anyone got hurt... I'd never forgive myself...' Melanie thought with tears streaming down her face...

"Melanie? What's the matter?" asked a familiar voice.

"Roy!" she said. She saw her friend standing a few feet away. He, like Melanie, had on a different shirt. Roy, instead of his regular cloak and shirt, had on a ruby t-shirt. It reminded him of what happened to _him..._

- - - - -FLASHBACK- - - - -

_Roy suddenly became overtaken with rage and his eyes snapped open... Like Melanie. His eyes turned into a different color... Like Melanie. He began to mutate... Like Melanie. His eyes became red..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Roy, a human, had transformed into a beast! It was a red dinosaur-like creature, having a head crest, white spines along its sides, a pointed tail like its head crest, and black markings on its hands and arms... The markings were like Melanie's. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_**I'm finally free... again! I, the Ruby Soul shall see what has happened to my enemy, the Sapphire Soul – Kyogre!"** Roy rumbled up the stairs as the legendary ground Pokemon: GROUDON! _

- - - - -END FLASHBACK- - - - -

But Roy still didn't know what a Sapphire Soul-Kyogre thingy was!

"You were asleep!"

"I faked it. ...I saw you crying." he said as sympathetically as possible.

"Yeah..." Melanie sniffled.

"Mel... I suppose you still want to know about what happened to me?"

"I guess... If you don't want to say, you don't hafta."

"Well... I need to tell someone. Steven's too crazy and weird and wacky and has obvious mental problems, so..."

"I GET IT! Um, uh... Let's-let's go over to that bridge and we can talk." Melanie pointed to a wooden bridge, the one the Aqua Grunts had guarded only hours before.

"Okay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"...WHOA!" Melanie yelled in shock as Roy got to all the cool demonic stuff, almost falling from her sitting position on the bridge.

"Yeah... So that's what happened."

"Roy, I... The same stuff happened to me!"

"IT DID?" Roy cried out.

"Yeah! Only I became Kyogre..."

"What all happened?"

"..."

- - - - -FLASHBACK- - - - -

(This is Melanie's Point of View. Sorry if you don't like POV.)

_I remember like it happened yesterday... Oh, wait. It happened today!_

_I saw Roy get captured by Team Aqua, and I fell to my knees... If I didn't want Roy to get hurt, Steven couldn't assist... Suddenly, my eyes opened as if I had been pierced. They were a shining turquoise..._

_Later, after a few demonic words spat out, I walked up a stairway and came upon two Grunts. Instead of battling, some strange blue, red, and white fins burst from my arms, and I clobbered them a good bit._

_After that, I battled Shelly, Team Aqua Cmdr., but "I" defeated two Pokemon of hers, and I mean I._

- - - - -END FLASHBACK- - - - -

(All un-italicized stuff in this chapter is third person POV, except the previous flashbacks.)

"So how'd ya do that, Mel?" Roy asked.

"I'll tell you..."

- - - - -FLASHBACK- - - - -

_I became a large blue orca-like creature with a white underside, two fins, a red pattern on its back and bird-like back fins, a tail that split into two, and then two more. The four "fins" on each side were notched. Lastly, the fins I smacked the snot out of the two Grunts with burst out of my arms!_

_Using a 1-hit KO called Sheer Cold, I defeated Shelly's Pokemon easily. After that, I knocked Archie from his status... And returned to normal..._

- - - - -END FLASHBACK- - - - -

"So that's why I returned to normal! As the Groudon-thingy, I felt a strange feeling in my gut, and after twenty seconds of that, I normal-ized at the top of the stairs. All I remember saying was a whole bunch of Sapphire Soul and Ruby Soul junk!"

"Yeah... Um, Roy? I was the Sapphire Soul. Sapphire Soul – Kyogre."

"But then... I was the Ruby Soul – Groudon?"

"That is correct. But we were possessed I guess."

There was a pause. Roy suddenly felt something on his shoulder... _It was Melanie!_

"...M-Mel...?"

Her eyes opened. "I'm just resting a bit Roy. If you mind, I'll get off you."

"Oh, n-no, you don't hafta do that."

Melanie closed her eyes again, and Roy laid his head atop hers.

"Roy? Thanks for making me feel better..."

"Melanie... No problem."

Both wrapped on of their arms around the other... Both were very happy...

Until...

_**SPLASH!**_

Roy plummeted into the river!

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OH THAT WAS PRICELESS HA-HA-HA-HA!" Melanie laughed as Roy spat water from his mouth in the river.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Roy shouted. He threw a small log up to where Melanie sat, which knocked her down.

"AAH!" she shrieked.

_**SPLASH!**_

"GYOF!" Roy cried out as Melanie landed... on him.

"Heh-heh... Looks like you'll hafta paddle me to shore, Roy."

"I don't think so!"

"That's it! _Roy-boy, Roy-boy, Roy-boy_..."

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NO...! Gurgle... glug..." Roy yelled as he sank in a dramatic way...

The two kept on playing with each other for an hour or three...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After drying off a little bit, Roy and Melanie tried to get some sleep in their tent. But... They were a little bit... Cold.

"Ooh... Ch-chilly..." Roy moaned.

"Y-yeah..."

Roy, still shaking, grabbed his cloak and over shirt and wrapped Melanie in them.

"Roy, what about you?"

"I-I-I'll b-b-be fine."

'Yeah right.' Melanie thought. She wrapped her arms around Roy, as well as part of his cloak...

"Do not object. It will only result in serious injury."

"Fine. Be persistent."

Melanie giggled...

'Roy...'

PM: More romantic stuff! Whoop-de-do!


	31. Chapter 31

PM: Well, here's Chapter 31, finally. I had to put this one on hold because my other fics were on fire, so anyway... Here ya go!

CHAPTER 31:

Sky Tamer – Winona

Melanie, Roy, and Steven had finally reached Fortree City, home to Roy _and _Steven's sixth Badge. Each house was built in a strange manner; IN A TREE.

"Cool!" cried out Roy in excitement.

"Huh... I wonder if we'll have to fight the Gym Leader in a tree..." Steven said.

"I doubt that." Melanie sweat dropped.

The trio climbed up a ladder leading to a small rope bridge on the southward part of the city and walked to the other side.

"Target in sight!" shouted Steven as he spotted the Gym. It wasn't hard to miss now; it was north of the city, built like a big silver pyramid with a flat top and stairs going up the sides.

"..." All three looked at the number of stairs, making their eyes turn into Anime-style white circles with black outlines.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They decided to use Skarmory power to get to the top instead, making an ascent much quicker.

Recalling their Skarmory twosome, Roy and Steven called out for the Gym Leader. It was then that a female landed onto the battlefield from a Flying Pokemon, about 19. She wore a one-piece blue suit over a white and blue striped shirt with white pants, a blue aviation hat with yellow lines, blue shoes, and gloves, and had gray-blue eyes and long purple hair.

"Welcome to the Fortree City Gym!" she called out to Roy and his friends. The female walked over to them, and said, "I'm Winona, Gym Leader of Fortree City!"

"Hello, Winona. I am Steven Stone." greeted Steven.

"The name is Roy." said Roy in a cool and calm voice.

"And I'm Melanie." she added.

"Well, I suppose you're up here to challenge me to a battle for the Feather Badge?" Winona smirked.

"Both of us are!" Steven and Roy blurted out at the same time.

"Well, then... Head up to the tower on the right." The female Gym Leader pointed to a large metal tower with a spot for trainers at the top.

"See ya in the sky!" Winona walked over to the left tower and rose up to the top, which was red, with help from a mechanical raising platform.

Roy and Steven went up to the top of their tower, marked with a blue top.

"Good luck, Roy!" Melanie called. Roy gave her a grin.

"Hey, what about me?!" Steven cried out.

"Uh, yeah. You too."

Steven sweat dropped. "I can tell it was from the heart..."

Winona broke the humorous scene by saying:

"Okay. This is a four-on-four double battle with no time limits. You guys can make substitutions, blah-blah-blah, yadda-yadda-yadda."

Winona held out two Great Balls and tossed them into the air, calling out:

"Go! Tropius and Pidgeotto!"

From the two blue-and-white flashed appeared a Tropius and a Pidgeotto, a Normal/ Flying Element with a cream-colored underside, pink feet with white claws, a pink beak, red and yellow tail feathers, a tan-colored back, black markings on its face around its eye, and long, reddish-pink streamer-like head feathers. White claws were on the feet of the somewhat graceful bird.

"Pius!" screeched Tropius.

"Geo!" grunted Pidgeotto, in a quick-paced voice.

"Hmm... A Grass, a Normal, and Two Flying Elements involved here..." Steven pondered.

"Well, I know what I'll use! C'mon out, Torkoal!"

Roy threw his Torkoal's Great Ball up into the air, which resulted in the Fiery turtle to come out. It blew black smoke out of its large nostrils.

"TORKOAL!" roared Torkoal, forcing out more smoke and ash.

"I still think that's gross..." groaned Melanie.

"Good choice, Roy." Steven complemented. "Now... How's my choice? I choose you, Lairon!"

Steven's Lairon appeared on the field from its Ball.

"Lai-ron...!" growled the metallic Pokemon, clawing the ground.

"Well, let's do this!" shouted Roy energetically.

Battle statistics: Did Winona's yakking fall on deaf ears or what? Anyway, this is a four-on-four double battle. Only Steven and Roy AKA the challengers can substitute. No time limit.

Roy's Torkoal and Steven's Lairon vs. Winona's Tropius and Pidgeotto

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Lairon, start off with Iron Defense!" Steven shouted down to his Pokemon.

Lairon's body glowed a shiny silver color briefly, which increased its Defensive stat dramatically.

"Torkoal, use Iron Defense as well!" called out Roy.

Torkoal retreated into its shell, which also gleamed a silver color, enhancing its Defensive stat a lot.

"Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack!" Winona shouted.

With wings spread wide and glowing white, Pidgeotto struck Torkoal with them. Because of the high Defense of the Fire Type, it didn't do much.

"Tropius, use Fly!"

Tropius, with a few flaps of its wings, flew up to its trainer's height, preparing to zoom down.

"Torkoal, use Flamethrower on Tropius!"

In Torkoal's mouth flashed a small spark, and soon it erupted into a beam of red, orange, and yellow fire, that blasted towards Tropius.

"Tropius, dodge!"

The Grass/Flying Type flew out of Flamethrower's path, and then began to swoop down swiftly towards Torkoal.

"Bad move, Winona." smirked Roy. "Flamethrower, Torkoal!"

Another beam of fire burst forth from Torkoal's mouth, this time slamming into Tropius' chest, causing a super-effective blow to it.

"Lairon," said Steven, "Use Iron Tail!"

Lairon's tail became illuminated by a metallic color, and Lairon charged towards Tropius, who had fallen onto the ground, a bit dazed, and then whapped the Grass/Flying Pokemon with its tail, knocking it out.

"Ah! Tropius!" Winona cried out. "Return!"

She held out her Tropius' Poke Ball, from which a red laser beam shot out, hitting Tropius and bringing it back inside its Ball.

"You did good... Okay, time for this baby to come out! Go, Skarmory!"

The female Gym Leader threw into the air a Great Ball, containing a Pelipper, a Water/Flying Element with a pelican-like body; a large yellow beak, a white-feathered body, black eyes, blue feet, and blue on the top of its head.

"Pelipper!" squawked the Pokemon.

"In that case... Return, Torkoal!" Roy shouted, returning his Torkoal to its Ball.

"Go, SuperSlicer!"

From an Ultra Ball Roy tossed up materialized in midair SuperSlicer.

Roy's Skarmory, SuperSlicer and Steven's Lairon vs. Winona's Pidgeotto and Pelipper

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Okay, Lairon!" shouted Steven. "Give that Pelipper the shocking of its life with Shock Wave! Now!"

The tip on Lairon's head began to glow a blue color, and from it shot a same-colored thunderbolt, at Pelipper.

"Pelipper, use Steel Wing on the ground!" called out Winona.

Pelipper's left wing began to glow a metallic color, and the Water/Flying Pokemon flew down to the ground and placed its glowing wing on the ground. Shock Wave had gotten to it, zapping the Pokemon with blue electricity. However, Pelipper didn't feel any pain...

"Electric attacks don't work that well on my Pokemon." smirked Winona. "With Steel Wing, any electricity is discharged into the ground."

"Ah, that's right...!" Steven groaned. "Lairon, stop Shock Wave and go into Take Down!"

Lairon ceased its Shock Wave attack, and began to charge towards Pelipper.

"Pelipper, Protect!"

The large-beaked bird's wing stopped glowing, and then Pelipper formed a golden shield in front of its body.

"Lairon, stop!"

Lairon skidded to a halt, nearly ramming into Pelipper anyway. The two Pokemon didn't move, and Pelipper's shield began to dissipate.

"Now, Roy! Attack!"

"Right!" replied Roy. "SuperSlicer, use Aerial Ace on Pelipper!"

SuperSlicer flapped its metal wings swiftly, disappearing into the air. It then reappeared, slashing Pelipper from behind. The surprise attack also made Pelipper's shield break.

"No! Pelipper!" cried Winona.

"Lairon, go! Use Take Down!"

Lairon charged towards Pelipper again, with its head down, and ready to slam into the Water/Flying Type.

"Hydro Pump!" Winona shouted.

Pelipper quickly opened up its beak and shot out two intertwining blasts of water, which hit Lairon in a super effective hit, which was also critical. Lairon flopped over on its side and fainted.

"Lairon!" Steven cried out. He brought out his fainted Pokemon's Poke Ball and recalled it with a flash of red light.

"Hmm... Okay, Metang! Come on out!"

Steven threw another Poke Ball up into the air, and, down on the ground, appeared his Metang.

"Met-ung!" grunted the Steel/Psychic Element in its quick-paced voice.

Roy's Skarmory, SuperSlicer and Steven's Metang vs. Winona's Pidgeotto and Pelipper

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Metang, use Thunderpunch!"

"SuperSlicer, use Peck!"

Metang's left hand began to crackle with yellow electricity, and soon the metallic Pokemon began to float its way towards Pidgeotto. SuperSlicer was flying towards Pelipper, with his sharp beak outwards and ready to strike.

"Pelipper, fly in front of Pidgeotto and use Protect!"

Pelipper flapped in front of Pidgeotto and formed a golden shield in front of it. Thunderpunch and Peck were both stopped by the barrier.

"And now... Water Pulse!"

Pelipper deformed the shield, and then opened up its large mouth and blasted out three watery rings, which slammed into SuperSlicer. The Steel/Flying Pokemon began to flap its wings around in a wacky manner, meaning it was Confused.

"Aw, man!" groaned Roy.

SuperSlicer still flew about crazily, hitting its head on the metal tower housing its trainer.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Roy yelled, with gritted teeth.

Steven turned his attention back to Metang, and called out:

"Metang, use your Metal Claw on Pidgeotto!"

Metang's claws began to glow a metallic color, and soon after Metang slashed Pidgeotto, after floating over Pelipper.

"Follow with Take Down!"

Metang rammed hard into Pidgeotto as well, dealing out a lot of damage to the Flying/Normal Pokemon, and a little to itself.

"SuperSlicer... Uh..." stated Roy nervously. "Use Swift!"

Skarmory opened its beak and shot from it several spinning, golden stars, which spread out across the field, slamming into Pelipper, Metang, and Pidgeotto!

"Oops... Sorry, Steven."

"It's alright; it isn't very effective against Metang, anyway..."

Winona then shouted:

"Pidgeotto and Pelipper! Use Aerial Ace!"

Both of her Flying Pokemon disappeared into the air for a few seconds, then reappeared by SuperSlicer and rammed into the Steel Bird. While not very effective, the two powerful hits were enough to KO SuperSlicer, who flopped to the ground.

"No!" cried out Roy. He brought out SuperSlicer's Poke Ball and recalled it.

"Good job, SuperSlicer... Well, I guess I'll choose Torkoal then." He threw out an Ultra Ball, from which his previously-used Torkoal burst forth from.

"Torkoal!" The Fire Element blew black smoke out its nose, causing Melanie to groan again.

Roy's Torkoal and Steven's Metang vs. Winona's Pelipper and Pidgeotto

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Torkoal, use Rock Slide!"

Torkoal stomped on the ground, causing large rocks to fly up and hit Pidgeotto and Pelipper, both hits super effective.

"Metang, use Icy Wind!"

In front of Metang's needle-shaped nose appeared a small light blue sphere. From it came forth a large, widespread gust of cold wind, with several shards of ice and snow in as well. The Ice-Element attack hit both Pelipper and Pidgeotto, and, being super effective only to it, knocked out the latter.

"My Pidgeotto!" Winona cried out as her Bird Pokemon fell from its aerial position to the ground. She recalled Pidgeotto, and then grabbed another Poke Ball at her waist, yelling:

"Go, Altaria!"

From the Poke Ball materialized an Altaria.

"Tar!" chirped the Dragon-and-Flying-type Pokemon.

Roy's Torkoal and Steven's Metang vs. Winona's Pelipper and Altaria

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Metang, use Iron Defense now!" shouted Steven.

"You too, Torkoal! Iron Defense!" yelled Roy.

Both Metang and Torkoal, or at least the latter's shell, shone a brilliant metallic color for a second, enhancing their Defenses sharply.

"Pelipper, use Stockpile!"

Pelipper opened its mouth, where a blue energy ball formed.

'Stockpile?' pondered Roy in his mind.

"And Altaria, use Dragon Dance!"

Altaria began swaying in the air, as blue circles also danced around it, which increased the Dragon/Flying Element's Attack and made it faster.

"Quick, Metang! Use Psychic!"

Metang's red eyes glowed a bluish color, and a wave of rainbow-colored psychic energy shot towards Altaria, who flew out of the attack's path.

"Altaria, use Fury Attack on Torkoal!"

Altaria began to swoop down speedily towards Roy's Fire Elemental Pokemon.

"Torkoal! Use..." Roy paused for a second, so his plan would work, and then yelled out:

"OVERHEAT!"

Torkoal opened up its mouth and shot out from it an enormous beam of white fire, with some light orange lines running throughout the blazing beam. The Overheat attack slammed into Altaria, delivering a not-very-effective yet still powerful blow to Altaria's HP.

"Alright, Metang! Go! Use Thunderpunch on Pelipper!"

Metang's left hand began crackling with yellow electricity again, and the UFO-shaped Pokemon floated over to Pelipper, with hand in striking position.

"Protect, Pelipper!"

Pelipper formed another golden-colored shield in front of its body, absorbing the hit of Thunderpunch.

"Keep it up, Metang!" shouted Steven.

Metang grunted, and then kept pushing its electrically charged fist into the Protect shield. Pretty soon, Protect wore off, allowing Metang to finally deliver an extremely powerful, super effective blow to Pelipper, knocking the Water/Flying Pokemon out.

"No, Pelipper!" cried Winona. The Fortree Gym Leader brought out Pelipper's Ball, and withdrew her fainted Pokemon inside.

Roy's Torkoal and Steven's Metang vs. Winona's Altaria

BATTLE COMMENCE!

'Better go Defensive, just in case...' thought Roy.

"Torkoal, use Iron Defense!"

"You too, Metang!" called out Steven.

Both Torkoal and Metang curled up, after which their bodies shone in a metallic hue, showing their Defense had been increased sharply.

"Oh, yeah? You do know Dragon moves are Special Attacks right?" smirked Winona.

"...Crud." Roy muttered.

"Heh-heh-heh! Altaria, use Aerial Ace!"

Altaria flapped its wings quickly, which made the Dragon/Flying Element become invisible from its speed. Soon Altaria reappeared, slashing across Metang's body with its beak.

"And now use Earthquake!"

Altaria climbed up into the sky, and then flew down like a dive-bomber, slamming into the ground, landing on its feet. Orange shockwaves appeared on the ground, hurtling towards both Metang and Torkoal.

"Metang! Lift Torkoal up and float into the air!"

Metang brought its head down, allowing Torkoal to climb up onto it, and then floated up into the air using its magnetism, dodging Earthquake.

"Thanks, Steven. Okay, Torkoal!" Roy yelled. "Use Flamethrower!"

"And Metang, use Shadow Ball!"

From Torkoal's mouth shot a blast of red and yellow fire, streaming down towards Altaria. And in front of Metang's cone-shaped nose materialized a black and dark-purple, swirling ball of energy, which also shot out. Both attacks slammed into the airborne Altaria, knocking it onto the ground for two critical hits, fainting the dual Dragon/Flying Elemental... Roy and Steven had won.

"YEAH! WE DID IT, STEVEN!" cheered Roy loudly.

"Yes! Victory is ours!" exclaimed Steven.

Winona sighed, and recalled her KO'd Altaria, saying:

"You did good, Altaria... Take a rest from the action."

The mechanical risers that held the three trainers began to whir and go down, now that the battle was over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Down on the ground in front of the large Gym, Winona handed Roy and Steven each a Badge.

"The Feather Badge is yours, guys. You certainly earned them!"

Steven and Roy clutched in their hands a silver-gray wing shape, the 6th Hoenn Badge.

Winona sent out her now-healed Altaria, got on, and then flew off, back to the top of the Gym.

"Congratulations, guys!" said Melanie. "Now you only need two more!"

"Piece of cake! Ha-ha-ha!" Roy laughed.

PM: Okay, so the update took a long, LONG, **LONG, _LONG, LONG _**time, but I was working on other stories. Just don't shoot me.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32:

Vs. Gabby and Ty!

The day after Roy and Steven claimed the Feather Badge, the threesome of Pokemon Trainers began their long walk to Lilycove City. They stopped for a lunch break after the first hours of the trek, at a small river running the entire length of Route 120.

...However, only Melanie and Roy were at the large rock serving as a makeshift table...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Steven was a little bit farther away, walking across a bridge crossing the aforementioned river, holding black binoculars up to his eyes, spying on a rather small cave way down the Route, to the south.

"That's where he... _It_... Is." said Steven quietly. "One of if not the strongest Steel Element Pokemon of all..."

What Steven didn't know is that someone other than him was after the mystery Pokemon...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few minutes later, the Steel-Type trainer returned to the campsite, and began to eat his lunch. But it was interrupted by the sound of the nearby, tall grass rustling, followed by a quiet, feminine voice:

"Get that camera out of my face, Ty!"

"Sorry, Gabby." mumbled another voice, belonging to a man.

"Looks like we have spies..." mumbled Roy, silently letting his SuperSlicer out of its Ball. The Steel/Flying Element flew over the patch of moving grass, reached down with its claws, and grabbed two people and flung them onto the ground. One was a female in mid 20's, with blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt having white folded collars, blue jeans, and blue shoes with black soles, as well as ball-shaped, white earrings.. The other was a man, in his early 30's, with brown hair tucked under a red cap, and black eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a red bag on his belt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. In his hand also was a black television camera.

"Who are you people?" asked Melanie.

The female spoke up first. "I'm Gabby, and this is Ty." She pointed to the man. "We're..."

"_Oh my gosh! You're the host of _Pokemon Trainers Weekly!" squealed Melanie. "And he's the cameraman!"

Gabby placed her hands on her hips. "Well, at least someone watches that!"

"So, what were you doing? Spying on us or something?" asked Roy.

This time, Ty answered. "We were watching you, because we... Well, we heard how you and Steven Stone blazed through the Gyms, and we wanted to record a video of all three of you battling us!"

"Of course, you'll each have to do it individually." added Gabby.

After some thought, Melanie, Roy, and Steven agreed. Steven would be the first to battle.

After making a battlefield with Roy's SuperSlicer cutting the grass, Gabby and Ty and Steven stepped up to their places.

"Okay, get your camera ready, Ty!" Gabby said.

"Got it, Gab." Ty set the camera up on a tripod.

"Now, let's go! Exploud!"

Gabby threw out a Great Ball, and from it erupted a burst of light, and from that materialized an Exploud, a Normal Type Pokemon with a large blue body, having yellow, hollow tubes protruding from the bottom of its upper lip, its ears, three on the tip of its head, a large one on its back, and a tube making up the tip of its tail. The Pokemon also had orange-red eyes, white claws on its feet, and a gargantuan mouth, with two square teeth on the bottom and two on the top.

"Ex... **_PLOUD!_**" bellowed out the Normal Element.

"Alright, come on out Magneton!" Ty yelled, throwing a Poke Ball into the air.

From the Poke Ball came a flash of white light, and it took the form of a Magneton.

"Mag-ne." grunted the Electric/Steel Element.

"I'll go first." Steven said, drawing out two Poke Balls from his belt.

"Go Metang and Onix!"

From the Balls appeared Steven's Metang and Onix.

"Met!" grunted Metang.

Onix let out a roar.

Ty turned on the propped-up video camera, and began the battle with a silver "title card": **Vs. Steven Stone.**

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two double battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Steven's Metang and Onix vs. Gabby and Ty's Exploud and Magneton

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Onix, start with Harden!"

Onix's brownish-gray body shone in a metallic hue, increasing the large Pokemon's Defensive stat.

"Magneton!" called out Ty. "Use Tri Attack!"

In front of Magneton's different spherical segments formed, on top, a red, the right, a light blue, and on the left a yellow sphere of energy, which all became connected by black lines. The attack began to spin around, and then hurtled towards Onix.

"Use Dragonbreath on that Onix!"

Onix shot from its mouth a blast of greenish flames, which destroyed the Tri Attack in a small explosion.

"Exploud, use Earthquake!" yelled Gabby.

"And you use Protect, Magneton!" shouted Ty.

Exploud jumped up from the ground, and then cam down, slamming hard into the green surface, sending a circle-shaped orange-brown shockwave out in all directions. Magneton, however, became shielded by a golden-colored barrier, that formed all around it.

"Metang, use Protect as well! Get in front of Onix!" shouted Steven.

Metang floated in front of Onix and crossed its arms, forming a golden shield. The orange-brown shockwave slammed into both protective forms, dissipating on impact.

"Heh-heh... You _do _have an eye for good trainers, Gab." said Ty to his partner.

"But of course!"

Both Protect attacks wore off, and the battle continued.

"Magneton, use Thunder Wave!"

The tips of Magneton's magnets began glowing a yellow color, and then released a small yellow thunderbolt, which hit Metang, inflicting him with the (**_Super-annoying!_**) status of Paralysis.

"Grr!" growled Steven. "Onix, use Dig on Magneton!"

Onix somehow lifted up its gargantuan snake-like body and then burrowed into the ground, making a large hole and tunnel.

'Hmm... It's gonna come up at any time, so I'd better keep up my guard!' thought Gabby.

Onix came up a few minutes later, out of the ground, about to hit Magneton. However, Magneton floated out of Onix's path.

"Magneton, use Spark attack!"

"And Exploud, use Brick Break!"

Magneton began to crackle and become illuminated with yellow electrical energy, and then made its way towards Metang. Exploud's fists began to glow as well, a reddish-brown color, and the Normal Element also dashed towards Onix, preparing to slam its fist into the Rock/Ground Pokemon.

"Metang, use Psychic!" cried Steven. "Onix, use Dragonbreath!"

Metang's red eyes began to glow a blue color, and with the lifting of its arms, the same colored energy enveloped Magneton, stopping its Spark attack, and also slamming the Electric/Steel Element around violently, for a short period of time. Onix launched an attack as well, shooting from its mouth greenish flames at Exploud, which hit the large-mouthed Pokemon, stopping its Brick Break. Both Magneton and Exploud were knocked back to their respective portions of the battlefield.

"Hmm... I'll try a long-range move next..." Gabby mumbled to herself.

"And now!" shouted Steven. "Metang, use Take Down on Exploud!"

Metang began to rush forward, with its spiky nose outwards, but then stopped, flinching in pain.

'Gah! Paralysis! I forgot about that...' cried out Steven in his head. He then pulled out a bottle with a yellow liquid inside, and then sprayed it onto Metang, healing it of the Status Condition.

"Now, try that again!"

Metang did, floating quickly in Exploud's direction, and then rammed its head into the Normal Element, dealing damage to itself as well.

"Onix, follow up with Iron Tail!"

The final segments of Onix's tail began to glow a bright metallic color, and with a twist, Onix whipped its tail out, knocking Exploud into the ground, and also making the Pokemon faint.

"Yeah! One down, one to go!" cheered Steven.

Ty swiftly brought out his Magneton's Poke Ball, and recalled it with the Ball's red laser.

"Now I can man the camera!" he said, walking over to the camera. Ty picked it up, and began to do many close-ups of the Pokemon and stuff.

"Can I borrow your Skarmory for a little while, Roy?" he asked.

"Uh... Sure."

Ty hopped up onto SuperSlicer, who began to fly around, allowing dramatic angles to be taken.

Steven's Onix and Metang vs. Gabby's Exploud

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Onix, go! Use Iron Tail again!"

"You use Brick Break, Exploud!"

Onix's tail began glowing silver, and then he whipped his tail out at Exploud, while his fists began glowing an orange-brown color. Exploud jumped up and slammed its fists into Onix's tail, causing both Pokemon to groan in pain, as both attacks succeeded, but still they kept pushing their attacks towards each other.

"I have one advantage... Another Pokemon." grinned Steven. "Go, Metang! Strength!"

Metang floated towards Exploud quickly, with white streaks of light behind its, flying of its needle-nose. The Psychic/Steel Type rammed its fist and face into Exploud, knocking it back onto the ground, KO'd. Onix's tail also stopped glowing.

"I WON!" cheered Steven. "And on television, too!"

Gabby sighed and recalled her Pokemon. "Good job Steven. CUT!"

Ty shut off the camera, and descended to the ground on SuperSlicer.

"I'll go next!" giggled Melanie.

"Fine." replied Gabby. "But first Ty and I must heal our Pokemon..." Gabby and Ty sent out their two still really weak Pokemon, and pulled out two bottles like a Paralyze Heal, but filled with a bluish liquid, labeled in black letters on the spray nozzle: **H P**.

"Two Hyper Potions." Gabby sprayed the liquid onto her Exploud from one, and Ty did the same to his Magneton.

"Okay, we're ready, Melanie!" Ty said, propping his camera back up on its tripod. He turned it on, and then held out a blue title card: **Vs. Melanie**.

With Exploud and Magneton in front of their respective trainers, Melanie grabbed two Poke Balls, threw them into the air, and called out:

"Go! Marshtomp and Mightyena!"

The Poke Balls burst open and let loose a burst of white light, which took the forms of Mightyena and Marshtomp.

"Marsh!" cried out Marshtomp.

"Grr...!" growled Mightyena.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two double battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Melanie's Mightyena and Marshtomp vs. Gabby and Ty's Exploud and Magneton

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Mightyena, Sand-Attack!" shouted Melanie.

Mightyena scraped its paw along the ground, and then kicked up the gathered dirt at Exploud, lowering the Normal Element's Accuracy.

"Exploud..." Gabby said. "Use Hyper Voice!"

Exploud inhaled deeply, and then sucked in air through its tube-like air vacuums, opened its mouth farther than it was, and then let out three ear-drum-destroying roars, each creating a yellowish sound-wave.

"Ah! Use Protect, Marshtomp! And get in front of Mightyena!"

Marshtomp jumped to get in front of Mightyena, crossed its arms, and formed a large golden shield, absorbing the sound waves of Hyper Voice. Once the attack was over, Marshtomp deformed the Protect barrier.

"Magneton! Use Metal Sound!" yelled Ty.

Magneton let out a monotonous but loud moan, making silver-metallic colored sound waves appeared. They hit Marshtomp and Mightyena, lowering their Special Defensive stats dramatically.

"Hmm... Marshtomp! Use Mud Shot! Mightyena, use Crunch!"

In Marshtomp's mouth appeared a football-shaped brown ball of mud, which then shot out at Magneton. Mightyena's jaws began glowing a sinister black color, and with a powerful leap, the Dark Element jumped towards Exploud and bit down on its arm.

"Magneton, blast through that Mud Shot with Thunderbolt!"

In-between Magneton's three "heads" appeared a crackling ball of yellow electricity, which soon beamed out as a wide lightning bolt, which hit the Mud Shot attack and destroyed it.

"Use Rock Smash to get Mightyena off of you, Exploud!" called out Gabby.

With a flat-palmed hand, Exploud swung its hand and hit Mightyena with a weak yet super effective Fighting-Type hit, knocking the canine Pokemon's teeth off of Exploud's arm.

"Heh-heh..." laughed Melanie to herself. "Perfect..."

She then shouted:

"Mightyena! Use Iron Tail, and follow up with a Double-Edge!"

Mightyena shook off the blow of Rock Smash, and then crouched onto its legs, while its tail began to glow a metallic silver color. With another powerful jump, Mightyena twirled its body around in midair and slammed its now metal tail into Exploud's body, making the Normal Element kneel in pain. Mightyena, once back on the ground, charged towards Exploud with some white light streaming off from its backside. With a powerful ram, the Dark Type knocked out Exploud, but delivered a ton of damage to itself.

"Yay!" cheered Melanie.

"Hmm... Nice moves, Melanie. And now, return Exploud!" Gabby recalled her fainted Pokemon to its Ball.

Melanie's Marshtomp and Mightyena vs. Ty's Magneton

BATTLE COMMENCE!

This time, Gabby took SuperSlicer for a ride with the camera.

"Okay, Marshtomp! Use Water Gun!"

Marshtomp blasted a beam of water out of its mouth and hit Magneton with the perfectly-aimed Water attack, which turned out to be a critical hit.

"Magneton, go and use Supersonic!"

Magneton shot from the center of its body a beam made of red sound wave rings, which hit Marshtomp, making the Ground/ Water dual Type wobble about in confusion, and begin to blast off Water Gun attacks in various directions.

"Ah! Stop, Marshtomp!" cried Melanie.

"And now, Magneton! Tri Attack!"

A blue energy circle, red energy circle, and yellow energy circle formed in front of Magneton's three segments, and formed a triangular attack that spun around and hit the confused Marshtomp, slamming it into a nearby tree and forming a small cloud of dust.

"No! Marshtomp!" Melanie cried once more. When the dust from the attack cleared, Marshtomp was laying on the ground, knocked out.

"Return!" Melanie recalled Marshtomp, meaning it was now one-on-one...

Melanie's Mightyena vs. Ty's Magneton

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Okay, Mightyena! Use Iron Tail, and then switch to Strength!"

With his tail glowing a metallic color, Mightyena bounded towards Magneton, and a few feet from the Steel/Electric Element jumped up and struck it with his tail. And then, Mightyena fell to the ground, only to jump back up towards Magneton, this time having white light stream behind it shortly. Mightyena slammed its body into Magneton's, knocking out the Electric/Steel dual Type Pokemon.

"Yes!" cheered Melanie, and recalled her Mightyena.

"Cut." said Gabby as she turned off the camera. She went down to the ground on SuperSlicer, and set up the tripod mount again.

"Okay... Your time, Roy!"

"I'm ready for my close-up, director!" chuckled Roy as he walked up to his spot.

"This time, let's use our... _Other_ Pokemon." Gabby whispered to Ty.

"Gotcha." replied Ty. He walked over to the camera, held out a golden-colored title card that read **Vs. Roy**, and turned it on.

"Let's go, Electrode!" Ty tossed a Poke Ball up into the air as he ran back to his spot next to Gabby.

From the burst of white light appeared an Electrode, an Electric Element with a large spherical body, with the color scheme the reversed of that of a Poke Ball's, white over red, and had a smirk plastered on its red bottom.

"E-lec... Trode." grunted Electrode.

"And here's my Pokemon! Come on out, Chimecho!"

And from Gabby's Poke Ball materialized a Chimecho, a Psychic-Type with a small, blue, spherical body with a yellow ball topping off its head and red zigzags on its cheeks, small arms and yellow eyes, and a light blue, long and wide tail that connected to the bottom of its head/body and broadened out quickly, with a red splash-design on the bottom.

"Chiiiiime..." sung Chimecho.

"Okay... Masquerain and Nosepass, go!" shouted Roy, releasing his Pokemon's corresponding Poke Balls into the air.

"Masquerain!" Masquerain fluctuated as it fluttered its wings swiftly.

"Nose...!" growled Nosepass, stomping the ground underneath it.

"Okay, Roy! This is going to finish off our video with a bang: a four-on-four double battle!" called Gabby to Roy.

"Got it. But I won't need four... Heh."

Battle statistics: Again with the deaf ears, people? This is a four-on-four double battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Roy's Masquerain and Nosepass vs. Gabby and Ty's Chimecho and Electrode

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Masquerain, start us off with Quick Attack!"

Masquerain charged towards Chimecho with white light trailing its body, and slammed into Chimecho.

"Ha! Chimecho, use Psychic!"

Chimecho recovered from Quick Attack, and then, with blue-glowing eyes, surrounded Masquerain with psychic energy of the same color, and threw the Bug/Flying Pokemon around the field for a few seconds, inflicting some serious damage to Masquerain.

"Electrode, use Shock Wave!"

Electrode glowed in a brilliant yellow-golden light, shooting off a golden beam of lightning, headed towards Masquerain.

"Protect, Masquerain!" shouted Roy.

Masquerain enveloped itself in a golden barrier, which was hit by Shock Wave and eliminated the attack, then deformed.

"Nosepass, use Earthquake! Masquerain, Silver Wind!"

Nosepass stomped on the ground, sending out massive orange-brown shockwaves, sent flying towards Electrode, Chimecho, and Masquerain. Chimecho and Masquerain floated above the shockwaves, meaning they were unhurt, but the Ground-based attack hit Electrode, and was super effective towards the Electric Element.

Masquerain followed, and flew to get in position for its attack. Facing Electrode and Chimecho, Masquerain beat its wings furiously, forming a strong gust of silver Bug energy. It was super effective towards Chimecho, and also hit Electrode, and knocked both Pokemon out.

"Whoa...!" cried out Melanie and Steven.

Roy, Gabby, and Ty all just stared in amazement as Chimecho fell to the ground, and Electrode rolled around and fell onto its face.

"Uh... Great job, guys!" cheered Roy.

Gabby and Ty recalled their fainted Pokemon, and threw two more Poke Balls into the air.

"Let's go, Wigglytuff!" shouted Gabby.

"And I choose you! Steelix!" yelled Ty.

From Gabby's Poke Ball popped out a Wigglytuff, a Normal Element with a pink bunny body, a white stomach, floppy ears tipped white, and large blue eyes.

And from Ty's Poke Ball materialized a Steelix, an enormous Ground/Steel dual-Type with a rather large, metallic, and silver-colored body made of segments shaped like boulders, with spikes coming out from the first, third, fifth, and seventh boulders, and having a long spike on its tail, as well as menacing red eyes and teeth.

"Wiggly!" cried out Wigglytuff.

"Steel!" growled Steelix.

"St... St..." repeated Steven, drooling over the large Steel Type.

"Snap out of it, will you?" asked Melanie, sweat dropping.

"Well, this is gonna take a while..." Roy said to himself worriedly.

Roy's Masquerain and Nosepass vs. Gabby and Ty's Wigglytuff and Steelix

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Wigglytuff, use Defense Curl!" shouted Gabby.

Wigglytuff curled into a ball, increasing its Defense.

"Steelix, use Dragonbreath!" yelled Ty.

From Steelix's large mouth beamed out a blast of green flames, aimed at Masquerain.

"Masquerain, use Bubblebeam!" called out Roy.

Masquerain shot a beam of blue bubbles towards the Dragonbreath attack, resulting in a head-on collision of the Water and Dragon attacks, causing a small explosion.

"Nosepass, use Earthquake!"

Nosepass once again stomped its blue foot on the ground, sending out orange-red shockwaves towards Masquerain, Steelix, and Wigglytuff. Masquerain flew over them, but they hit Steelix and Wigglytuff, being super effective to the former.

"Oh, yeah! Great, Nosepass!" cheered Roy.

"Wigglytuff!" called out Gabby. "Use Rollout on Masquerain!"

Wigglytuff curled up into a ball again, and then started rolling towards Masquerain at a high speed, picking up some grass and a bit of rock along the way.

"Nosepass! Go and use Protect in front of Masquerain!"

Nosepass rushed in front of Masquerain and formed a golden shield, which dissipated after Wigglytuff rolled into it.

"Heh-heh..." chuckled Ty under his breath. "The kid's good... Steelix, go now! Use Earthquake!"

"And Wigglytuff, float up into the sky for a Body Slam!"

Wigglytuff inhaled, enlarging its body and floating up into the sky as Steelix slammed its body onto the ground, causing rings of orange-red shockwaves to fan out in all directions. The Ground attack was super effective against Nosepass, whose HP slipped down to the reds, and missed Masquerain. However, Wigglytuff rocketed down from its midair perch at Masquerain, slamming itself and the Bug/Flying Element into the ground.

"Guys!" cried out Roy.

"And now, Steelix!" shouted Ty. "Finish them with Rock Slide!"

Steelix flipped over and slammed its tail into the ground, causing large rocks to fly up and hit Masquerain and Nosepass. Though ineffective to Nosepass, the Rock Pokemon was still KO'd, and so was Masquerain, being hit by a super effective hit.

"Grr... Return!" called out Roy, holding his Pokemon's Poke Balls out.

"Okay... It's time! SuperSlicer and Machoke, come on out!" Roy threw into the air a Poke Ball and Ultra Ball, from which his Machoke and SuperSlicer burst forth.

"Ma!" growled Machoke, showing its muscles.

"SKARRRRR-MORY!" screeched SuperSlicer.

Roy's Machoke and Skarmory, SuperSlicer vs. Gabby and Ty's Wigglytuff and Steelix

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Okay, Machoke! Use Brick Break on Steelix! SuperSlicer, use Steel Wing on Wigglytuff!"

Machoke began to advance towards Steelix as its fists began glowing in a reddish-brown color. About halfway between it and the Steel/Ground Pokemon, he made a jump for it and slammed his fists into Steelix's super-hard body, delivering to its HP a super effective blow.

SuperSlicer's wings began to glow a metallic color while that took place, and then he began to swoop down towards Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, use Flamethrower!" shouted Gabby.

In Wigglytuff's mouth flashed a red-orange flare, then it shot out at SuperSlicer as a same-colored beam of fire, knocking the Steel/Flying Type out of the sky with super effective power, and causing SuperSlicer's wings to stop glowing.

"No! SuperSlicer!" cried out Roy.

"Great job, Wigglytuff." grinned Gabby.

"Grr... Change... Of... Plans. Machoke, use Focus Punch on Steelix! SuperSlicer, use Drill Peck on Wigglytuff!"

Machoke's right fist began to glow bright white as he began to dash towards Steelix. Jumping up, he slammed his glowing fist into Steelix's metal body, delivering a super-powerful and effective hit again.

"Jeez! That thing is either very durable or has high Defense!" gasped Roy.

"Right on!" smirked Ty.

SuperSlicer's beak began to shine white as he flew up, and then it began to spin, making it like a spinning drill. With a dive from the sky, the dual Element Pokemon slammed its spinning beak into Wigglytuff, knocking the Normal Pokemon back a few feet and also knocking its HP down into the low yellows.

"Heh... Steelix, use Dig on that Machoke!"

Steelix jumped up and dove into the ground, creating a large hole.

A light rumbling noise was heard as Steelix burrowed underground. And then...

"MACHOKE, GO! EARTHQUAKE NOW!" yelled Roy.

"Oh, crud!" groaned Ty.

"No!" cried Gabby.

Machoke lifted its left foot, and then stomped it down, causing large reddish-orange shockwaves to circle out and hit Wigglytuff, go under SuperSlicer, and hit Steelix underground, being super effective to it... _And _since it was digging, the damage was doubled again, causing KO's to both of Gabby and Ty's Pokemon. Steelix used some of its energy that was left to resurface through its hole.

"Good job Roy. You won!" congratulated Gabby as she recalled her Wigglytuff and Ty did so to his Steelix.

"NO! I WANTED MORE STEELIX ACTION!" screamed Steven.

"Ugh..." sweat-dropped Melanie.

Ty shut off his camera, and stuffed it in a bag.

"Well, be sure to watch our show next time! You guys are going to be the last we'll show, AKA the best of the week!" Gabby said as she waved good-bye. She and Ty walked off, through the grass.

"I can't wait to be on TV!" cheered Roy excitedly.

"Yeah!" agreed Melanie.

"Well, I'll probably tape the episode!" smiled Steven.

"Why Steven?" Melanie asked.

"SO I CAN SEE MORE STEELIX!"

Roy and Melanie fell over Anime-style due to Steven's rather... moronic outburst, and then the trio began walking down the paths to Lilycove City, getting them one step closer to victory!

PM: I know, long wait... Again. And long chapter... Again. But their my specialty, I guess!


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33:

Family Treasures...

It was about 2-o-clock when Team Roy got to the last portion of their trek to Lilycove. However, before they could go a step further... The three saw, four Team Magma grunts walking toward a pier nearby.

"So we'll meet the boss up there and then go to Littleroot to claim our prizes?" mumbled one.

"Yes. That is what we will do." replied one beside it.

"LITTLEROOT?! THAT'S MY HOMETOWN!" screamed Roy.

Suddenly, a ringing noise was heard, coming from Steven's and Roy's pockets; their Pokemon Navigators, which were like orange cell phones with maps and other miscellaneous stuff.

"Hey, I got a call from my dad!" cried out Steven.

"And I got a call from my mom!" Roy said.

Steven put his call on hold for a moment as Roy's call came through.

"_Roy... I need you to come home for something... If you are where I think you are, then the time is right for me to give something to you..."_

"What could my... Ah, I got no time for questions! Go, SuperSlicer!"

Roy let his SuperSlicer out of its Ultra Ball, climbed on, and flew away faster than times before.

Meanwhile, Steven listened to his call...

"_Steven, my son! I need you to come to Rustboro City and see me. Do it as soon as possible!"_

Steven let out his Skarmory and rode off in Rustboro's direction.

Melanie knew she was alone, when a ringing sound came from her pocket as well... She brought out her PokeNav and listened to the call.

"_Oh, Melanie!" _called the voice. It sounded like Shelly, from Team Aqua, only a bit deeper and less... Well, it belonged to someone about 35. _"This is your mom! Come back home, for I have something to give you..." _The call ended.

'Hmm... First Roy, then Steven, and now me... I wonder if anyone else got a call like this that we know...' thought Melanie...

If only she knew how right she was...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About five minutes later, another person's PokeNav rang. It was, of all people... _Lovrina! _She was tanning on the Lilycove beach, wearing a pink bikini. Her PokeNav was in a pink bag next to her. Lovrina picked it up and listened.

"_Lovrina... This is your mother. Come to Littleroot at once." _The feminine, high-pitched voice ended.

"What could she want...?" pondered Lovrina as she rummaged through her Poke Balls to get one. The pink-haired female picked up her clothes and went up to the cliff overlooking the beach...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Littleroot Town, about four hours later)

Roy disembarked from his nicknamed Skarmory and recalled it. And then an unexpected sight reached his eyes: Lovrina, flying down to Littleroot Town on an Altaria.

"What's she doing here...?" he groaned.

Lovrina landed and recalled her Altaria, then walked over to Roy.

"You're, like, wondering why I'm here, right?"

"Yes." replied Roy through gritted teeth.

"Well, my mom gave me a call on my PokeNav, calling me to Littleroot."

"WHAT?! My mom did too!"

The two walked to their separate houses in the small town, when their mothers called them between the two buildings.

Roy's mother had her handed behind her back, as well as Lovrina's. Her mother, who was about 29, had brown hair styled in shoulder-length braids, wearing a white ballroom dress with blue crystals near the bottom and a pink frill at the bottom. That's right... It's, minus the lunar head piece, Lady Venus. (From Pokemon Colosseum)

"Welcome back, you two!" smiled Lovrina's mom.

"Yeah, it's great that your back!" Roy's mom said.

"Let's cut to the chase... Why did you call us here?" asked Roy.

Roy's mom and Venus exchanged sad looks, and then revealed the reason they called them to Littleroot.

"Um... Well, it has something to do with Team Magma for you Roy... I've kept this since I was a Pokemon Trainer... The Blue Orb, capable of controlling a Legendary." Roy's mom held out from her hand a sapphire-colored sphere. Roy's eyes glinted as he gazed upon it, almost as though they flashed a crimson red...

"It can control Groudon, right, mom?" he asked, getting a nod in reply.

"HELLO!" called Lovrina to them. "You so forgot about me!"

Venus spoke up, bringing from behind her back another sphere...

"This Orb, dear, is one I found and kept as a trainer... The unknown Green Orb, capable of controlling..."

"Rayquaza...?!" cried out Lovrina in shock.

'Hold on... If Lovrina has a connection to Rayquaza, which I envy her about that... Has she transformed like Mel and I have...?' thought Roy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in Slateport City...

Melanie had come back to her home just like the other three. She sat down on a blue couch in a room having three large fish tanks in the walls without a door.

Then her mother walked in. She was about 32 had blue eyes and red hair that went down to the middle of her back, wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and shoes.

"Melanie, my baby... I can't give this to your older sister because she is still in Team Aqua, but you I can give it to... I present to you..." said Melanie's mom, holding out a ruby-colored sphere. "The Red Orb."

Melanie gasped as she peered at the sparkling red orb, her eyes showing hints of blue light...

"This orb can control Kyogre, so you can see it's good your not still with Team Aqua..." sighed Melanie's mother.

"Yeah..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rustboro City is our next stop, readers. We find Steven talking to his father in the topmost floor of a large several-floor building. Sitting behind a desk was Mr. Stone, who wore a brown top hat and a black monocle, with white hair and black eyes, also wearing a black suit.

"So, Steven, my son... You have come to me. I give you something I found from a little excavation in my old age..." said Mr. Stone. He held up a metallic-silver colored orb, which also had a bit of purple glittering from its shiny surface.

"I give you the Platinum Orb, Steven... You may not know it, but you have a connection with a Hoenn Legendary... A Steel Pokemon at that. So it's no coincidence you love Steel Elements."

"Who? Registeel?" asked Steven as he drooled over thoughts of him wielding said Pokemon.

"No, one who normally isn't seen except for a week every thousand years... Jirachi."

Steven fell over Anime-style, and then mumbled to his father: "I can't believe it! Melanie has a connection with Kyogre, but I get stuck with some yellow and white puffball!"

Mr. Stone sweat-dropped at his son's ridiculous outburst. "Wait... Melanie?!" he then cried, reaching for a book on his desk. He skimmed through and read the important parts, but he wasn't the only one... Lovrina's mother, Roy's mom, and Melanie's mom were doing the same thing when they mentioned someone with a Legendary connection.

"When five thousand years pass four special people... Yeah, yeah... They are direct descendants of the first Legendary bonders: Roy, Melanie, Lovrina, and Steven!"

The four young trainers gasped at this. The mysteries in their lives were about to be solved, but who knows how much later...?

PM: Yes, two new Orbs: Platinum for Jirachi and Green for Rayquaza. Well... Some may be familiar with _another's story _involving Rayquaza, a special trainer, and the Green Orb... But this is different! All my ideas! MINE!


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34:

Thievery and Reclaim

Lovrina, Roy, Melanie, and Steven were still dumfounded at all that had just happened to them. The legendary Orbs were their families' treasures, and they were part of some big legend that really had happened...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day...

The night before, Steven and Melanie had come to Roy's house, where the three conversed about their roles and whatnot, and even Lovrina stayed there! But the next morning...

All four awoke to the sound of a helicopter approaching. Roy got up and looked out a window to a see a blue helicopter with a skeletal **A**... And then, two more transportation devices appeared: a red helicopter with a mountain **M** and a blue/red helicopter with a blue and red **E**.

"YAH! Team Eon, Aqua, and Magma!" cried out Roy.

Roy's mother, who was walking down from upstairs, gasped and said:

"They want the Orbs! You all need to go!"

It was too late; Team Eon had already bashed down the door. Grunts flooded in from both divisions. Then, Team Magma swarmed the room, followed by Aqua.

"There's no party." said Melanie sarcastically.

Before anything else could be done, Team Aqua was able to snatch up the Red Orb, Magma claimed the Blue Orb, and Eon was able to grab the Green Orb. All three teams rushed out as quickly as they came in.

"No! They so got the Orbs!" cried out Lovrina.

"Not... All of them." chuckled Steven as he held out the Platinum Orb.

"Oh, yay! The one that has the power of a Steel/Psychic puffball!" shouted Roy in sarcasm.

"Don't you go insulting the Steel Pokemon!" growled back Steven.

'Sheesh...' Melanie sighed in her head. That was not exactly the thing they needed the most right now: an argument. She was about to break up the fight, when a shout over a megaphone from outside blared:

"HAND OVER THE PLATINUM ORB, AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

The four looked outside again to see a horde of people, some male some female, all wearing silver-colored jumpsuits with shiny steel helmets and boots, black gloves, and a shining silver **S **on the helmet's tip.

"Who are these jokers?" muttered Roy.

"I HEARD THAT!" a deep voice rumbled. From the several people walked forth a man, about 24, with gray-colored hair and gray eyes, wearing a silver-colored suit that flowed to the ground, gray pants with steel-colored lines on the sides, gray army boots, and a pointy-tipped helmet with the silver **S **on it.

Roy, Melanie, Steven, and Lovrina walked out of the house, with Melanie shouting: "Who are you people?!"

"We..." the deep voice growled. "Are Team Steel."

Steven's eyes began flashing like hearts, but Melanie grabbed his shirt before he could jump over and start acting weird.

"Our goals: get the Platinum Orb, awaken Jirachi, and use its moves to rule the world!"

Steven's eyes ceased flashing, and they turned angry. "You... You fiends! Using Steel Pokemon for evil! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

In his outburst, the silver-haired Trainer dropped the Platinum Orb, and so it rolled over to the deep-voiced man.

"Why thank you..." he chuckled, picking it up.

"NO! GRR! I choose you, Metang and Lairon!"

Steven threw out two Poke Balls, from which appeared his Lairon and Metang.

"Lair!"

"Met-ung!"

"Guys, I don't care how, but GET THAT ORB BACK! PLEASE!"

Lairon and Metang nodded, and then they began to ram towards the strange man with a Take Down attack.

"Protect Master Silva!" shouted one of the teens behind the man. All of them threw Poke Balls into the air, from which appeared many light eruptions, taking the shape of various Steel-Element Pokemon.

A group of about ten had Skarmory by their side. A few feet away stood another, smaller group which had Metang. Another group owned a few Lairon. All Pokemon were sent towards Steven's Metang and Lairon, causing them to stop suddenly and high-tail it back to Steven.

"Oh, boy..." he sweat-dropped.

"Only way we're getting out of this is to battle!" smirked Roy. He grabbed all five Poke Balls from his belt and sent them into the sky, calling out as each Pokemon appeared:

"Let's go! Machoke, Masquerain, Nosepass, Torkoal, and SuperSlicer!"

All five Pokemon bellowed they're cries, readying for the assault from the wave of more than 20 Steel-Types.

Melanie also tossed all four of her Balls into the air, shouting in the same pattern as Roy:

"I choose you! Marshtomp, Mightyena, Carvanha, and Marill!"

All of them growled and braced for impact.

"I guess they're right." Steven smirked, throwing only one more Ball into the air.

"Let's go, Onix!"

His mammoth Rock/Ground Pokemon appeared, with his roar shaking the ground.

Roy turned around and looked towards Lovrina. "Listen, Pink-Hair! We need your help! And when I say that, I feel like pouring acid on my body... Ugh..."

"Whatever you say... _Roy-Boy. Heh-heh-heh... _Help us out! Luvdisc! Roselia (**_GRRRRRRRRRRR!_**)! Gorebyss! Chansey! Milotic! And Gardevoir!"

Three familiar-to-Roy Pokemon appeared, being Gorebyss, Roselia, and Luvdisc. However, three new ones also appeared. First was a Chansey, a Normal Element with a round, pink body having wing-like "hair" coming down from the top of its head, tipped dark pink, small hands, and a white egg in a pink stomach-pouch.

Beside it was the curled-up form of a Milotic, a Water Element with a long, snakelike body colored a light peach or pale tan with a spiked head, deep brown eyes, red-colored hair above its eyes flowing down about half its length with two strands of hair going up in a thin curl, a blue and red-patterned tail with five blue, sharp-ended oval-shaped, and long scales overlapping one another, with red ovals in the center of each.

And last was a Gardevoir, a Psychic Element with a white, rather human body, with green hair curled over one of its red eyes, green arms, a red appendage on its chest, and what was like an elegant white ballroom dress with a green inside covering its thin white legs.

So, it was about twenty-five Steel Elements versus eighteen various Pokemon. Rather steep odds, and not in Team Roy's favor... But something would soon happen that would _even up _those odds...

The Team Steel's Pokemon reached Team Roy's Pokemon, delivering wild blows like Steel Wing, Metal Claw, or Iron Tail. It was when Team Roy was able to retaliate when a few Pokemon began to glow... Glow as bright as a star at night... A white color. Soon they began to change... The Pokemon? Well, their owners can tell you.

"Uh... M-Marshtomp? Carvanha?" Melanie stuttered.

"Lairon? M-M-Metang?" quivered Steven.

Marshtomp changed into a larger Water/Ground Element, with a dark blue body having a lighter blue underside, with two almost navy blue, round crests on its head, a same-color, larger and fan-shaped tail, orange bumps with lines along them on its lower arms and lower legs, small orange eyes, and an orange circle with two orange spikes protruding from it horizontally. It was now a Swampert.

Carvanha's form became that of a bigger Water/Dark-Type, having a shark-shaped body with a dark blue top with a four-pointed star on the head and a white bottom, red eyes with black, gill-shaped designs beside them, two dark blue side fins, a same-colored top fin with cuts in the back, and a bottom fin with a cut near the bottom of the stomach. Inside the mouth were several sharp teeth, and the end of the shark Pokemon had a yellow star pattern. It became a Sharpedo.

Lairon had evolved into a much, much taller monster-like Pokemon, a Rock/Steel Element, with a black steel underside, silver steel-colored segments going down its back, a monster-like same-colored head with glistening blue eyes and two horns protruding from its head, silver rings on its wrists as well as silver claws, silver rings on its knees, and a black tail. It evolved into an Aggron.

And lastly, Metang had become a Steel-Psychic Element with a blue, metallic, spider-like body, having four arms with gray claws at the tips, which, from an aerial view, made the arms like an X, a silver-colored, gleaming X shape on its face, and red eyes. Metang was now a Metagross.

"Swam...PERT!" roared Swampert.

"SHARPEDO!" snarled Sharpedo.

"Ag... GRON!" bellowed Aggron.

"Me... Ta... **_GROSS!_**" yelled the new, deeper voice of Metagross.

"They all evolved!" cried out Melanie and Steven happily.

'Drat...' growled Silva in his head. 'I'd better escape.'

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash! Aggron, use Flamethrower!" Steven yelled.

A spark of flames appeared in Aggron's mouth, which soon blasted out in the form of a fiery-colored beam, headed straight for some of the Skarmory and Metang. The Fire attack hit its mark, bringing down six of the Steel-Element Pokemon.

Metagross lifted up one of its spider-like claws, which began glowing like a rainbow-colored meteor at the end. Metagross slammed his fist into the ground, causing the orb-like ball to slam into the ground and hurtle towards some of the Lairon, also making a small mini-fissure. All Lairon were hit, knocking them onto their backs.

"Now's my turn!" smirked Melanie. "Swampert and Sharpedo, use Surf!"

Swampert and Sharpedo let out loud roars, making a nearby lake become turbulent. Soon, the turbulence turned into a land-riding tidal wave, which the two Water dual-Types hopped onto (Strange for Sharpedo, not having legs, though.). They rode the powerful wave into the many knocked-over Lairon, burnt Skarmory, and almost KO'd Metang, knocking them all out!

"Sweet!" cheered the ex-Aqua female.

Before anyone could try and grab the Platinum Orb, a steel-colored helicopter landed in front of them, with an **S **emblazoned on the front.

"Ha!" sneered Silva as he ran towards the helicopter. He jumped in, and, with a Team Steel Grunt controlling the aerial vehicle, lifted up and away. The Grunts on the ground recalled every single one of their Pokemon and ran off in different directions.

"They... Got all the Orbs... The four Teams... No..." gasped Melanie.

"They... Did it... It wouldn't be as bad if the Platinum Orb was still here..." groaned Steven.

"CRUD, DOUBLE-CRUD, AND TRIPLE-CRUD!" Lovrina yelled angrily.

Roy only shook his head. "Now, look! We didn't come all this way back to Littleroot and two other places to whine and moan if we lose, right? Everyone loses sometimes! So, now, we need to band together and..." The brown-haired Trainer rose his hand in the air. "_GET... THOSE... ORBS! _Who's with me?"

The other three, even Lovrina, shouted in reply: "WE'RE WITH YOU!"

"WHO'S WITH ME?!"

"WE'RE WITH YOU!"

"_Who... Is... WITH ME?!_"

"**_We're with you Roy. Now shut up, would ya?_**" the other three said, groaning at Roy's repeated shouts.

"Sorry. I watch too many dramatic/ action-filled/ non-romantic shows. Now, let's go get those Orbs back!"

"**_YEAH!_**" All four jumped in the air, now being positive from Roy's pep talk.

PM: And so, the adventure throughout Hoenn for the mystical Orbs begins... But little do they know, but Team Roy will run into more trouble than the adventure is probably worth...

Oh, yeah, please note that Team Steel's leader is **_NOT _**the Silva from Colosseum. He is MINE! ALL MINE!


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35:

Melanie vs. Maxie

And so the four heroes... Or rather, the three heroes and one snotty girl, split up after making plans. Melanie, being of Team Aqua origin, knew the location Team Magma's base, so she was sent to get the Red Orb. She also told Roy the location of the Team Aqua base, so he was sent to get the Blue Orb.

None of the four knew where Team Eon and Steel were located, so Lovrina and Steven were left with the job of scouting around all of Hoenn to find their bases. It was decided that Steven would go after the Green Orb, and Lovrina would get the Platinum Orb. The reason for this was because a reaction might be triggered between Steven and the Platinum Orb, Melanie and the Blue Orb, and so on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lovrina was up in the sky riding on another of her Pokemon, an Altaria. She had gone to Professor Birch a few minutes earlier to trade her Luvdisc in for her Altaria.

And Steven rode aboard his Skarmory. Both humans were connected by miniature radios.

"Ahem... Steel to Pink, Steel to Pink, over." Steven said through his radio, using his own codenames.

"Don't get all technical, Steven." sweat-dropped Lovrina. "And if you're wondering, I so haven't found a trace of Team Steel or E..."

Lovrina paused briefly. She was flying about a quarter of a mile from a large, tall structure, close to a floating town on Route 131...

"Lovrina, what is it?" Steven asked.

"The... S-S-S... Sky... Sky Tower..."

"Hmm? Sky Tower...? DO NOT GO CLOSER, LOVRINA! THAT'S WHERE A CERTAIN LEGENDARY IS!"

"Groudon?"

"NO!"

"Jirachi?"

"NO!"

"Um... Kyogre?"

"IT'S RAYQUAZA, YOU NUTCASE!!!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. Steven's warning had gotten through, when suddenly, Lovrina and her Altaria were smacked down to the sea by a large green tail...

"YOW!" screamed Lovrina as she and her Dragon/Flying Element plummeted towards the sea...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A loud **_splash _**was the last thing that got through to Steven, and his connection to Lovrina was lost.

"Um... Lovrina? Come in, Pink!"

After three minutes, he gave up. Sighing, he muttered:

"If only I could find Team Eon's base..."

And as if he were in some kind of cartoon, his sights set upon a square building with a blazing red and blue **E**.

"What is this, some kind of show or video game?" Steven chuckled as he made his descent...

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ohh..." moaned Lovrina. She had washed up on a slab of rock in the ocean, with her Altaria beside her. In front of here, about an eighth of a mile was the aforementioned town, Pacifidlog.

"So gotta make it..." groaned Lovrina. She sent out one of her Poke Balls, which Milotic came from.

"Milotic, take Altaria and me to that town..."

The sleek Water Pokemon scooped Altaria up in a curl of its body, and Lovrina rode on her back.

That's when they saw, on a large rock formation, what looked like some sort of factory-like building, with a silver **S **over the doorway.

"Milotic! Take us to that place!"

The pink-haired Trainer pointed at the building, and Milotic changed direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melanie, using Swampert to travel Hoenn's waterways, arrived at the base of Mt. Chimney. After recalling her Swampert and making a small trek up the volcanic mountain's side, she discovered a small suspicious-looking rock. That's when the ex-Aqua Grunt saw an **M **design cut into the rock, with the same designs of the Magma symbol.

"Now how did Archie get past this last time...?" she muttered quietly, recalling events from her past...

"Oh, yeah! He put a Magma Emblem thing in this hole. But I don't have a Magma Emblem... Of course, there is always an alternate way... _Busting in_. Let's go, Swampert!"

Melanie tossed a Poke Ball into the air, and her Swampert came out.

"Swampert, use Rock Smash on this rock here!"

Swampert charged at the rock with its hands glowing a brown-red color. With two powerful punches, the rock cracked in several places.

"Hmm... Not enough power... Use Brick Break!"

Now Swampert's hands were balled up into fists, still glowing the same brownish-red color. He hit the rock three times, making it collapse upon the third impact, revealing a cavernous place.

"The Team Magma hideout... Well, here I go." Melanie said as she hopped down through the hole after recalling Swampert once more.

"Hmm... Weird. No Grunts are guarding the place."

The red-head walked deeper into the cavern, going through several rooms with drill machines and such.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was half an hour later that Melanie ran into trouble. She had just entered another room, when two Team Magma Grunts approached her, one male one female.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a Team Aqua spy!" the male smirked.

"What shall we do with her, Edward?" sneered the female.

"We will crush her, Lucy!"

"I AM NOT A TEAM AQUA MEMBER!" Melanie yelled. She grabbed two Poke Balls from her waist and threw them into the air, crying:

"Swampert and Mightyena, let's go!"

From them materialized her Swampert and Mightyena.

"Swam-pert!" growled the Water/Ground Element.

"Mightyena..." snarled the Dark Element.

The female Grunt, Lucy, grabbed a Magma Ball, as did the male, Edward, and both threw them out, shouting in order:

"I choose you, Magcargo!"

"Let's go, Torkoal!"

From the Magma Balls appeared a Magcargo and a Torkoal.

"Cargo!" yelled Magcargo.

"Torkoal!" shouted Torkoal.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two double battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Melanie's Mightyena and Swampert vs. Team Magma Grunts Lucy and Edward's Magcargo and Torkoal

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Torkoal, start with Sunny Day!"

Torkoal let out a roar, causing the interior of the room to become illuminated by sunlight.

"I will never know how that works." Melanie mumbled.

"Magcargo, use Flamethrower!"

Magcargo let loose a burst of flames at Mightyena, hitting the Dark Pokemon and knocking him back a bit.

"Swampert, use Surf!"

From nowhere, a wave of water appeared behind Swampert, lifting him up and hurtling towards Magcargo and Torkoal.

"Magcargo, use Protect!" shouted Lucy.

A golden shield appeared around Magcargo, making the wave portion that hit him disintegrate. However, the powerful move hit Torkoal, causing super effective damage.

"Grr... Mightyena, use Shadow Ball and Swampert, use Water Gun!"

Mightyena opened up its gray and black jaws, forming a crackling black energy sphere. As the ball enlarged, Swampert opened its mouth and shot a jet stream of water at Magcargo.

"Magcargo, Protect!"

Magcargo formed another golden shield in front of its body.

"When Water Gun hits, Swampert, keep it going!" Melanie shouted.

'Protect doesn't last the whole battle!' Melanie smirked inside her mind.

"And Mightyena, fire off that Shadow Ball when Protect stops!"

Soon, Magcargo's Protect shield broke, allowing the water beam to hit the Rock/Fire Pokemon and slam him into a nearby wall, knocking it out.

"Yeah! One down!" Melanie cheered.

Lucy growled, and pulled out her Magma Ball, recalling her fainted Pokemon.

"It's up to you, Edward." she muttered.

Melanie's Swampert and Torkoal vs. TMG Edward's Torkoal

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Torkoal, use Sludge Bomb!"

Torkoal opened its turtle-like mouth, shooting a barrage of purple sludge missiles at Mightyena.

"Swampert, use Water Gun to block that! Mightyena, use Crunch attack!"

Swampert sent another blast of water out, slamming into the Sludge Bomb, creating a small water-and-sludge explosion.

After the explosion cleared the field, Mightyena leapt forward at Torkoal, with its jaws opened and glowing a dark purple shade. He landed and bit down on Torkoal's head, causing the Fire Element to cry out and "run" around like a headless chicken.

"Oh, brother..." Melanie sweat dropped.

"Perfect... Torkoal, Eruption!"

Torkoal stopped running, and began shaking violently. With a loud roar, large fire-engulfed rocks began shooting from Torkoal's shell, hitting Mightyena every time. After a while of torment, Mightyena let go of Torkoal and fell to the ground, nearly KO'd.

"Swampert, use Water Gun on Torkoal!"

Swampert shot a blast of water at Torkoal, knocking it onto its back and knocking out the tortoise-like Fire Element.

"Torkoal!" Edward cried out. With a low growl, he recalled his fainted Pokemon. Lucy and Edward ran off, in the direction of Maxie's room most likely.

Melanie walked over to Mightyena and knelt beside the canine Pokemon.

"Are you okay, Mightyena?" she asked.

Mightyena whimpered, and its Trainer pulled out a Hyper Potion, spraying the liquid on him and healing most of his wound.

"You'd better take a break from the action. I know it's a Hyper Potion,. but I'm using a half for you, the other for Swampert." Melanie recalled Mightyena, then sprayed Swampert with half of the Hyper Potion.

"You too, Swampert. I can beat these people, at least some of the Grunts, with Sharpedo and Marill. Well, maybe not Marill." Melanie recalled her Water/Ground Element.

She walked into the next room, which further increased in temperature, due to the amount of lava in the room.

'How can these Magma idiots work in a lava-filled base?!' Melanie thought. She entered another room, and went down a long set of stairs. At the bottom, she found a very large room with a wide magma pool in the center, and no real exit.

"Hmm... The volcano's base." she said to herself, looking around the cavernous room. She then spotted Maxie standing in front of the magma pool, with the Red Orb in his hand. Melanie also saw a gray thing floating a few inches above the magma, which was about twelve feet tall, and had a slight dinosaur-like appearance...

"MAXIE!" Melanie yelled. She ran towards him and tackled the Magma Leader, knocking the Red Orb out of his evil grasp.

"AAH! Grr..." Maxie growled as Melanie tried to get the Red Orb. He sent out a kick to her legs, tripping her.

Team Magma Commander Tabitha walked up behind Maxie. "So, the little _squirt _thought she could get the Red Orb! Heh-heh... Squirt. And she's an ex-Aqua Grunt... I crack me up..."

"Ugh. I hate when all these authors that write stuff with me in it have my own people use bad grammar!" Maxie growled, looking up at the ceiling.

Melanie sweat dropped, and then became more serious. "So, that Red Orb is mine now!"

"I don't think so, child. If you want it, we'll battle for it!" Maxie smirked.

"Fine! It'll make this chapter longer anyway!"

"Time for us to get revenge for our losses at Mt. Chimney! Let's go Mightyena!" Tabitha yelled, throwing out a Magma Ball.

From the red-brown light that came out of the Team Magma-themed Ball appeared a Mightyena.

"Yena!" it snarled.

"I choose you, Camerupt!" Maxie shouted, also throwing out a Magma Ball.

From it materialized a Camerupt.

"RUP!" it grunted loudly.

"This is it, guys... We fail here, we let down all of Hoenn." Melanie said to the four Poke Balls in her hands. "Let's go! Marill and Mightyena!"

She threw out a Poke Ball and an Aqua Ball, from which appeared her Marill and Mightyena.

"Marill-mar!" grunted out Marill.

"Yena!" growled Mightyena.

"Marill? You, girl, are impertinent and foolish for using such a weak Pokemon at all, much more so against us!" Maxie scowled.

'Just wait, Maxie-boy...' Melanie thought with a smirk. 'I've been teaching my Marill some rather awesome moves to make up for its lacking strength.'

Battle statistics: This is a four-on-four double battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Melanie's Marill and Mightyena vs. Team Magma Cmdr. Tabitha's Mightyena and Team Magma Leader Maxie's Camerupt

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Okay, Marill! Begin with Defense Curl!"

Marill rolled up into a ball, hardening its body and increasing its Defense.

"And Mightyena, use Howl!"

Mightyena let out a loud howl from its mouth, increasing its Attack stat.

"Heh-heh-heh... Mightyena, use Crunch on that Marill!"

Tabitha's Mightyena leapt towards Marill with its teeth glowing a dark purple, opened and ready for biting.

"Marill, use Protect!"

Marill curled up once more, forming a blue shield in front of it. Mightyena landed in front of Marill and tried biting it, but failed each time.

'Gotta think... Protect will give out soon... Oh yeah!'

Melanie pointed at Tabitha's Mightyena. "Mightyena, use your Iron Tail!"

Her Mightyena's tail began glowing a steel/ metallic color, and with a powerful bound, her canine Pokemon slammed its tail into Tabitha's knocking it away from Marill.

"And Marill, use Defense Curl once more!"

Marill's Protect shield disappeared, and the small Pokemon curled up for a third time, increasing its Defense again.

"Oh, please... Camerupt, use Double-Edge on that pesky Mightyena!" Maxie shouted.

Camerupt began charging towards Mightyena, causing the Dark Element to run like a chicken to get away.

"Ooh... Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!"

Mightyena began forming a black, ghostly energy sphere in its mouth, and then fired it off at Camerupt, stopping the massive-in-comparison Pokemon from running any further for the moment.

"And now, Marill! Rollout!"

Marill started running rather quickly, and then ducked its head, and began rolling around the battlefield like a ball. It slammed into Tabitha's Mightyena, knocking it up into the air for a little bit, and then hit Camerupt, knocking it back a little. Marill continued rolling into Mightyena, as well as rocks and stalagmites on the cavern floor. After about two or three hits to the Dark-Type, Marill ceased rolling, now slightly bruised from its, uh... "Rampage".

"Strike!" cheered Melanie, making a victory sign with her fingers.

"Grr..." Tabitha growled, looking at his now KO'd Pokemon. "Return, Mightyena."

The dog Pokemon was recalled to his master's Poke Ball with a flash of light.

"Now, go! Magmar!"

From another Magma Ball Tabitha threw into the air materialized a Magmar.

"MAR!" it yelled.

Melanie's Marill and Mightyena vs. TM Cmdr. Tabitha's Magmar and TML Maxie's Camerupt

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Mightyena, use Crunch on Magmar! Marill, use Surf!"

Mightyena's teeth began glowing a dark color. With a powerful jump, he landed on Magmar, biting his head and clamping down harder every second.

Marill let out a loud cry, forming a large wall of water behind it. Marill jumped on top of it, riding it into Camerupt, causing major damage, and then Magmar, both hits super effective. Mightyena had hopped off of Magmar to behind the wave in order to avoid it.

"Grr... Rotten brat. Magmar, use Fire Blast!"

Magmar breathed in a deep breath, and from its cone-shaped mouth, shot a fiery projectile with a star-shape, which slammed into Mightyena, causing several scorch marks to appear on his body.

"Mightyena! Return!" Melanie cried out, recalling her fainted Pokemon.

"You did great... Okay, now I'm serious! Let's go Sharpedo!" Melanie tossed out Sharpedo's Ball, and the Shark Pokemon appeared.

"Shar-pedo!" he growled.

Melanie's Marill and Sharpedo vs. TM Cmdr. Tabitha's Magmar and TML Maxie's Camerupt

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Marill, use Defense Curl again!"

Marill curled into a ball, increasing its Defense yet again.

"Camerupt, use Double-Edge!"

Camerupt charged towards Marill, having orange energy streaming around it. The massive Pokemon slammed into the smaller one, making Marill fly through the air and slam into a wall, but still, it wasn't knocked out!

"What?!" Maxie growled.

"Uh, hello? He used Defense Curl, like, three times, Maxie." Melanie sweat-dropped.

"Grr..."

"Magmar, use Thunderpunch on that pesky rodent!"

Magmar began running towards Marill with its fist crackling with yellow electricity. Once close enough, the Fire Element delivered an electrified blow to Marill, knocking it into the air and down to the center of the field, finally knocking out Marill.

"Aw... Good job, Marill. Just like I'd hoped; you were long lasting... Just like my favorite bubble gum... Uh, anyway, ignoring random comical inserts, return!"

Melanie recalled Marill to his Ball, and then brought out her last Pokemon's Poke Ball... The one that had helped her out of tight spots in her pre-Aqua life... Her life in Team Aqua... And her post-Aqua life... Her very first Pokemon.

"Let's go, Swampert! I know we can beat this idiot!"

Her Swampert appeared out of the Ball, and sent a menacing glare towards Maxie and Tabitha.

'So, it still remembers how our Grunts teases Melanie and it, being so weak as a Mudkip...' Maxie thought.

Melanie's Swampert and Sharpedo vs. TM Cmdr. Tabitha's Magmar and TML Maxie's Camerupt

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Camerupt, Earthquake!" Maxie shouted.

"Magmar, Protect!" Tabitha followed.

Magmar formed a golden barrier around itself as Camerupt began stomping the ground with its front feet rapidly, sending orange shockwave rings out in all directions. The section going towards Magmar disappeared upon contact with the Protect shield, which disappeared after, but still continued towards Swampert and Sharpedo.

"Sharpedo, counter it with Surf!"

A large water wave appeared behind Sharpedo, which hurtled towards the shockwave ring, as well as Camerupt and Magmar. However, when the two attacks met... The Earthquake ring shot under the Surf wave, so both still blasted towards their other targets.

"Wha...?" Melanie said, clearly dumbfounded. "Grr... Swampert, use Earthquake to counter theirs!"

Swampert punched the ground with his two fists, causing a second ring to shoot out in all directions.

"Sharpedo, use Protect!"

Just as the shockwave was about to hit, Sharpedo protected itself from damage with a golden energy shield. However, the two Earthquakes hit, causing a loud rumble to echo throughout the cave. But at least Maxie's quake had been stopped.

Meanwhile, Surf had made its way to Magmar and Camerupt, delivering powerful, super-effective blows to their HP, instantly causing the two to faint.

"No! Magmar!" Tabitha exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Relax, Tabitha..." Maxie smirked. "I have a Pokemon I'm certain that can't be defeated... With it and Groudon, we will be unstoppable!"

Melanie simply scoffed as Camerupt and Magmar were recalled. "What could you have, Maxie, that would make me scared?"

Maxie's smirk darkened, and he pulled out a strange-looking Poke Ball from inside his coat. It was completely brown, with black lining the center to tell where the enlargement button and middle split were. It had a black mountain **M **in the top center, and had an **H **symbol on the lower center, made of seven yellow Braille-like dots...

"Hmm...?" Melanie questioned with a grunt.

"Heh-heh-heh... Melanie, meet my special Pokemon..." Maxie tossed the strange-looking Ball into the center of the battlefield, and the dark brown light that erupted from it took a slightly humanoid-like form...

"My pretty, meet..."

The form began to shape itself to look slightly like a large-headed, tall man with muscular arms and small legs, in a way.

Maxie began to laugh evilly. "_MEET **REGIROCK!!!**_"

The form was now colored; it took the form of the Rock Element Rock Peak Legendary: Regirock. It had a large, light-brown head with the same **H **on its center forehead as its Poke Ball, orange shoulders made of rock, rocky, segmented arms with a large rock at the ends for a hand/ fist, four pillars of orange color sprouting from its back, and small legs.

For speech, Regirock's **H**'s Braille dots flashed a light yellow, also making a rapid, robotic beeping noise.

"Here we go, guys... We're taking on a Legendary Pokemon!" Melanie said to her two faithful Pokemon, who nodded and grunted in reply.

The three prepared for battle... Two tough Water Elements versus a strong Rock Element Legendary.

'You're going down, you ignorant twit.' Maxie thought, smirking evilly.

'You're going down, Maxie!' Melanie thought, growling in her anger...

PM: CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry it took so long; but my mother has become a computer hog, taking up all of my time playing a computer card game. REVIEW!


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36:

Vs. Regirock

"Here we go, guys... We're taking on a Legendary Pokemon!" Melanie said to her two faithful Pokemon, who nodded and grunted in reply.

The three prepared for battle... Two tough Water Elements versus a strong Rock Element Legendary.

'You're going down, you ignorant twit.' Maxie thought, smirking evilly.

'You're going down, Maxie!' Melanie thought, growling in her anger.

Tabitha, who had taken his place alongside the battlefield, thought with a smirk:

'Foolish brat... If you think you can beat Maxie when you're staring down the Rock Peak Legendary, Regirock, you are in need of a mental institution!'

Melanie's Sharpedo and Swampert vs. TML Maxie's Regirock

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Regirock, begin with Iron Defense!"

Regirock put its arms in front of its body and began to shine a metal color, enhancing its Defense sharply.

"You forget even the coolest and most powerful Pokemon have weaknesses, Maxie! I studied Regirock while I was in Pokemon Trainers' School, and I know it may have high Attack and Defense..." Melanie said with a smirk. "But its Special Defense is slightly low! So, Swampert and Sharpedo, use double Surf!"

Swampert and Sharpedo both summoned large tidal waves of water, and, riding atop them, crashed into Regirock, sending the Rock Element scraping the ground backwards.

"Hmph. Regirock, use Mega Punch!"

Regirock stood back up and, since Swampert and Sharpedo were close, swung its rocky fist at them, which was glowing a white color. Regirock hit, knocking Swampert into Sharpedo, also forcing them back to where Melanie stood.

"Ah! Guys...?" she asked worriedly.

Swampert stood back up, a look of anger showing on his face. Sharpedo was angered as well.

"Okay... Sharpedo, use Crunch!"

Sharpedo zoomed towards Regirock, its teeth glowing a dark color.

"And Swampert, use Water Gun!"

Swampert opened its mouth and blasted out a watery blast towards Regirock.

"Regirock, stop those two with Lock-On and Zap Cannon!"

"ZAP CANNON?!" Melanie cried out.

Regirock held out its arms, and formed a red circle. This circle went towards Sharpedo, enveloping the shark-like Pokemon in a red aura for a brief moment. Then Regirock formed a glowing blue ball of electricity between its hands, which shot towards Sharpedo.

"Uh... Uh... DODGE IT!" Melanie shouted.

Sharpedo tried to evade the oncoming cannonball of electricity, but it followed him. Zap Cannon finally hit, creating a small explosion. The explosion knocked Sharpedo to the ground, also turning Swampert's Water Gun to steam.

"Heh-heh-heh... Child, you are in over your head. Give up now, and I won't have Regirock here stomp you flat."

Melanie growled, then said: "I will **_NOT_** lose, Maxie! GOT IT?! It's time we used those super-powerful moves..."

Swampert and Sharpedo, hearing this, got up and stood/floated beside each other.

"Swampert, Hydro Pump! Sharpedo, use Ice Beam!"

Swampert shot a much larger beam of water from its mouth, this time having two beams, one twisting around the other. As this occurred, Sharpedo formed a small blue sphere in his large mouth, which shot towards Hydro Pump as a thunderbolt-like blue blast. It turned one of the twisting water beams to ice. The attack hit Regirock, knocking the Rock Peak Pokemon onto its back, seriously weakened by the Ice and Water attacks.

"Grr... That's it. Time for a... HYPER BEAM!" Maxie yelled.

Regirock stood back up and held out its arms again. This time, a golden energy sphere formed between them, with tiny golden energy balls going into the larger one, making it bigger. Once it grew to massive proportions, the golden energy transferred into kinetic energy, making a large golden blast, also with orange strands coursing through it. This hyperactive energy beam slammed into Swampert and Sharpedo, sending them both back to Melanie.

"Oh... Oh... Come on guys, get up..." Melanie whimpered. "We've been through so much together..."

Her two Pokemon groaned in pain, many bruises on their body. But still, they managed to get up, though straining to stay up.

"Yeah! Swampert, Sharpedo... DOUBLE HYDRO PUMP!"

Sharpedo and Swampert opened their mouths, forming blue water balls. The spherical forms shot forth beams of water, which twisted around each other, looking like a DNA strand.

"Regirock, Protect."

Regirock held its arm out in front of its body, forming a green shield, which deflected the duo of oncoming Hydro Pumps.

"And now, use Lock-On and Zap Cannon!"

A red circle formed in front of Regirock's seven-dotted head, which floated towards Sharpedo, enveloping its shark-like body in a red aura for a brief moment. Regirock then held out between its rocky hands a glowing blue sphere of electricity, which shot off towards Sharpedo much like a cannonball shoots out of a cannon. The electric cannonball zoomed through the air, slamming into Sharpedo and causing him to scrape along the ground, now crackling with electricity.

"No! Paralysis... Grr..." Melanie growled. "Swampert, go! Water Pulse!"

A glowing water orb formed in Swampert's mouth, which shot out at Regirock.

"Regirock, use Mega Punch on that!"

Regirock's left fist began glowing white, and with a powerful punch, the Rock Element sent it flying back towards Swampert.

"Swampert, send it back with Ice Punch!"

Swampert's fist began glowing an icy blue. The dual-Type Pokemon slammed its fist into Water Pulse, making it harder and icy, and now going back towards Regirock.

"Regirock, you use Ice Punch!"

Regirock's fist began glowing once more, the same shade as Swampert's. It did the same thing; punching the icy Water Pulse back. This went on for some time...

"What is this...?" sweat-dropped Melanie. "Pokemon Pinball: Ruby and Sapphire or something...? Swampert, deflect it with HYDRO PUMP!"

Opening its mouth, Swampert shot a large blast of water towards the oncoming "Ice Pulse", which propelled it in its original intended direction, now with water powering it.

"Hyper Beam, Regirock! Go!"

Putting its hands close together, Regirock began forming a glowing, golden energy ball between its brown-orange hands. Once this energy orb grew larger, it shot out in the form of a golden beam, having orange energy course throughout it. This beam slammed into the icy Water Pulse/ Hydro Pump beam, both sides of this now one beam not giving an inch. But then...

...The Hyper Beam split in the center, allowing the ice-fronted Hydro Pump to zoom through, and run into Regirock's hard body, disintegrating the Hyper Beam and knocking the Rock Peak Legendary all the way into a wall, knocking it out.

"We..." gasped Melanie. "Won. Swampert, Sharpedo! WE DEFEATED REGIROCK AND MAXIE!"

Both bruised, with one of the two still crackling with yellow electricity from paralysis, Swampert and Sharpedo came over to Melanie and joined in her cheers of victory.

"Grr..." Maxie growled, his facing showing extreme anger. He still held the Poke Ball that contained Regirock in his hands, and, in a true performance of stupidity, _crushed _the Poke Ball in his hand.

"...Oh, dear." Maxie groaned. Regirock, now standing on one of its legs, shone in a brilliant white color. It then angrily turned towards Maxie, forming a golden ball in its hands.

"NO! STOP, REGIROCK!" Maxie cried out as the ball shot out as a Hyper Beam.

But before it could reach him, Swampert dashed in front of the beam and formed a Protect shield, deflecting the beam away.

"I may hate you..." Melanie said to Maxie. "But even you shouldn't be Hyper Beamed by that thing. Go back to wherever you come from, Regirock!"

Regirock looked towards Melanie, ceased its attack on Maxie, and began walking off into the distance, punching a hole in the wall of the cave.

"And now... The Orb, Maxie...?" Melanie smirked.

Maxie smirked as well, replying with: "Child, you believe I play fair when my life's dreams are on the line? NEVER!" Maxie pulled out the glistening Red Orb from his coat, and held it out in the air, snickering evilly.

"Groudon... Your powers are mine." he smirked as he began walking towards the ancient gray stone statue of Groudon.

'No!' Melanie thought. 'He can't do that!' The red-haired ex-Aqua Grunt made a dash for Maxie, hoping she'd get to him in time to either destroy the Red Orb, or just get it away from him.

_Meanwhile... Somewhere in the Northern Portion of Hoenn..._

Steven, now approaching the ground on his Skarmory, had his sights set on the large building in front of him; a large building looking slightly like an airport's main buildings with a large blue and red **E **on one of the buildings.

'Here we go... The Green Orb will be claimed!'

PM: Yes, the next chapter will be all Steven. I'm sorry for me, having to type such a thing, but I know... _Certain people_... Will love a Steven-only chapter. R&R.


	37. Chapter 37

PM: Here it is, the Chapter that will nearly cause my demise... A b-day update which is all-Steven. Humph.

CHAPTER 37:

Steven vs. ?

Steven, now approaching the ground on his Skarmory, had his sights set on the large building in front of him; a large building looking slightly like an airport's main buildings with a large blue and red **E **on one of the buildings.

'Here we go... The Green Orb will be claimed!'

Steven landed on the ground, now standing only a few feet away from the large building's solid metal door. Recalling his Skarmory, he brought out another Poke Ball and tossed it into the air.

"Let's go, Metagross!"

His Metagross materialized from the Ball. After catching it in his left hand, Steven called out to his Pokemon:

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash to break through this door!"

With one of its spider-like arms glowing a red color, Metagross slammed its fist into the door, breaking through and making a big, gaping hole.

Inside were about four Team Eon Grunts, all males, two of the Blue Division and two of the Red Division.

"It's that Steven guy! Get him!" yelled one. All four pulled out Eon Balls and threw them into the air, causing four Pokemon to appear: a Pidgeotto, a Tropius, a Lunatone, and a Solrock.

"Metagross, use Psychic on them all!"

Metagross' eyes began glowing a blue color, the same color enveloping the four opposing Pokemon, as well as the Eon Grunts. Metagross and Steven rushed into the next room, the Grunts and Pokemon still frozen for several minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two rooms later, and no other Grunts challenged Steven. Things were so peaceful, he even recalled his Metagross. But the peace was about to be disturbed...

"So you're the new person who's with those snotty brats Melanie and Roy..." spoke a feminine voice.

"I can't wait to crush you!" growled a masculine voice. Steven looked up onto a high ledge to see two people in different outfits from the Grunts... They'd be familiar to Roy and Melanie; for the two were the Admins from Slateport and near Mauville, Emilia and Chazz!

"Who are you two?" Steven frowned.

"We are Team Eon's Executives, Admins, whatever you wanna call us. I'm Emilia..." Emilia smirked.

"And Chazz is the name." muttered Chazz. "Prepare to engage in a battle with us, one you shall surely lose."

The platform the two Admins stood on lowered down, and the two threw out two Eon Balls.

"Let's go, Pidgeot!" yelled the female of the duo.

"You too, Alakazam!" shouted the male.

From the Eon Balls materialized a Pidgeot, a Normal/Flying-Type with a cream bird-like body having red and yellow streamer-like feathers flowing from its head, black marks on its face, pink feet with white claws, and long red and yellow tail feathers, and an Alakazam.

"Pid-GEO!" shrieked Pidgeot.

"Ala-ka-ZAM!" yelled Alakazam.

"Okay. I choose you!" Steven yelled. "Skarmory and Onix!"

From his two Poke Balls appeared his Skarmory and Onix.

"Skar!" cried out Skarmory.

The large Rock/Ground snake-like Pokemon let out a rumbling roar.

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two double battle with no time limit or substitutions.

Steven's Skarmory and Onix vs. Team Eon Admins Chazz and Emilia's Alakazam and Pidgeot

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Skarmory, begin with Iron Defense!"

Skarmory's steel body began to glow a light silver color, its Defense boosted sharply.

"And Onix, use Dig!"

Onix somehow leapt into the air and slammed into the ground, tunneling underneath the floor of Team Eon's base.

"HEY! I JUST PAINTED THIS ROOM!" shouted Emilia.

"..." Steven sweat-dropped.

"Focus on the battle, idiot. Alakazam, use Fire Punch!"

Alakazam's right fist began glowing a fiery red. The fox-like Pokemon jumped towards Skarmory, preparing to hit it.

"Skarmory! Use Air Cutter!"

Skarmory spread its wings, sending a glowing, spinning scythe-shaped energy bolt towards Alakazam, hitting the Psychic Element and knocking it to the ground.

"Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!"

With its wings glowing white, Pidgeot began to make an ascent for Skarmory.

"NOW ONIX!" Steven yelled.

As Pidgeot was over Onix's hole, the large Pokemon shot out of it like the hole was a cannon, knocking Pidgeot into a wall.

"He's not letting us get to him..." growled Chazz.

"Hmm... Maybe we should try a few combos..." muttered Emilia.

"Go, Onix! Rock Slide!"

Onix swung its tail about, then towards Pidgeot and Alakazam.

"Go, Alakazam! Use Psychic to stop his tail!"

Alakazam's eyes began glowing blue, as well as its spoons, stopping Onix's tail and giving it the same blue aura.

"Now, throw him around!"

Alakazam swung his arms in different directions, tossing Onix around as well.

"Grr..." Steven growled. "Skarmory, stop that Alakazam! Steel Wing!"

Skarmory began making a quick descent towards Alakazam, its wings spread out and glowing silver.

"I don't think so. Pidgeot! You use Steel Wing as well!" Emilia yelled.

Pidgeot flew towards Skarmory, both Pokemon's wings glowing the same metallic silver color. When the two met, a loud clang rang out, like two pieces of metal striking each other. This resulted in both Skarmory and Pidgeot to be knocked back to their trainers.

'THOSE LITTLE STRATEGY THIEVES!' Steven thought angrily. 'They're protecting one Pokemon while that one does all the attacking!'

"Onix, try to break out of that Psychic!"

Onix let out a growl, straining to move under its own power.

"GRR!"

Emilia smirked, and taunted Steven with: "Aw, what's the matter, Silver-Hair? Frustrated you can't win? Heh-heh-heh-heh!"

Steven let out another growl, but then he noticed something about Onix... Its tail had crashed into a metal box, of course this was normal... But then... A small silver cylinder containing a metal-colored liquid flew over Onix, splashing onto him and making his usually black body silver... And then he began to glow white.

"What..." Steven gasped. Then can containing the liquid rolled over to him, and he saw the words **METAL COAT **on the lid.

"AWESOME! ONIX IS EVOLVING!"

Onix had morphed into a large snake-like form... It was now the Ground/ Steel Element Steelix!

It let out a triumphant roar, breaking free of the now not-very-effective Psychic attack.

"Alright! Now it's a party!" Steven smirked. "Skarmory, use Aerial Ace on Pidgeot! Steelix, use Crunch on Alakazam!"

Skarmory disappeared into thin air, flying around the room swiftly. Out of nowhere, it delivered a powerful blow with its sharp beak to Pidgeot, knocking the Normal/Flying Element to the ground (Again), KO'ing it.

"My Pidgeot LOST?! TO SOME STUPID STEEL POKEMON!?"

Emilia let out a growl and recalled her fallen Pokemon. Steelix then proceeded with its attack. It opened its massive jaws and lurched forward at Alakazam, its square teeth glowing a dark color.

"Uh... Urgh... Psychic?!" Chazz cried out.

Alakazam shot a thin blue beam of psychic energy at Steelix, which simply deflected off his now hard, metallic body. Steelix bit down on the Psychic Pokemon's body, delivering a powerful critical, super-effective blow to its HP, making Alakazam faint.

"YES! VICTORY!" Steven cheered.

Chazz let out an evil chuckle as he recalled his own fainted Pokemon. "You won the battle, Steven; not the war. Our leader expected us to lose... Or I should say leaders... Plural..."

The two Admins calmly walked off through the building, leaving Steven to himself.

'Two leaders? Sheesh...' he thought as he entered the next room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After going through a hallway, Steven came to a large, pitch-black room.

"What the heck? I CAN'T SEE!"

He then heard an evil laugh, sounding like two. The lights returned revealing two people standing on a high ledge: a man, about twenty-five, wearing a dark blue outfit having white lining the sides of the arms and legs, with a long cobalt cape having a shining letter **E **on the left portion of the chest, with knee-length blue boots. His hair was a blue color, combed into a style with two thin, jet wing-shaped "appendages" of hair on the sides. The other was a woman, also twenty-five, with long red hair with the same jet wing shapes protruding flat against her head and red lipstick coating her lips. Her uniform consisted of a red jumpsuit with white lining the sides of the arms legs, much like the man's, red knee-length boots, and elbow-length gloves, with a red letter **E **on the left glove.

"Welcome, Steven Stone..." smirked the female.

"To our base..." said the male.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I am Leader of Team Eon Red Clan, Rose!" The woman jumped down to the ground floor.

"I am Leader of Team Eon Blue Clan, Indigo!" The man followed Rose.

"Why did you start this stupid organization?! Taking over the world with Rayquaza is wrong! Trust me, Registeel and Jirachi are the ones you want..."

"SHUT IT!" yelled Indigo. "We are only after Rayquaza to help us with our real purpose: claiming the Eon Pokemon to rule the entire world... LATIOS AND LATIAS!"

Steven gasped. "Latios and Latias?! The legendary Eon Twins?! How could you take over the world with them? They would never obey people with such evil hearts as yours'!"

Rose smirked. "We were able to invent new Poke Balls, Dark Balls, which have nearly a 100 percent catch rate, and can make a Pokemon into an evil one... They will obey not their trainers; they will obey their masters!"

"Dark Balls...?! You mean these?!" Steven pulled out of his pocket three small-form Poke Balls, the ones that Roy had gotten from Team Eon's Naps guy.

"Yes... Did Naps drop those? His Pokemon were experimental; ours are perfected."

"But... Enough talk. If you want to stop us, and get back... **_THIS..._**" Indigo pointed to the Green Orb, held in a silver container. "...You must win in a battle..."

"YOU GOT IT!" shouted Steven angrily.

The two leaders of Team Eon and Steven brought out their Poke Balls, the former of the two having Dark Balls, and tossed them into the air, beginning a fierce battle...

PM: _The fate of the Pokemon World is now in Steven Stone's hands... And that means..._

_**THE WORLD IS DOOMED FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!**_


	38. Chapter 38

PM: DOOMED! DOOMED! DOOMED I SAY! DOOMED!

Also, a term from a Pokemon online battle website is used in this chapter. "Ultra effective", which means a move does four times the usual damage. (For example, a Water attack on a Rock/Ground Pokemon).

…Okay, that's all from me.

CHAPTER 38:

Steven vs. Rose & Indigo

From Steven's Poke Balls materialized Steelix and Aggron.

"LIX!" roared Steelix.

"AG-GRON!" roared Aggron.

And from Rose's and Indigo's Dark Balls materialized two darker colored Pokemon than usual: a Claydol from Rose's and a Xatu from Indigo's.

"Clay-dol!" the Ground/Psychic Element howled.

"Xa-xa-xa-xa-xatu." Xatu grunted.

Battle statistics: This is a six-on-six double battle with no substitutions and no time limit.

Steven's Steelix and Aggron vs. Team Eon Leader Rose's Claydol and Indigo's Xatu

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Steelix and Aggron, begin with Iron Defense!" Steven shouted.

Both of the silver-haired trainer's Pokemon shone a brilliant silver color, increasing their Defense sharply.

"Claydol, use Earthquake! Xatu, attack with Psychic!" shouted the leaders of Team Eon in synch.

Claydol slammed its two sphere-like hands into the ground, sending out orange-brown shockwaves at Steelix and Aggron. Xatu spread its wings as its eyes began glowing blue, made a series of sharp movements with its wings, and sent a rainbow-colored beam out from between its wings above its head, shooting it so it stayed right behind the Earthquake blast.

"Steelix, Protect!"

Steelix formed a golden shield in front of its large head, causing the Earthquake and Psychic attacks to deflect away… But not before knocking the giant Pokemon back a few yards.

"What the…?! How could your attacks move Steelix if he was using Protect?!" Steven growled.

"Heh-heh-heh…" smirked Rose. "Dark Balls increase a Pokemon's power level to the highest amount possible for its current Level, and makes them evil…"

"Grr… Making Pokemon evil just to do your bidding… You guys make me sick! Steelix and Aggron, fire a Hyper Beam!"

In both Steelix's and Aggron's mouths formed golden energy balls, which grew as small dust-like energy particles appeared and swirled into the larger ball. After growing to a somewhat larger size, both spheres shot towards Claydol and Xatu in the form of golden beams. The force of the twin Hyper Beam attacks knocked Claydol and Xatu into the air, causing them to make impressions shaped like their bodies in the ceiling.

"…Wow." Steven gasped, wide-eyed.

"Grr… Claydol, use Earthquake!" growled Rose.

Claydol and Xatu fell down from the ceiling of the Eon hideout room, with Xatu staying in the air to avoid Claydol's next attack. The dual-Element Ground/Psychic Pokemon floated about two feet above the ground and slammed its small orb-like hands into the ground, sending reddish-brown energy waves in all directions, which was super-effective against Steelix and ultra effective against Aggron.

"Xatu, now! Strike with Psychic!"

Xatu's eyes began to glow a blue color. With a movement of its wings, the same blue color enveloped Aggron, and the bird-like Pokemon swung the Rock/Steel Pokemon about, slamming it into Steelix and sending both Pokemon into a wall.

'Grr…' Steven growled in his mind. 'These jerks are really just trying to hurt my Pokemon… They just want to hurt them. They don't care about winning or losing!'

"Okay, Aggron, use Thunderbolt on Xatu!"

Aggron began to glow a faint yellow color. From its silver mouth, it shot a yellow thunderbolt which hit Xatu, zapping the Psychic/Flying Pokemon out of the sky with a super effective attack.

"Uh…" gasped Indigo at the sight of his fainted Pokemon. "Return, Xatu!"

He held out his Pokemon's Dark Ball and recalled it, with a black laser beam from the Ball.

"Okay, no more fooling around…"

From a machine behind him, a Dark Ball rolled down a small tube and into his hand, the tube extending just seconds before.

"Alright. Let's go, Dodrio!"

From the Dark Ball's black burst of energy appeared Dodrio, a brown-feathered Flying/Normal-type with a spherical center body, red/pink legs, red and pink tail feathers, and three heads extending from its body via long necks; all had two black V-shaped appendages sprouting from their heads and yellow, long beaks, but their expressions were different. The middle head was happy, the left was quite angry, and the right head was sad.

"DO-DRI-O!" shrieked Dodrio.

Steven's Steelix and Aggron vs. Team Eon Leader Rose's Claydol and Indigo's Dodrio

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Dodrio, use Drill Peck on Steelix!" shouted Indigo.

"Claydol, use Earthquake after Dodrio finishes!" smirked Rose.

Around Dodrio's beak formed a spinning drill shape. The Flying/Normal Pokemon dashed towards Steelix and speared it with its beak, lowering the Steel/Ground Element's HP a little lower. After that, Claydol slammed its circular fists into the floor, sending orange-red shockwaves outwards from him. Dodrio jumped over the waves to avoid being hit, but Steelix and Aggron couldn't do that.

"Urgh… Use Protect!" Steven shouted.

Both of his Pokemon formed a golden shield in front of their bodies, protecting them from Earthquake.

"HA! TAKE THAT, YOU JERKS!"

Rose and Indigo simply chuckled.

"Claydol, keep using Earthquake."

Claydol kept on forming orange-red shockwaves, all of which dissipated upon hitting the Protect barrier, each hit making the shields weaken, until finally, they both broke.

"Oh no…!" Steven gasped.

"Now, Claydol! Full power Earthquake!"

Claydol once again slammed its hands into the floor of the Eon building, sending out one last shockwave, hitting Steelix and Aggron and KO'ing them with super effective and ultra effective hits.

"Oh…" Steven gritted his teeth as his Pokemon fell down. "Return, guys…"

He recalled his fainted Pokemon, and sent out two more Poke Balls.

"Let's go! Skarmory and Claydol!"

From Steven's Poke Balls appeared his Skarmory and Claydol.

"Skar...!" shrieked Skarmory.

"Clay-dol!" howled Claydol.

Steven's Skarmory and Claydol vs. Team Eon Leader Rose's Claydol and Indigo's Dodrio

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Skarmory, use Drill Peck on Rose's Claydol! Claydol, use Double-Edge on Dodrio!"

Skarmory's beak began to glow, and a spinning cone shape formed around it. With a swift ascent and even swifter descent, Skarmory swooped down and slammed its spinning beak into Rose's Claydol.

Steven's Claydol also attacked, slamming its large brown-colored body into Dodrio, knocking the Flying/Normal Element backwards quite a distance, and inflicting some recoil damage.

"Claydol!" called out Rose.

"Dodrio!" shouted Indigo.

"Team-up attack!" both said in unison. "Confusion and Drill Peck!"

The darker Claydol's many eyes began to glow blue, and the same color enveloped Steven's Claydol upon Rose's pointing at it with one hand.

"Humph. Good luck hurting Claydol and Skarmory with Confusion!" Steven smirked.

"Fool… Just watch."

Her Claydol also pointed at Skarmory, enveloping it in the same aura, making both of Steven's Pokemon immobile.

And then… With swift movements, Dodrio's beak began to glow a light color, with a spinning cone appearing at the tip like with Skarmory earlier. The three-headed Pokemon dashed for Claydol, hitting it with a powerful ram and continuously hitting it with Drill Peck. After nearly twenty hits, the same occurred to Skarmory.

"Oh…!" Steven gasped as his two Pokemon fell to the ground after being released from Confusion.

"Only two hits… Or rather a combined amount of nearly forty… No… I only have two Pokemon left…" he whispered to himself as he recalled his two Pokemon.

"Grr… No more fooling around. I was planning on making this go quickly, but your Pokemon are too strong for just deft blows with no strategy…"

"Aw, is the little baby gonna cry?" sneered Indigo in a baby-like voice.

"NO I'M NOT!" Steven growled as he grabbed his last two Poke Balls. "I choose you two! Metalmantis and Metagross!"

From the two Balls appeared Steven's Metagross. Also beside it was a Scizor, nicknamed Metalmantis, a Bug/Steel Element with a slight mantis-like red body, with almost crab-like claws with yellow and black dots on them, two transparent wings, a tri-pointed head, and two-clawed feet.

'I never used Metalmantis… He was too powerful because of that weird disease…' Steven thought. 'But now's the time!'

"Meta-GROSS!" bellowed Metagross.

"Sci-zor!" grunted Scizor in a shrill voice.

Steven's Scizor, Metalmantis, and Metagross vs. Team Eon Leader Rose's Claydol and Indigo's Dodrio

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Metalmantis, begin with Agility!"

Metalmantis dashed around in circles, fast enough to produce illusions of itself while it did, increasing its Speed stat sharply.

"Metagross, Iron Defense!"

Metagross shone in a silver hue all over its spider-like body, upping its Defense two levels as well.

"You believe defensive moves will win? Heh-heh-heh…" Indigo smirked. "Dodrio, attack that poorly-named Scizor with Fly!"

Dodrio jumped up into the air, somehow staying afloat without wings, and then zoomed down at Metalmantis at a high rate of speed.

"Metalmantis, counter it with… Well, Counter!"

Metalmantis crossed its arms in front of its body, forming an orange protective shield. This bounced the force of Dodrio's Fly back at it, at double the power. Counter broke, sending Dodrio flying backwards a long way.

"Urgh…" Indigo growled.

"Claydol, use Earthquake!"

'While Scizor takes normal damage, that Metagross will still feel pain!' she thought.

Claydol slammed its hands into the ground, sending orange shockwaves outwards at all Pokemon, which were, of course, dodged by Dodrio.

"Metalmantis, Protect!"

Crossing its arms again, Metalmantis formed, this time, a golden shield, which protected it from Earthquake, as well as keeping the shockwave away from Metagross.

"Argh!" Rose gritted her teeth.

"And now, Metagross! Hit Claydol with Fury Cutter!"

With its outermost claw on its left arm glowing a green color, Metagross charged towards Claydol and slashed it, with a green light following its claw, hitting with a weak but super effective hit.

"And Metalmantis, use Silver Wind on Claydol!"

Metalmantis shot a gust of silver energy from its claws, which slammed into Claydol for another super effective Bug attack, finally knocking Claydol out.

"Argh… Claydol has fainted…" Rose muttered, recalling the Ground/Psychic Pokemon.

As with her partner, a Dark Ball rolled down a chute into Rose's hand.

"Time for number four: Pelipper!"

From the Dark Ball materialized a darker colored Pelipper.

"Pelipper!" squawked the Water/Flying Element.

Steven's Scizor, Metalmantis, and Metagross vs. T.E.L. Rose's Pelipper and Indigo's Dodrio

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Pelipper, use Wing Attack on Scizor!"

Pelipper's wings began to glow white, and with a downward swoop, it slammed its wings into Metalmantis.

"Metalmantis, unleash a Hyper Beam!"

In its right claw, Metalmantis began forming a golden energy sphere. The sphere grew and grew as tiny particles appeared and were absorbed by the sphere like a sponge and water. After growing a little bit more, the Bug/Steel-type unleashed the Hyper Beam attack, shooting a golden-orange energy beam, striking Pelipper and sending it crashing into the ceiling.

"That's gotta hurt…" Steven groaned. "Metagross, get Pelipper with Psychic, then slam it into Dodrio!"

With its eyes glowing blue, Metagross enveloped Pelipper in the same blue aura, then swung it about the room, eventually striking Dodrio. Since both Pokemon had been weakened before, both were knocked out.

"Can this be?! Some idiot Steel Trainer defeating not one, not two, but four of our Pokemon?! Well, it's time to stop fooling around…" Indigo growled as he and Rose recalled their Pokemon.

The last Dark Balls of the battle rolled into Indigo and Rose's hands.

"I call forth Gardevoir!" shouted Rose.

"Let's go, Salamence!" Indigo yelled.

From Rose's Dark Ball appeared Gardevoir, a Psychic Element with a humanoid body dressed in a white, elegant ballroom dress, dark green arms, dark green, curled hair on her head, a white face, dark red appendages on her chest and back, and thin dark green legs. And from Indigo's materialized a Salamence, a Dragon/Flying-type with a blue dragon body, having four legs with white claws, a grayish underside, dark red wings, four blue points on its head, and dark eyes.

"Gard…" spoke Gardevoir.

"MENCE!" roared Salamence.

"This Salamence…" Indigo said quietly. "…Is the first Dark Pokemon that Team Eon was able to obtain. It is also the strongest, so prepare for your end, Steven Stone!"

Steven's Scizor, Metalmantis, and Metagross vs. Team Eon Leader Rose's Gardevoir and Indigo's Salamence

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Salamence, use Dragon Dance."

Salamence began to dance about with smooth, graceful movements while glowing an orange color, upping its Attack and Speed.

"Gardevoir, Calm Mind."

Gardevoir closed her eyes and began to glow a faint purple color, heightening its Special Attack and Special Defense.

"Metalmantis, now! Attack Gardevoir with Silver Wind!"

Metalmantis put its claws together and shot a gust of silver powder at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, dodge!"

The Psychic Pokemon dodged the attack.

"Now, use Fire Punch!"

With her fist glowing a red fiery color, Gardevoir ran towards Scizor and punched it, delivering an ultra effective Fire attack.

"Metalmantis, no!" Steven cried out. "Okay, that's it… Come here for a minute."

Rose and Indigo questioned Steven's actions as Metalmantis jumped over to Steven.

"Here, take this."

Steven pulled out a somewhat bottle-looking object, with a red cap and a red liquid inside.

Steven pulled the cap off and held it up to Metalmantis' mouth, allowing the Pokemon to drink the liquid.

"What is that, Stone?" Indigo asked.

"It's an X Attack. This raises my Metalmantis' Attack power… Or should I say nearly makes it _double?!_"

Metalmantis finished the drink, and briefly glowed in a red aura while striking an attack pose.

"Now, use Silver Wind again! Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

Metalmantis again unleashed a gust of silver energy, this time hitting Gardevoir, the attack super effective. Metagross, with its left arm glowing red, it ran towards Salamence and slammed its fist into the Dragon/Flying-type. Both of the Eon Leaders' Pokemon were knocked back several feet by the powerful blows.

"Gardevoir, Fire Punch!"

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

Gardevoir jumped over to Metalmantis with her fist glowing a red fire color, and Salamence slashed at Metagross with its claws glowing a dark red color.

"Metagross, Protect! Metalmantis, Double Team!"

Metagross formed a golden barrier in front of its blue body, negating Salamence's Dragon Claw, and Metalmantis formed at least thirty holographic copies of itself, surrounding Gardevoir and dodging the attack, with Fire Punch only making a copy disappear.

"And now, Metagross! Hyper Beam!"

Metagross deformed Protect, then began to charge up a sphere of golden-colored Hyper Beam energy. After doubling its size, the Steel/Psychic Pokemon shot the attack, hitting Salamence from only three feet away with a powerful orange and gold Normal-attack Hyper Beam attack. The Dragon/Flying Element was knocked back into a wall, but was still conscious.

"Salamence…" Indigo growled. "…Use Fire Blast."

With a flash of flames from its mouth, Salamence sent a blazing red, yellow, and orange star-shaped blast of fire at Metagross, hitting its blue body and forcing it back several feet, charring its body as well with a super effective Fire Blast attack.

"Metalmantis, Silver Wind now!"

Metalmantis opened its claws and sent out a gust of silver energy, blasting Gardevoir with a super effective attack.

"Follow with Steel Wing!"

Metalmantis' wings began to glow a silver metal color. With a quick dash, the nicknamed Scizor slammed its two wings into Gardevoir, sending it into the air. Upon hitting the ground, Gardevoir let out a groan and fainted.

"Oh, yeah, baby! Way to go, Metalmantis!" Steven cheered.

Scizor turned to Steven and grinned.

"Grr… Listen, Indigo! Do not fail!" Rose growled as she recalled her Pokemon.

"I won't… Dear sister…"

Steven gasped. "SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!"

"Idiot! Yes, of course, she is! Otherwise, why would we share the Boss rank, you fool?"

Steven sweat dropped. "Okay, that stings."

Steven's Metagross and Scizor, Metalmantis, vs. Team Eon Leader Indigo's Salamence

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

Salamence once again shot flames from its blue draconic mouth, this time the fire in a concentrated beam, towards both Metagross and Metalmantis.

"Deflect it, Metagross! Psychic!"

Metagross' eyes turned blue, and the same Psychic energy enveloped the Flamethrower, stopping it in midair. Metagross turned the beam around and released Psychic, making Flamethrower hit Salamence, albeit only doing a bit of damage.

"Salamence… You cannot lose… Double-Edge!"

With its body glowing a faint orange color, Salamence rammed into Metalmantis, knocking it into the air. The attack did only a little damage to Metalmantis, the same with the recoil.

"Metagross…" Steven groaned. "…Use Meteor Mash! Metalmantis, use Metal Claw!"

Metagross' left arm and Metalmantis' right claw both began glowing, with Metagross' arm red and Metalmantis' claw silver. With both right beside each other, the two dashed through the air at Salamence, both slamming their Steel-type attacks into the Dragon/Flying-type. Both forcefully knocked Salamence up into the air and then down to the floor, knocking it out.

"…We won. We actually won this intense fight… Yeah!" Steven cheered.

Indigo let out an angry growl as he recalled his Salamence. "Stone, you will regret this… Just wait until we unleash the fury of Latios, Latias, and, if all goes well, _**Rayquaza!**_ MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Indigo grabbed the Green Orb from its pedestal and ran into a back room, Rose following him.

"Argh… Metalmantis, stop them!"

Metalmantis nodded and jumped up to the ledge, smashed through the door, and from there, Steven could only listen to the loud crashing and banging sounds.

"…I hope they have health, life, and home/base insurance…" Steven sweat-dropped.

After five minutes of brutal noises, and Steven recalling Metagross for a good rest, Metalmantis emerged bruised and battered even more than from the battle, holding the Green Orb in its right claw.

"Yeah! Let's get out of here!" Steven said. He and his Steel/Bug Pokemon ran out of the Eon Base as quickly as possible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…But in the room where Indigo and Rose had been beaten up by Metalmantis, only their cackling and the sound of a roaring engine could be heard.

Both were leaving the base in a red and blue Eon hovercraft.

"The base will be detonating in a mere five minutes, dear brother…" Rose smirked. "Unless that idiot had blasted a hole in the wall somewhere, he won't get out alive…"

"And…" Indigo sneered as he switched his aircraft to autopilot. "…We still have the Green Orb. That one was merely a fake! We can still control Rayquaza!"

From behind his cape, the male leader of Team Eon pulled out the real Green Orb. Both laughed evilly as their hovercraft rose up and went south from their soon-to-be destroyed base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Five Minutes Later…_

Since Steven _**had**_ blasted a hole in the Eon base, he was able to get out from the building before it exploded, a safe three hundred feet away.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, all Team Eon members had managed to escape, getting word of the explosion.

'I just hope Lovrina and Roy are okay…' he thought as he rushed to the nearest Pokemon Center.

PM: Do not, I mean it, do not mention the long wait. I had other stories to write. Also, updates will be slow because I will have things to do; things that will grab my attention instead of this fic. However, one more update has squeezed in.


	39. Chapter 39

PM: One note: Sinnoh Pokemon are set to make appearances. After all, number one: this happens before Ash's adventure in even Kanto. Wouldn't Sinnoh, or even Hoenn, Johto, and the Orange Islands for that matter, be around then, thus meaning it wouldn't be so much "new" as "unknown by Ash and his friends"? I quote from one of my emails to a friend. You know who you are.

CHAPTER 39:

Team Steel Base

Lovrina and Milotic had arrived in front of the strange building out in the sea.

"It must be the Team Steel base…" she muttered as she recalled Milotic and Altaria.

As she examined the door, Lovrina saw a yellow paper above a red button.

**If you are not a Team Steel member, do not touch this button. I mean it. Silva.**

Lovrina sweat dropped. "They must have a really low budget on security and a really low amount of brains."

She pressed the button, opening the door. As Lovrina walked inside, she saw many Steel Grunts in the room.

"HEY! Unless you're a Team Steel member, YOU CAN'T ENTER THIS BUILDING!" yelled several.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go, Gardevoir!" Lovrina called out her Gardevoir.

"Voir…" spoke the Psychic-type.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic on these dimwits!"

Gardevoir's eyes began to glow blue, and the same blue aura surrounded the Grunts.

"Nice." Lovrina smirked.

She and Gardevoir ran into the next room, which was empty. Lovrina recalled her Gardevoir, causing the Grunts in the other room to fall to the floor.

"Well, that was fun. What's next on my agenda on Team Goodie-Goodie? Spread joy, flowers, and lollipops across the planet?" muttered the pink-haired Trainer as she continued through the Team Steel base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She eventually came to a room full of conveyor belts, which were strangely moving despite not having anything on them.

"Okay, so… Why are these moving…?"

"To create drama…" answered a voice.

"And to let us move without using our legs." replied another. Both were male voices.

Two conveyor belts going horizontal in front of Lovrina began spinning somewhat more rapidly. Two people, both about twenty-two, were standing on them, the two that had just spoke. One had silver hair in a neatly combed style and black eyes, and wore a silver floor-touching, opened coat, a silver shirt underneath, white pants, and shiny white shoes. The other also had silver hair, combed, but had a small, curly strand going from his head to his nose, and black eyes as well. He wore the same clothing as the other, but with a white shirt, silver pants, a white coat, and silver shoes.

"Who are you two?" Lovrina asked.

"We…" smirked the first of the two. "…Are Team Steel's Admins: Met…"

"…And Al." finished the other.

"And together, we are…" both spoke simultaneously. "…THE METAL BROTHERS!"

"Right…" Lovrina mumbled. "How original. Nice talking to ya."

Lovrina tried to walk past them, but was stopped by Met.

"I'm afraid you can't pass, my dear… Unless you defeat us in battle."

Both drew out Poke Balls from inside their coats, each with silver **S** symbols on them, AKA the Steel Ball.

"Fine. If it's a battle you want… I'm so gonna give you one."

Lovrina picked out two Poke Balls and threw them into the air. "Go, Milotic and Chansey!"

From Lovrina's Poke Balls materialized her Milotic and Chansey. Milotic let out a loud humming noise.

"Chan-sey!" cried out Chansey.

"Hmm… Let's go. Aggron!" shouted Al.

He threw his Steel Ball into the air, causing an Aggron to appear in a flash of silver light.

"RON!" roared the Rock/Steel-type.

"And I choose Bastiodon!" shouted Met.

From his Steel Ball appeared Bastiodon, a Rock/Steel Pokemon not native to Hoenn, which had a large triceratops-like body, having a black shield-shaped for a face, white claws, and several white fangs in its mouth.

"Bast-i-o…" lowed the Rock/Steel Pokemon.

"What's that…?" Lovrina pondered as she pulled out her Pokedex. On the screen appeared a black question mark.

"NO DATA AVAILABLE."

"What?"

"Kid…" Met smirked. "This is a Sinnoh Region Pokemon, not Hoenn, Johto, or Kanto."

"Sinnoh? Must be a Region I don't know about… No matter! I'll so beat you and your ugly Bastiodon!"

Battle statistics: This is a two-on-two double battle with no substitutions or time limit.

Lovrina's Milotic and Chansey vs. Team Steel Admin Met's Bastiodon and Al's Aggron

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Milotic, start with Safeguard!"

Milotic formed a green, shiny barrier around itself and Chansey, protecting them from Status Conditions for a while.

"Hmph. Aggron!" called out Al. "Use Iron Tail on Chansey!"

Aggron, with its tail glowing a metallic silver color, began to run towards Chansey.

"Chansey, Double Team now!"

In a burst of speed, Chansey began to form illusion copies of itself, about twenty, all spinning quickly around the battlefield. Aggron stopped running, its tail now its normal grayish-black, in confusion.

"Grr…"

"Bastiodon! Stone Edge!"

Bastiodon lowered its head to the ground, then lifted it up. From somewhere, clearly in an illogical action, sharp-edged rocks shot from the ground at Milotic.

"Milotic! Hydro Pump the rocks, then aim for Bastiodon!"

Milotic opened its mouth, forming a sphere of water in front. Two spinning beams of the blue liquid shot out at the Stone Edge attack, thus stopping them, and then the Hydro Pump continued towards Bastiodon.

"Use Protect."

The Steel/Rock Pokemon formed a golden shield in front of its body, making the Hydro Pump deflect off.

"Darn it… You are so gonna pay…" Lovrina muttered.

"Whatever. Bastiodon, now use your Thunder attack!"

"THUNDER?!"

Bastiodon began to glow with golden electricity. It then blasted a large thunderbolt at Milotic, hitting the Water-type with a super effective Electric attack.

"Milotic…" Lovrina gasped as her Pokemon managed to stay up. "That's it… Chansey, use Protect! Milotic, Earthquake!"

Chansey formed a golden shield around its body, allowing Milotic to thrash about on the floor, sending orange-brown shock waves in all directions. The waves of energy deflected off of Chansey's Protect, but slammed into Aggron and Bastiodon, both suffering ultra effective damage.

"AAH!" cried out Met and Al as their Pokemon nearly collapsed.

"Grr… No more holding back… Aggron! Thunder Fang!" shouted Al.

"Bastiodon! Use Thunder again!" yelled Met.

"Both of you, aim for Milotic!" the two shouted in synch.

Bastiodon shot another huge bolt of lightning energy at Milotic, while Aggron began to run towards the Water-type, its usually silver fangs glowing a golden yellow.

"Chansey! Get in front of Milotic, and then use Mirror Coat!"

Chansey ran in front of Milotic, stopped, and then made a red square of energy appear in front of it. The Thunder hit Mirror Coat, the attack stopped cold.

"Now! Aim for Aggron!"

As per Lovrina's command, Chansey turned to face the still-attacking Aggron. Thunder shot off of the red shield and zapped Aggron with twice the normal damage, of course returned to normal to the type disadvantage. But still, Aggron collapsed with its fangs returned to silver, KO'd.

"AGH! Met, they took out my Pokemon using your move!" Al cried out as he recalled his fainted Aggron.

"I'll make up for it…"

Lovrina's Milotic and Chansey vs. Team Steel Admin Met's Bastiodon

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"Bastiodon, Flash Cannon that Chansey!"

Silver energy beams began to form a sphere of the same-colored energy in front of Bastiodon. After enlarging it to a large size, it was released like a cannonball, hitting Chansey and sending it backwards into Milotic, hurting both.

"Take that! I will avenge my brother…" Met smirked.

"He's your _**brother?!**_" Lovrina asked.

"Uh, yeah. Isn't it obvious?!"

"…No, not really. Milotic, Surf!"

Milotic began to form a tidal wave of water behind it, which rushed forward. Milotic rode the tall wave, crashing into Bastiodon for super effective damage.

"Bastiodon…!" Met growled. "Go for it! GIGA IMPACT!"

After somehow recovering from Surf, Bastiodon ran towards Milotic with its body enveloped in an orange, blazing light. With a powerful slam, Milotic was sent into a wall, knocked out.

"M-Milotic…" Lovrina cried out. She recalled her Pokemon, then glared at Met.

'That must be the powerful Hyper Beam-like attack I heard about…' she thought.

"With Chansey, I am _so_ gonna beat you!"

Lovrina's Chansey vs. Team Steel Admin Met's Bastiodon

BATTLE COMMENCE!

"I can tell your ugly Pokemon can't attack for a while, so HA!" Lovrina taunted, seeing Bastiodon panting heavily. "Chansey, Water Pulse!"

Chansey shot a glowing blue sphere of water from its mouth at Bastiodon, hitting it with a super effective Water move.

"I know Chansey has poor Attack and Special Attack stats, but Water Pulse would do more than a Normal attack! Now, use Brick Break!"

Chansey's hands began to glow a reddish-brown. It ran towards Bastiodon and hit it with both fists, its left then right, and then a third time with its fists simultaneously. This attack was ultra effective, nearly forcing Bastiodon onto its back.

The Rock/Steel-type shook off the attack, despite being dramatically weak, now with a fierce look in its eyes.

"Yes. He can move again." Met smirked. "Use Headbutt!"

Bastiodon rammed into Chansey, knocking it back to where it started the battle, lowering its HP seriously due to the Normal Pokemon's low Defense.

"Chansey…" Lovrina groaned. "Are you okay…?"

Chansey slowly got up, then let out a yell. It began glowing in a bright white aura.

"Huh? Hey… Is Chansey…?!" gasped the pink-haired trainer.

After Chansey's form changing, a new Pokemon stood in its place: the Normal-type Blissey, which had a rounder, larger pink body with a darker pink pouch having an egg inside, small arms with white, very small "wings", a white, skirt-like ring around its stomach and a white lower body except for its feet, and curled ears.

"BLISSEY!" cried out the new Pokemon.

"Chansey evolved into a Blissey! Now I'll _really_ kick your butt!" Lovrina smirked. "Blissey, Earthquake!"

Blissey jumped into the air, and then crashed down, sending shock waves of red and brown color at Bastiodon. Bastiodon was hit by the wave of ground energy, taking another ultra effective hit from a Ground-type move, and fainted.

"Bastiodon?!" gasped Met. "GRR! You'll pay when father… I mean, Master Silva battles you!" He recalled Bastiodon and ran off with his brother.

Lovrina recalled Blissey as well, after healing its injuries with two Super Potion spray-bottles. "So… Silva's their dad, huh? Interesting. But first, Id better heal Milotic."

From her belt, Lovrina brought out a yellow diamond, a Revive. She called out Milotic, who was still KO'd, and fed the Water Element the healing item. Milotic slowly opened its eyes, eventually recovering halfway from fainting.

Lovrina finished healing her Pokemon with a red Hyper Potion spray bottle, making Milotic hum happily.

"Alright… It's time to meet Silva again, and end his organization." Lovrina said as she walked out of the room and into a large, spacious one. It was hexagonal, with one raised platform about five feet off the floor at the end. There, Silva sat in a metal chair, with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the little pink-haired pixie…" he smirked. "The one with a connection to Rayquaza…"

Lovrina growled. "I beat your sons, so I can _**so **_beat you! Let's get to battling, Silva, so I can reclaim the Platinum Orb!"

Silva chuckled. "Dear child… Don't you see? Why fight me, when we could rule the world together? I, unlike Aqua, Magma, and Eon, don't want to crush all who oppose me, unless they refuse my offer… So, Lovrina…"

Silva stepped to the end of the platform and onto another one, this one lowering to the ground due to a mechanical tower underneath.

"…Will you accept…?"

Lovrina gasped at Silva's offer, and came up with an answer:

"I… Maybe I… I will…"

PM: Or will she…? THE PLOT WILL THICKEN, OR MAYBE NOT! GACK-ACK-ACK! Uh… The next Special Chapter will be Chapter 41 instead of the originally planned 40. The battle between Lovrina and Silva would make this Chapter _**really, really, really**_ long.

Updating may cease to a halt, due to things at home and other distractions, such as other fics that will be put up someday; the same will happen with Pokemon XSD; Windstorm of Cyclones. R&R.


End file.
